Dabble in Drabbles
by lollipop1141
Summary: Drabble 43 (Talk to Me): "..." This is a series of stand-alone drabbles featuring the love square and other friendships in Miraculous Ladybug (length and genre vary for each fic). Set during season 1. COMPLETE
1. That was an Accident Really

**Dabble in Drabbles 1: That was an accident. Really.**

 **Because Nightshade insisted I put this up here from Tumblr. So, drabbles, very short, poorly coordinated, and varies a lot! I will be posting it little by little, one drabble at a time.**

 **Summary: In which Nino discovers Chat Noir's identity. And that he sucks at driving.**

 **Disclaimer: I own not any of Miraculous Ladybug**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

Was it unbelievable? Yup.

Was it impossible? Not really.

Did he see it coming? Nope.

Should he have seen that coming? Hell yeah.

Nino stared slack jawed at his bestfriend, who grinned nervously at him. "Did you just - you're freaking - DUDE! YOU'RE Chat Noir and you had the nerve to hide it from me?"

"Nino, we don't have time for this!" Adrien, aka Chat Noir who's luck was so bad that he transformed in front of his best friend, peeked out from the alley way they were hiding, only to duck in as a car flew at their direction, missing the wall by a few hairs.

Of course, Nino, who was too busy being ticked off at not knowing the superhero of Paris was his best friend all along, didn't care if they were in the middle of an attack. Oh no, he had a bone to pick with Adrien Agreste.

The DJ grabbed the collar of Adrien's shirt and said, "Listen here, you have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Bestfriend-has-been-lying-to-me-since-day-one."

"Okay I'm sorry! I will explain everything to you after everything is over! I swear!" Adrien said. "But first, I've got to help Ladybug!"

"Who says you're going alone?" Nino grinned as he let go of the model's shirt and whipped out his phone.

Adrien gaped at him. "You can't come with me! It's too dangerous!"

"Dude, I'm your bestfriend."

"You don't have superpowers." Adrien pointed out.

"And you think a stick can do much against that real-life Cthulhu?." Nino shot back.

Adrien smirked. "Touche. Okay, here's the plan, we have to get nearer to the akuma villain, distract it, and give Ladybug time to finish him off."

"You want to get nearer to that squid monster?!"

"Are you in or not?"

Nino grinned as he adjusted his cap. "You kidding me? Alya's gonna be so jealous."

Adrien rolled his eyes and peeked out. As he observed the wreckage the squid akuma had caused on the road, he spotted an abandoned Porsche with the key still in. Grabbing Nino, he ran towards the vehicle and jumped in.

Nino slid in the shotgun seat and said, "Sweet ride."

"Not mine." Adrien said, revving up the car. Okay…now what?

With one hand on the steering wheel, Adrien shifted the gear to something that wasn't Parking and pressed a pedal.

The car slammed into a lamp post, toppling it over. Both the boys jumped in fright. Nino raised an eyebrow. Adrien smiled apologetically. "That was intentional."

With a deadpan face, Nino buckled up his seat belt.

 _Okay, this is just like the NFS game, no need to panic_ , Adrien thought. _Except that this is a real car worth millions of Euros._

And with that, Adrien pushed on the accelerate pedal and the car shot off towards the squid.

The screaming from the car could either be the tires changing direction or two boys praying they don't crash.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?!" Nino shrieked.

Adrien's mouth formed a very Chat-like grin. "Normally, I'd lie and say yes, but considering the fact that I almost flew us into that building, I'm assuming you know the answer."

"Why am I even your friend?!"

"Because I'm clawsome!"

"SHUT UP!"

Beads of sweat trickled down his neck as Adrien saw a ramp-like structure directly facing the akuma victim. If he made it out alive, he was pretty sure all his luck for a lifetime had probably been used up.

Adrien said to Nino, who for some miracle was still filming, "When I say jump, jump out of the car!"

"WAIT WHAT!"

"JUMP!"

Nino barely had time to think before snapping off the seat belt, opened the door and leaped out as the car rode on the ramp, slammed into the head of the squid, and crash into the ground only to burst into a sea of flames.

The squid wobbled around for a bit before being tied up by Ladybug's yo-yo and freed from the akuma. A few seconds later, there was a blinding light and everything in Paris went back to normal.

Adrien dusted off his leather suit and held out a clawed hand to his friend who was still lying, stunned, on the ground.

"Are you boys alright?" Ladybug asked them.

Adrien pulled Nino up his feet and gave a salute to Ladybug. "All peachy purrfect over here, My Lady."

Both Nino and Ladybug simultaneously rolled their eyes before she bid them adieu and leaped out of sight. Adrien sighed as he watched her.

Nino shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "Marinette's got no chance."

"What was that?" Adrien asked.

"Just saying," Nino said smoothly as he punched his friend on the shoulder, "That you owe me an explanation of everything."

"Everything?"

"From beginning 'til end. And an exclusive interview from Chat Noir."

"So you're not disappointed that Chat Noir is…this?"

Nino looked offended. "If by **this** you mean that Chat Noir is awesome, reliable, and the best bestfriend in the whole entire world, I don't know what you're talking about."

Adrien smiled. At the start, he was afraid that Nino would turn away from him if he found out that Paris's dark superhero was just an insecure boy model. But now…

"Lay off the puns though man." Nino said.

A cat-like grin spread over his face. "What? Too pawful for your taste?"

"Dude!"

* * *

 **Welp. I just had to get that off my system and out of my notebooks. I'll start a one-shot series with this. I might post 2 or 3 in one day or maybe once a day or maybe once in two days, who knows?**

 **If you've got prompts, don't hesitate to ask me. But all in all, I'll just be looking around for inspiration and writing trash.**

 **See ya'll around!**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	2. nine point eight one meters per second

**Dabbles in Drabbles 2: 9.81 meters/second**

 **Summary: In which Chat tries to make Ladybug fall for him.**

 **Warning: Physics jokes that would make my teacher proud and make my classmates kill me.**

 **This is kinda a LadyNoir fic. With Physics. Did I mention the horrible very few physics jokes in this one?**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"Are you the center of gravity? Because my life revolves around you."

A groan could be heard from Ladybug (and the other side of the electronic screen) as the superhero duos jumped from rooftops, heading towards their patrol route for that night.

"Chat please, don't you get tired of making puns all the time?" Ladybug asked in exasperation.

"Nope." Chat said, popping the 'p'. "Because we're Newton's Third Law."

Ladybug was reluctant to ask. "And that means?"

"Force always exist in pairs." Chat grinned. "So we're in an equilibrium."

"So that means every time you advance, I pull away." Ladybug shot back with a smirk.

Chat opened his mouth in disagreement, but then closed it, a frown on his face. "Okay, I didn't think that through."

Ladybug laughed and just that sound sent a pleasant jolt through his system like electricity.

Suddenly, Ladybug missed a step from the side of a building and started to fall. "Chat!"

Chat Noir, oh that kitty she was going to kill him, just stood there with a thoughtful look on his face. With a frustrated growl, Ladybug threw her yo-yo to hook on a chimney but Chat intercepted it and continued to let her fall.

Leaping down, Chat landed on the ground and caught her in his arms.

"Chat Noir you are so dead-" Ladybug raged as she struggled in his hold.

"So did you fall in love with me, my lady?"

Ladybug paused. "What?"

Chat just grinned at her and it clicked in place. "Did you just let me fall to make that joke?!"

"I was just kind of hoping that you would, y'know…fall in love with me."

Chat Noir expected a growl and a rejection. What he didn't expect was a growl of 'I didn't think it'd be literally' and a slam on his lips with hers.

He was so surprised, he actually dropped her, making her land painfully on the ground. Realizing his mistake, he sank down and said, "I-I'm so sorry my lady! But you just kissed me and I blacked out - you kissed me!"

Ladybug smiled at him. "Looks like you fell for me. Although I'm the one who literally fell."

Chat blinked and said, "Oh but that's where you're wrong, my lady. Because I've already fallen for you since a long time ago."

* * *

 **She finally fell for him! Literally! Yay!**

 **I'm miraculous trash right now with trashy drabbles.**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	3. Stitches

**Dabble in Drabbles 3: Stitches**

 **Because I have nothing better to do a day before my birthday. But hey, writing fluff is like a birthday gift from me to me (and to all of you too)**

 **So, a mini MariChat here because I am trash.**

 **Summary: In which Chat Noir is badly hurt and Marinette patches him up.**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"Mission accomplished!"

Chat Noir tried not to wince as he and Ladybug did their signature fist bump. Unfortunately, Ladybug saw his reaction and grew worried, "Chat are you alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing, my lady." Chat said airily, waving off her concern. "It's just a scratch."

She grabbed his arm and stepped closer to him, feeling the front of his chest. Some nights, the black cat would get flustered, but tonight he let out a hiss of pain. Ladybug withdrew her hand and grew pale at the wetness on her fingers. "You're bleeding."

"It's nothing." Chat said, hating the look of worry on his lady's face.

"It's not nothing!" Ladybug snapped. "You need to go to the hospital!"

"NO!" Ladybug jumped at his sharp tone. Chat realized his mistake and said, "I can't do that, Ladybug. If my father finds out…"

He stumbled on his feet, his vision growing blurry. He would have fallen, if Ladybug hadn't caught him on time, mindful of his wound. "Chat, you need help."

Help? But who would help a superhero without trying to find out their identity?

And then, her face popped in his mind.

"Marinette." Chat mumbled, feeling Ladybug stiffen. "Marinette can help."

"Got it." Ladybug wrapped an arm around his back and held her yo-yo in the other. "This ride's going to be a bit bumpy, so forgive me if it hurts kitty."

Chat had barely registered the last words before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Chat. Chat Noir. **Chat.**

Chat opened his eyes, his cheeks stinging from the slaps Marinette gave him to wake him up. Her face swam in and out of view, but her blue eyes were clear. "Princess…Ladybug…"

"She had to go before her transformation wore off." Marinette said, wiping a damp cloth on his forehead.

"How long was I out?" He asked drowsily.

"You woke up a few minutes after Ladybug left." Marinette said. He frowned at her upset look and reached out to comfort her. But the sudden movement caused his suit to rub on his wound. He winced. Marinette's eyes widened as she stroked his cheek. "It's okay. It's alright. I'll fix you up. Stay here, I'll be right back."

"It's not like I can go anywhere with this wound." Chat chuckled, sending another jolt of pain through him. Marinette came back to the room, holding a first aid kit and a bowl filled with warm water and a clean cloth.

She set them aside and knelt beside him and said, "Why do you refuse to go to the hospital?"

"Father." Chat grimaced. "If father hears about this, I will never be able to go outside. Locked up in a cage like a bird."

Marinette bit her lip. "I'll do my best, but I'm no nurse and we don't have proper equipment so it will probably hurt."

Chat nodded. With slightly trembling fingers, Marinette searched for the zipper underneath his bell and carefully zipped it down. She inhaled sharply at the sight of the wound. (writer decides to not write it out because it's too graphical)

It was a large diagonal cut on his chest with additional bruises surrounding it. "Oh Chat…" Marinette felt tears prickling her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. soaking the cloth in warm water, she began to clean the wound.

Luckily her parents weren't home so no one could hear Chat Noir's moans of pain. The tears were flowing now her face and she couldn't stop them as she sterilized a needle and began stitching his wound.

Chat groaned, his fists clenching and unclenching, as he tried to endure it. He could hear Marinette's soft whispers, "It's alright kitty. I'm almost done. Think happy thoughts."

Happy thoughts… He felt his eyelids falling as he started succumbing to the darkness. Marinette realized what was happening and said urgently, "Chat, don't fall asleep! Stay awake! Stay with me!"

Her voice was like a lullaby. He wanted to fall asleep with her voice ringing in his ears.

Suddenly, he felt warmth on his lips. Slightly trembling, then growing stronger. Chat's eyes fluttered open as his consciousness returned to him. Marinette opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Are you awake now?" Chat nodded numbly. Finishing off the last stitch, Marinette snipped off the rest of the thread and began to apply salve on it before covering up the wound with a bandage.

Chat leaned his head on the wall, exhausted. Marinette wasn't finished though. "Chat, I need to tend to your other wounds."

With a groan, he slowly shrugged off his leather top, revealing his lean muscles, shivering slightly in the cold. Taking out a tube of healing ointment, Marinette gently applied it on the bruises around his body. Chat purred at the cool sensation on his skin.

Before long, Marinette was done and began to clean up. Suddenly, Chat's ring began to beep. Both of them exchanged looks. Marinette smiled gently at him. "Stay. You can release your transformation. I won't look."

"Thank you." Chat breathed out.

Marinette said, "Is there anything you need? Like something to feed your kwa- I mean, are you hungry?"

Chat started to shake his head, but then stopped. "Do you have any cheese?"

"We have a stock of camembert we don't use down in the bakery if that's alright with you."

"That'd be purrfect." Chat grinned. To his disappointment, Marinette just smiled worriedly at him. Great. Now there were two on his guilt list.

* * *

A few minutes later, Marinette knocked on her trapdoor. "Chat, are you transformed?"

"Not yet." Came a muffled reply.

With a sigh of relief, Marinette went inside her room and set the tray of camembart on the floor before helping Chat Noir up and guiding him towards her bed.

Gently laying him down on the cushions, she started to retrieve the cheese when a gloved hand wrapped around her wrist. Chat said quietly, "Stay."

Suddenly feeling nervous, Marinette kicked off her bunny slippers and lay parallel to Chat Noir on her bed.

"Close your eyes. I'm releasing my transformation." Chat said. Marinette complied and a second later, there was a flash of green.

"CAMEMBART!"

"Plagg, sshhh!"

Marinette tensed. "Who's that?"

"Oh um…it - he - that's Chat Noir. Or at least the creature that makes me Chat Noir."

So his kwami's name was Plagg. Marinette felt him shift and then an arm slid through her neck and drew her nearer to him. Stroking her hair gently, she felt him say, "I'm sorry for making you worry, Princess."

With those words, all the pent up anger and sadness burst out as Marinette sobbed. "You stupid cat!"

He muttered apologies as he kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be more careful next time. I promise."

"What'll I do - what'll Ladybug do if you got really hurt and I'm not there to help you?" She felt his hand caress her cheek and grew calmer at the warmth of his skin.

"I won't ever disappear, princess. I swear on my life."

Finally believing his words, Marinette sank into sleep in Adrien's arms.

* * *

"You're not going to say goodbye?" Plagg asked as Adrien painstakingly opened the door through her balcony and climb out, mindful of his wound.

"I can't afford waking her up when she finally fell asleep." Adrien whispered.

Plagg hovered around for a minute and then said, "Sleep as Chat Noir tonight."

Adrien paused and looked at his kwami. "What? Why? Wouldn't that drain you?"

"As Chat Noir, my powers will heal your wounds faster."

"But the suit-"

"It's already mended. Once I gain my energy back, it's as good as new. And that applies to the holders as well."

Adrien felt a surge of gratitude for his kwami. "I owe you three whole rolls of camembart, Plagg!"

"Make that double!"

"You got it." Adrien nodded. "Plagg, transform me!"

* * *

The next morning, Marinette woke up alone in her bedroom with a sticky note on the pillow.

 _Thank you, Princess :)_

Marinette smiled gently.

Any time, kitty. Any time.

* * *

 **Okay, that was longer than a drabble but shorter than a short story. Oh well.**

 **Done! MariChat, fluffy angst. I can't stay away from that now can I? Next MariChat will definitely be fluffy fluff!**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	4. Pose a Threat

**Dabble in Drabbles 4: Pose A Threat**

 **Because I want to tease the characters a bit.**

 **Summary: In which Adrien turns into Chat Blanc and Ladybug receives help from an unexpected ally.**

* * *

"Adrien, I don't want to fight you!" Ladybug cried out desperately as she avoided another attack from the white cat's baton.

"I'm not Adrien!" Adrien, now turned Chat Blanc, said. "I am Chat Blanc!"

Ladybug hid behind a building wall, trying to catch her breath. Where was Chat Noir she needed him?! This was the most important time that she required his help and he was no where in sight.

Unless…

Ladybug's eyes widened. What if she was mistaking Adrien for Chat Blanc? What if Chat Noir was Chat Blanc all along?!

"Oh no, please." Ladybug groaned. "Don't make me kiss him again."

"No need to, Ladybug. Because you'll be dead."

She swiftly dodged as Chat Blanc dropped down to where she had been just a few seconds ago.

"Why were you turned into an akuma, Chat?" Ladybug cried out. Her heart ached at the sight of Chat Blanc - Chat Noir - glaring at her with absolute loathing.

This was so unChat Noir that she was taken aback. Her heart shattered though, at his words, "Because I loved you too much."

CATACLYSM

White spots of energy bubbled out of his hands as he smiled cruelly at her.

Looks like she had no choice.

LUCKY CHARM

And out fell Chloe.

You could imagine the faces of the three. I won't write it. You just imagine it. Okay, moving on.

"CHLOE?!"

"LADYBUG!" The very yellow girl squealed in delight. "Omigosh I totally need a selfie with you at this moment! Me, being summoned by your Lucky Charm?! Ohhh this is my lucky day!"

Ladybug, on the other hand, was less delighted, as seen from the very obvious distaste on her face. Of course, Chloe didn't see that as she snapped photo after photo of her in Ladybug's arms.

"Are you **done**?" Ladybug asked exasperatedly. Her arms were cramping!

"One more!" Chloe snapped the final picture. "Done!"

"Finally." Ladybug muttered under her breath and let her go.

"You girls ready to go to the afterlife?" Chat Blanc called out to them. Surprisingly, he was a gentleman enough to wait for Chloe to finish fangirling (at the mo) before proceeding to his plans of destruction.

Chloe looked at him and gasped. "Adrienkins?!"

"Adrien?" Ladybug said. "That's not Adrien, that's Chat Noir."

"Oh please, Ladybug. That's totally Adrien." Chloe pushed up the sleeves of her jacket. "And since you summoned me, looks like I'll take care of this mess."

"No Chloe, it's too dangerous!"

"Excuse me?" Chloe tossed her hair. "Danger is my middle name."

"Go away Chloe." Chat Blanc growled as she approached him.

Chloe gave him a head-to-toe look and wrinkled her nose. "Seriously, Adrienkins? Out of all the villain names and outfits out there, you opted for a white Chat Noir?"

"Like you can say anything yourself, Chloe." Chat Blanc sneered. "Seeing that last time you were turned into an akuma, you were an inverted version of Ladybug."

Okay, now that was a sensitive topic to Chloe. Not only because her best friend tried to kill her that day, but also because she turned against her idol and learned shame (although that still didn't deter her from her evilness).

"Listen to me Adrien," Chloe straight up marched to him and poked his chest with her sharp finger nails, "You might be my crush, but you're my friend first. You better snap out of this, or so help me I will tell Ladybug what you did when we were five!"

Chat Blanc eyes widened in alarm and panic. "Are you serious?"

"I am very serious." Chloe growled. "I will tell her .detail."

"You ca't scare me with something like that!" Chat Blanc said, the quiver in his voice betraying his confident facade.

Chloe smirked. "Oh really? Well then…" She turned to the spotted heroine and said, "Hey Ladybug, let me tell you that one time me and Adrien did when we were five. Adrienkins here-"

"CHLOE!" Chat Blanc swiped at her with his claws bathed with Cataclysm. Ladybug was faster though as she wrapped the string around her and pulled her to safety.

"I thought you were going to help! You made him even angrier!"

Chloe smirked. "That's the point. Because Adrien never gets angry. He gets annoyed, but not like this. You can thank me later."

This time, Ladybug had to protect Chloe as well as defending herself from the Cataclysm in his hands. Suddenly, Chloe gave her an insane request. "Ladybug, throw me at him!"

"Are you crazy?!" Oh it was tempting, but Ladybug didn't hate her that much to throw her in the hands of impending doom. Before Chloe could reply, Ladybug did just that.

Okay, maybe she hated her enough to throw her in the hands of impending doom.

Chloe stumbled forward and Chat Blanc's hand reached out to touch her. But the expression on her face stopped him. He growled, "Chloe, move."

"No." And with that Chloe grabbed his bell, threw it over to Ladybug, who crushed it under her foot and cleansed the infected butterfly.

"Bye bye petite papillion." Ladybug waved farewell at the bug. Taking Chloe's arm, she muttered, "I hate to say this but, I owe you one, Chloe."

"Of course." Chloe smirked. "What wouldn't Ladybug do without her most prestigious fan?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, biting back a retort as she tossed Chloe in air saying, "Miraculous Ladybug."

Chloe disappeared in pink bubbles that swept away all the destruction that happened to Paris. Including Adrien.

He opened his eyes and shook his head, looking around in confusion. "What happened? Why am I - My lad- Ladybug?!"

Ladybug smiled awkwardly at him, internally screaming. Adrien is looking at me! He's looking at me while I'm Ladybug! OMG will he find out I'm Marinette?!

Adrien on the other hand..omigosh it's Ladybug! She's looking at Adrien! ADRIEN! Not Chat Noir! Try to act natural! Act natural Adrien!

You could guess what happened next. The two dorks just stayed there gawking at each other.

Of course, much later, Ladybug would hit herself for thinking her perfect boyfriend material Adrien Agreste was actually that pun-loving kitty. But for now…

"What happened when you were five?"

* * *

 **Wheee the plot totally flew out of the window along with my sanity there. This was so random, I'm telling you.**

 **But hey, drabbles are always random and I won't say this is the weirdest oneshot I've made.**

 **Next time, brain, think of some fluff!**


	5. Maybe

**Dabble in drabble 5: Maybe**

 **Marichat because I am a sinner saved by grace.**

 **I can't get enough of this ship!**

 **Summary: In which Marinette saves Chat Noir and he wasn't quite pleased. Sin. Very sin.**

* * *

Why.

Why was she there?

It was like slow motion as he watched her push him out of the way before being hit by Shockwave.

"MARINETTE!"

She flew away and landed painfully on the ground, not moving.

It was like an ice cold grip on his heart. Then his vision was red. Very red.

Everything blacked out and the next thing he knew, he had Shockwave by the throat, his hand with Cataclysm poised above her face. What woke him out from his rage was Marinette painfully calling out his name.

"Chat." His ears perked up and he whipped his head at her. She was looking at him, pain in her eyes. "Please don't do this."

He caught his reflection at a window and was shocked at the cruelty on his face. His eyebrows creased, his mouth formed in a snarl, eyes burning. He looked at Shockwave. He slammed his Cataclysm on the sidewalk, very near her face. He growled, "Don't get any funny ideas."

And before he could hurt Shockwave any more, he leaped away and scooped up Marinette in his arms before bounding away to her house.

=.=

"What were you **thinking**?!"

Marinette winced at Chat's sharp tone. He paced agitatedly around her room, his tail flicking behind him. She said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Do you think you're Ladybug? Marinette, you're an ordinary girl!" Chat knew he was acting out of line and scaring her, but the thought of losing her utterly frightened him. "You didn't have to do that! I could've saved myself!"

"I couldn't stand getting you hurt." Marinette said.

Chat knelt in front of her and grabbed her arms. "And you think I wanted or ever want to see you hurt in my place? I would never forgive myself!"

Tears spilled from her eyes. She knew Chat Noir was the most caring person she had ever met, and seeing him pained… "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Chat…"

"Princess," Chat said softly, "Don't do that ever again. Please."

She nodded her head. Chat wiped away her tears gently, his fingers still shaking. He was scared. Utterly scared of losing her, his princess and classmate. But what he was more afraid of was his reaction on seeing her hurt. He was inches away from committing murder.

He cupped her face in his hands, cradling her like she was a fragile masterpiece. He stared deep in her eyes, an overwhelming feeling washing over him.

And then he kissed her.

It was desperate. It was needy. It was a sign of reassurance. He needed the reassurance that Marinette was still alive, she was still breathing, his princess was still here.

He pulled away, shocked at what he just did. Marinette's eyelids fluttered, her lips glossy and her cheeks dusted in a deep shade of pink. Chat swallowed. "Princess, I'm sorry – eep!"

Marinette had grabbed his bell and slammed her lips on his. Chat closed his eyes, pushing her down on her bed. Everything faded away and it was only senses.

The sense of smell.

Her scent was tantalizing. Something sweet and buttery. She smelled like bread.

The sense of touch.

His claws dug on her scalp and ran through her hair, pulling away the hair ties and weaving his fingers through the silky strands.

The movement of their lips syncing. Soft. Her lips were incredibly soft.

He licked her bottom lip and nibbled it, earning a moan from her. Using that opportunity, he explored the inside of her mouth lazily, their tongues battling for dominance.

Then it was gentle. Light kisses. On her lips. On her cheek. Down her neck. Back again to her lips.

And then he grew aggressive, his cat-like instincts taking over.

He growled, biting her lips. Marinette whimpered but returned his kisses with as much force. An exhilarating felling burned inside him, delighted at the fierceness from this small girl under him. He nibbled on her ear, before meeting her earrings. He frowned as he tried to tug it away.

Marinette gasped. "Chat, don't!"

With a last tug to prove his point on how unsatisfied he was, he moved to her neck. She clenched her fists on the back of his suit, feeling his sinew muscles move underneath her fingers as he sucked and nibbled on the skin under her ear.

With a last lick, he went back to those temptations of her mouth. This time, it was sweet, incredibly loving, and slow.

He purred as they sank into the moment. He felt her smile and he couldn't help but smile as well. It was a silent conversation as they exchanged kisses.

Finally, he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, both of them out of breath and at loss of words. He watched as she drew in deep breaths, her hair a mess and cheeks flushed. A swell of satisfaction rose inside him as he saw the hickey he gave her. It'd be interesting seeing her come to class on Monday.

As her eyes met his, the feeling came to him again as he ducked in and took her lips once more. Marinette protested, but gave in. Between the nibbles, she said breathlessly, "Chat, the akuma…"

"Don't worry Princess." Chat he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Ladybug will take care of everything."

"But-"

He muffled her protest with his own lips, enticing a moan, but she pulled away. "The akuma-"

"It's fine." Chat grinned. "She won't be moving from her place for a while."

"You killed her?!"

"I didn't! She just passed out."

Marinette sighed as she sank back on her bed. They looked at each other. Green and blue. Contemplation and curiosity.

"Why'd you do it?" Marinette said softly.

Chat Noir took her hand and pressed his lips on her skin. "Do I need a reason to kiss a princess?"

"Chat, be serious."

He leaned in, his lips centimeters away from her own. She could feel his breath fanning her cheeks. "I'm always serious, Princess."

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" Marinette whispered.

Chat smiled. "Maybe."

And with that, the start of possibilities began to turn.

=.=

"Marinette, why'd you put your hair down?" Alya asked two days later.

Marinette touched her hair. She laughed nervously, "Oh this? I wanted a change of pace."

Of course, she didn't tell Alya that a certain tomcat had left his mark on her.

But Adrien knew. And despite the many times Nino nudged him, he couldn't get the goofy grin off his face the whole day.

She would never know.

* * *

 **Tsssss spicy. Dang, I actually wrote something like these.**

 **MariChat does not make me innocent at all.**


	6. Surprise!

**Dabble in Drabbles 6: Surprise!**

 **Now this one's an Adrienette fic. Was gonna make it friendship, but then again, with Marinette's insane crush on him, that's not really possible, is it?**

 **Summary: In which Adrien witnesses Marinette's interesting selection of night wear.**

* * *

"Marinette! Wake up! Your friend is here."

The young girl groaned as she rolled out of bed. With a zombie-like walk, she trudged to the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth before going downstairs for breakfast.

Rubbing her still sleepy eyes, she walked to the kitchen, only to pause at the unfamiliar figure sitting in one of the chairs.

She blinked, trying to process the information that Adrien was sitting in front of the table munching on croissants and cookies. Maybe she was still dreaming.

He smiled sheepishly at her, his cheeks red. "Good morning. Alya is sick so she told me to help you carry the materials for the class project to school."

Marinette frowned. Okay, if this was a dream, then her brain should get an Oscar for best animation. Adrien fidgeted nervously. "So…um…looks like you're a fan of Chat Noir."

And in that moment, reality hit her with a slap.

This was real.

Adrien was there. And she was wearing her black cat themed jumper complete with cat ears and green cat eyes on the front with the words 'Purrfect Purrincess'.

With a shriek, Marinette dashed back up in her bedroom, slamming the trapdoor closed.

omigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh

HE SAW IT!

Marinette groaned as she stripped off her pajamas and threw it in the hamper before rushing in the shower and letting the cold water cool her steaming face.

A while later, she headed downstairs, now in her everyday wear and her hair in their usual style.

With a red face, she sat across from Adrien and dug in her bacon and eggs. Adrien was looking at her with amusement. She glared at him. "W-what's so funny?"

"Nothing." Adrien said with a grin. "I thought you were more of a Ladybug fan, seeing that you have the exact same hairstyle as her."

Marinette's heart skipped a beat. "It's just a coincidence! Besides, Chat Noir is just as important as Ladybug!"

"Important enough that you'd wear a shirt of his face to sleep?" Adrien asked cheekily. Marinette turned even redder as she flicked a piece of meat at his face. With cat-like reflexes, Adrien caught it in his mouth. Both of them stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"Did you just-" Marinette spluttered, "You caught it!"

"I guess I was just lucky?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

With a grin Marinette flicked another slice of meat at him. Adrien caught it easily between his teeth.

"Pffft!"

Both of them cracked up.

This time, Adrien broke off a part of a cookie and threw it at her. Marinette opened her mouth but it hit her nose instead. He laughed as she blushed furiously in embarrassment.

He did it again. And again.

She tried to catch it again. And again.

And failed again. And again.

It would've continued the whole morning if not for Marinette's mom to come in and said sternly, "Children shouldn't play with food. If you don't finish up, you're going to be late for your classes."

"Yes ma'am!" Both of them said simultaneously, not wanting to face the wrath of another adult because of food.

"So," Adrien said as they walked to school, arms full with a box of project supplies, "Are going to keep wearing the Chat pajamas or…"

"Adrien please!" Marinette groaned.

He just laughed.

=.=

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Marinette looked out the window and met a pair of green glowing cat eyes. She opened the window and Chat Noir jumped inside her room.

"Hey princess." He greeted cheerfully.

Marinette crossed her arms. "What do you want Chat?"

"A certain little birdie told me something interesting today." Chat said slyly. Marinette's face turned into a very dark shade of red. He walked towards her, his tail flicking in amusement. "Wow. I didn't know you thought of me in **that** way, Princess."

"You're thinking too much into it." Marinette mumbled as she backed away, tripping on her chair and tumbled on the floor. In a moment, Chat had her pinned underneath his arms.

He smiled mischievously as his claws trailed down her chest and rested on her stomach, reading the words on the shirt. "Looks like I've finally infected you with my clawesome puns."

Before she could blink, he had jumped up and pulled her to her feet. With a kiss on her hand, he said, "Mind if this princess make a companion shirt to that one?"

Marinette smirked. "Let me guess, you want Ladybug themed pajamas?"

Chat Noir put his hand on his chest in mock surprise. "You've read my mind princess!"

She rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. Telling him to stay, she opened her closet, pulled out a box and handed it to him. With a twinkle in her eye, she said, "Surprise!"

Chat looked at the box and then back at Marinette. He pointed to himself. "For me?"

Marinette nodded. He slowly took the gift and opened it. Inside was a pair of red pajamas with black spots with the words 'Don't Bug Me While I Sleep' on the shirt.

He said with an awestruck voice, "This is for me?"

Marinette looked worriedly at him. "You don't like it?"

"Are you kitten me?!" Chat Noir looked at her with wide twinkling eyes, utter happiness on his face. "Princess, you're the best!"

She squeaked as he wrapped her in a tight embrace, but smiled as she returned his hug. He said softly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Okay, why did this turn into MariChat again?**

 **Also, if you have any prompts, feel free to review or PM them to me! But it won't be written until after DiD 17 since I posted them in Tumblr first. If you have a Tumblr, go check it out in my blog under Lolly WRITES.**

 **See you!**


	7. Satisfaction, Illusions

**Dabble in Drabbles 7: Satisfaction. Illusions.**

 **Okay, I was extremely unsatisfied with The Puppeteer. One episode, they show Ladybug needing Chat Noir and that they're a team. And then the next, they show that Ladybug can do anything on her own, she doesn't need Chat Noir? I mean, seriously.**

 **I want to keep an open mind. Maybe this was just foreshadowing into the next episode which draws the conclusion because I'm guessing that those two are connected.**

 **ANYWAY, to ease my grouchiness, this drabble's a tribute to ep 18.**

 **Summary: In which Chat Noir visits Marinette late in the night. Feelings are revealed, and some are hidden. Thoughts voiced out.**

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Marinette wakes up blearily from her uncomfortable position on her desk. With sleepy eyes, she gets up and walks to the window.

She meets a pair of glowing green eyes and knows who it is. Opening the window, she says softly, "What brings you here so late in the night, Chat?"

Marinette doesn't notice the tenseness of his shoulders, the slight droop of his ears, the way he looks at her with sad eyes glazed over his smile. She doesn't seem to notice those. She never does.

"I'm sorry, princess." Chat says apologetically. "It's just…is it alright if I - I mean, I just need to talk to someone right now."

She lets him in and he slips inside and stands in her room, not touching anything, not looking at anything. Something is off about him. "Chat, is everything alright?"

"Yes! No, I mean…" He pauses and does not finish his sentence. Marinette steps up to him and cups his face in her hands.

"You can tell me anything."

Chat gazes at her. Finally, he speaks. "Marinette, who is Chat Noir?"

Marinette frowns. "Ladybug's partner."

Chat closes his eyes and a small laugh escapes from him. It's anything but mirthful. "Of course. Chat Noir is Ladybug's partner. That's a given fact."

"Chat?" Marinette is confused.

He looks at her. "But is he really? Is Chat Noir really Ladybug's partner? Is he really an equal to her?"

And then she realizes the hidden meaning behind his words.

Am I good enough?

"Chat, you're just as important!" She is shocked. She has never thought of him as anything less. "Both of you form a team! Why would you think something like that?"

He takes her wrists and removes her hands from his face and lets them drop on her sides. She wants to reach out to him, to reassure him.

He turns away and his eyes feel on the poster of Adrien on her walls. She blushes and tries to find an excuse, but he just smiles. "Even a stray is nothing compared to prince charming. Tell me, princess…"

His irises burn her. "Would you let in a stray cat in your house?"

"You're not a stray, Chat." She says quietly.

"Yes, but you believe that I think of myself as a stray."

She grows mad. He dares to play mind games with her. "That's not fair!"

"Everything in life is not fair. Just like how the sun will always shine upon the moon, but the moon will never be able to cast a shadow on her."

She's crying now. But she doesn't stop the flow of her tears. He watches the watery gems slide down her cheeks. "Why are you crying? I'm the one who feels like crying."

"I'm crying for you." She sniffs and says, "She needs you, you know that right?"

"But does she really? The more I think about it, the more I believe it's the other way around. I need Ladybug." He looks like he wanted to use another word other than 'need'. "But she doesn't need Chat Noir."

"You're a team!" She cries out, but that sounds weak even to her.

He shakes his head. "Team is just a word that downplays the fact that one person recieves all the glory, and the other are just there to help."

"So is it glory you want?"

His expression is unreadable. "Marinette, you would never understand."

"Why are you denying the fact that you're just as important as Ladybug?!" Her feelings are boiling inside her. She wants to understand him. She want him to understand that he means so much to her. Too much.

But she could never tell him that as Ladybug. Not ever. And she does not know why.

What he says next breaks her. "Because it's not a fact. It's just an illusion."

=.=

Ladybug doesn't see him for the next few days.

"My lady."

She turns around meets her partner's eyes. She sees him now. Clearly.

She sees his real self. This is Chat Noir. His mask is his reality. But behind those, was an insecure soul. A soul in need of reassurance. Reassurance that he is as important as any Ladybug out there.

But she can never do it as Ladybug.

Because he has put her up on a pedestal so high, he does not see her pain for him or see that she needs him.

And it hurts her to know that she could never curb that mindset.

* * *

 **I get the feeling that Adrien is more insecure of himself than he let on. Even when he is Chat Noir.**

 **And it hurts because his low self-esteem won't ever be assured until much later.**

 **He needs to be loved! My kitty deserves more than this!**


	8. Night Out, Make Out

**Dabble in Drabbles 8: Night Out, Make Out**

 **This is my poor attempt with Ladrien because the show basically gives us nothing but those two dorks staring at each other for 3 seconds!**

 **Summary: In which Adrien has a photoshoot during the night of Ladybug's patrol and the photographer is a romantic sap. Interesting…somethings happen.**

* * *

"More gaze, monsieur Agreste! I want more gaze! Gaze at the camera like it is the most beautiful thing in the world!"

Adrien looked seductively at the camera, imagining the face of Ladybug. His cheeks heated up and he stiffened, causing a growl of annoyance from the photographer.

"Okay, stop!" The photographer waved his hands in the air. "Hector cannot work if monsieur Agreste will not do what Hector wants! Where is your muse! I want your muse to show!"

Adrien sighed. It would've been easy if his muse wasn't the greatest superhero of Paris. Speaking of Ladybug, tonight was her turn to patrol.

He looked up to see if he could catch a glimpse of a spotted superhero. What he didn't expect was that she was nearer than he initially thought.

"Ladybug?!" He gasped. He had caught sight of her, peeking from behind a house's chimney. What was she doing there?! Was she watching him during his photoshoots?!

Unbeknownst to him, the photographer had caught how Adrien looked at Ladybug and snapped a picture. He then took a series of photos of Ladybug emerging from the chimney and jumping down to face Adrien.

[Ladrien intensifies]

"Uhh, hi." Ladybug smiled at him, waving her hand shyly. "I was passing through and saw you doing a photoshoot and I thought it was interesting and so I stopped to watch and-"

"I-I'm Adrien!" He blurted out, and then internally kicked himself.

Ladybug smirked. "I know. I see your face everywhere." _In my bedroom_ , she didn't add.

"O-Oh." Adrien said, while internally saying to himself, _real smooth there. Where's your Inner Chat?!_

"PERFECT!"

Both the teens jumped in surprise. Hector was looking at his camera and back at them, a fire burning in his eyes. "This is perfect! A midnight rendezvous with a Paris hero, Hector feels the passion coming through!"

He points at Ladybug. "You, Ladybug, shall do a series of photoshoots with monsieur Agreste here!"

"WHAT?!" Both the teens exclaimed at the same time. It was laced with shock and, duh, delight.

Ladybug stammered, "I-I have to continue with my patrol."

"Yes! She's um…very busy!" Adrien added, although he so badly wanted to be in a photo with her. When would the next time come where they would be able to meet each other as Adrien and Ladybug? This was a once in a lifetime chance.

Hector, of course being the prominent photographer that he was, saw things a little bit differently from everyone. He saw the hidden desires in the eyes of the young ones. _Oh, how love will change you._

"You cannot refuse Hector!" He said loudly, pushing Ladybug towards Adrien and placing them under the center of the spotlight with the Eiffel Tower behind them.

"I-I'm sorry about this my la- Ladybug." Adrien apologized.

Ladybug fiddled with her hair. "Oh it's fine. I think I can spare a few minutes for a photo."

"Great!" Ladybug grew surprised at the delighted look on his face. Adrien faced the camera.

Hector said, "Okay, monsieur Agreste, I want you to take mademoiselle's hand and kiss it lightly. Both of you are in a secret rendezvous that no one knows."

Adrien smirked internally. Oh if only they knew that he did this with Ladybug as Chat Noir.

Facing his hero, he took her gloved hand, bent down and kissed the top of it, his eyes trained on her face. Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, an embarrassed smile on her face. Just those little things made him fall in love with her again.

"Okay, now monsieur Agreste, hold the mademoiselle in your arms."

"What?!" Both of them turned red.

"Do it now or else we will stay here forever."

Adrien looked at his lady. "Ladybug, are you alright with this?"

"I-It's just a photo." Ladybug stammered.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can ask him to stop." Adrien offered.

"It's fine." Ladybug said softly.

Adrien slowly slipped his hands around Ladybug's waist and drew her closer to him, touching her delicately like she was made of glass. Taking a deep breath, Ladybug wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

"Nice! Very nice! Both of you have beautiful chemistry! Hector is very pleased!" Hector was crowing in delight as he snapped their figures from different angles. "Now both of you gaze at each other like they are the world to you."

 _It's not that hard to do_ , Adrien and Ladybug thought at the same time.

Green emerald met with blue like the heavens.

She was **the world** to him. She was the air. She was the light. She was home.

He was everything she ever wanted and more. He was everything she needed. Her inspiration. Her future.

I love you.

Words spoken through the eyes.

Hector smiled gently, looking at them with his real eyes and not through the lenses. This was pure love right here. Two young ones so very in love with each other, he would never catch the emotion, the mood, the atmosphere from the real thing.

With a final snap, he said slyly, "Now Hector wants both of you to kiss."

"WHAT?!"

Adrien and Ladybug stared at him, bug-eyed (haha). Their faces were as dark as the shade of Nathanael's hair as they tried to register the ridiculous (and most wanted actually) request.

"This wasn't part of the contract!" Adrien said as he moved away a polite distance from Ladybug.

Hector adjusted the lens of his camera. "This Midnight Rendezvous was not part of the contract as well. Of course, we could end it here and I will delete all the photos in the camera, never to exist again."

Adrien wanted those photos. Ladybug wanted those photos. But doing a kiss with their crush…it was like a dream come true. And they did dream.

Adrien and Ladybug exchanged looks.

There was silent agreement as they stepped forward to each other. Hector grinned. Works every time.

"Take it easy." Hector called out. "Hector wants you to savor this moment."

Oh they were savoring it alright. Savoring it so much that what they actually wanted was to just grab each other and kiss already! But they had an image to uphold.

Adrien cupped Ladybug's cheeks, his gaze flickering from her eyes to her soft glossy lips and back again at her.

Ladybug smiled shyly as she laced her fingers at the back of his neck and closed her eyes.

Adrien leaned in, stopping a few centimeters from her lips. He whispered quietly, "My lady."

And then his lips touched hers.

A jolt of electricity shot through them. Their senses went into overdrive, attuned to every breath, the touch of the lips, their taste.

In other words, it was **the kiss.**

The kiss they dreamed of, the kiss that was better than they had ever dreamed of.

It was only for a few seconds, when Adrien pulled away. Both of their cheeks were flushed, their gazes at nothing but each other.

"Again?" Adrien asked quietly.

"Again." Ladybug nodded.

This time, it was more confident. More bold. But the shyness was still there.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, feeling her body contour his, her warmth seeping through their clothes.

She ran her fingers through his hair, mussing his hairstyle, tugging on the strands, sending him purring like a cat.

Everything fell away and it was just the two of them. This moment.

Adrien and Ladybug.

With one last sweet kiss, they separated. Their foreheads touching, eyes never breaking from each other.

Adrien snapped out of his daze and jumped away. "I-I'm sorry!"

"I-It's alright." Ladybug reassured him, still breathless.

Hector whistled as he went through the photos. This was probably his best project to date. With a sly grin, he said, "You know, what Hector actually wanted was a kiss on the cheek. Didn't think you'd have a make out session."

… **"WHAT?!"**

=.=

"Oh no." Ladybug stared in horror at the biggest billboard in Paris. Actually it was all over Paris.

 **Midnight Rendezvous**

And the photo was of her and Adrien in each other's arms, gazing at each other.

Of course, Hector didn't use 'the kiss' photo because it was too precious to show to the world. That one was his own little guilty pleasure of capturing.

"Good evening, my lady."

Ladybug jumped in fright and turned around and saw Chat Noir grinning at her. There was a stab of guilt inside her.

She knew about his feelings. She wasn't that dense.

Chat glanced at the billboard, an amused expression on his face. He said, "Looks like you were pretty busy when I wasn't around, huh?"

"It isn't what it looks like!" Ladybug blurted out.

Chat raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cause seems to me that you're having a little crush on that embodiment of sexy right there. What with all that gazing at each other's eyes cliche, I wouldn't be surprised if you rejected my advances because of him."

Her silence and the red face face was everything that he needed to know. He gaped at her. "Seriously?!"

"So what if I liked Adrien Agreste?" Ladybug snapped, utterly embarrassed and mortified that Chat had found out. "I'm only human! And I have eyes!"

Chat Noir tried to keep his laughter in check. But it grew inside of him and bubbled out into the open.

Oh the irony.

* * *

 **I'd like to think that Ladybug isn't as embarrassed as when she's Marinette while facing Adrien. He, on the other hand, would be a mess like Marinette, but still keep his Chat persona with him while still being a gentleman.**

 **But then again, we won't know until the canon ladrien episode(s) comes out.** **IF it ever comes out.**

 **Basically, I need more Ladrien!**


	9. Paint Me A Picture

**Dabble in Drabbles 9: Paint Me A Picture**

 **Anyhoo, here ya go! A [** **fluff]** **fanfic with our tomato son!**

 **Summary: Nathanael and love and color.**

* * *

If he was to describe her, she would be red.

Everyone says that Marinette was pink because that was her favorite color, but to him she was red.

The color of passion. Of warmth and home. Of desire and blood. Of love and of hate. The first of the trinity of primary colors.

She was a ladybug red.

Besides, pink was just a red that didn't try hard enough.

* * *

He watches her at the back of the class. She does not see him gazing at her. Tracing her outline, the curve of her shoulders, the exposed part of her neck.

She does not see him draw her. Paint her. Illustrate her.

She does not see him fall in love with her.

* * *

It is hidden inside his studio. Away from prying eyes.

But when the clock strikes midnight and the whole house is asleep, he visits her.

He opens the door, places the canvas on the easel, and gazes at her.

The portrait of Marinette.

It glows and shimmers in the moonlight.

Each stroke of the brush is laced with longing. Each shade is colored with the desire to be nearer to her. The details in her eyes are painted with love.

He hesitates to touch the canvas, fearing it will come to life.

Turning to the table, he takes a brush and paints her.

* * *

He sees her looking at Adrien.

Of course.

Adrien is the sun and Nathanael the shadow.

He knows.

She looks at Adrien like how he looks at her.

(He tries to destroy her.)

(But his brush stops a centimeter away from her face.)

(He cannot.)

(She has drawn him in her claws so deep, if he destroys her, he destroys himself.)

* * *

Chloe.

She is a yellow he does not like. A pale, drab yellow.

His feelings bubble inside and his vision turns into a violent violet.

The world is washed out. He is looking out through an obscure mask.

He speaks of things to Marinette. Things he never dared to say to her.

But this is not him.

This is Le Dessinateur.

Everything moves like a fastforward in a movie.

He wakes up, Ladybug in front of him.

She stands there in red.

And in his heart, Marinette fades.

* * *

He smiles at her.

This time, he touches her.

It's cool under his fingertips. His feelings are locked in the dried colors.

He signs his name.

He tucks Marinette away.

Picking up a white canvas, he puts it on the easel.

She is red.

But this time, it is not Marinette.

This time, it is Ladybug.

* * *

 **Tomatoes are good for your health. Make sure to eat a considerable amount of tomatoes everyday!**

 **Except Nathanael. He is our son. We cannot eat him. We would be cannibals.**


	10. Good Guys Always Win

**Dabble in Drabbles 10: Good Guys Always Win**

 **Summary: She pieces a puzzle she does not want to see.**

* * *

"Ladybug, end this."

"No, Chat, no. Don't do this."

"Ladybug, you're the only one."

"I need you!"

"I know. But this time, you already know what's going to happen."

"Don't do it!"

Green meets blue.

Maelstrom of emotions.

A whisper in the chaos, like a leaf in the wind.

"I love you."

He lets go.

A scream shatters in the air.

A heart breaks in silence, but is felt in a volume of a thousand decibels.

She stands up to her feet.

She has to.

Even if all she wants to do is sink in the ground. Let the world swallow her up.

Bring him back. Bring him back to her. Bring her back to him.

She fights.

She has to.

Because she's Ladybug.

Because she's the good guy. And the good guys always win.

But at this moment, she has lost the battle.

She may have won the war, but she has lost the battle.

* * *

Everything is black and white. Everything has lost its luster.

Only the green is vibrant. Only the green stands out of this monochrome world.

And she laughs. Could fate get any more cruel?

It could.

Adrien Agreste is gone.

Not dead. Not missing. Just…gone.

Like Chat Noir.

The cruel irony.

She has pieced the last piece of a picture. A picture she does not want to see.

This time, her heart does not break.

It rips into shreds she can never sew together.

Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back.

It is too much.

Her mind locks the memories.

She forgets him.

* * *

Years pass.

The door is never open.

The key is lost.

And thus, a boy who was once here, is in a place behind a locked door.

A place at nowhere.

A place called forgotten.

* * *

 **No comment.**

 **I was having the angst vibe today.**

 **[sorry.]**


	11. Waltz Your Step

**Dabble in Drabbles 11: Waltz Your Step**

 **Marichat because I need inspiration and a mild romance. Plot bunnies stayed in their burrows so all I had in my brain field were dead leaves. And trust me, you don't want those.**

 **You guys are in luck! Looks like my marichat drabbles coincided with marichat week! Happy Marichat Week everyone!**

 **Summary: In which Chat Noir passed by Marinette's house and sees her occupied with an odd activity in the middle of the night.**

* * *

The night breeze wasn't that cold, but Chat Noir still shivered slightly under his suit. It kept out most of the winter chill, but still left him freezing.

As he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, he spotted a window with the light still on from a very familiar bakery. His curiosity perked up, Chat Noir bounded for Marinette's home.

Landing silently on the railings of her balcony, he flipped upside down and peeked through her window. What he saw almost made him slip from his perch.

Marinette was dancing!

What was even stranger was that she was dancing with a mannequin. He watched as she twirled around, dragging the revolving thing with her around the room, trying to be in time with the music. Her movements were fluid, but her timing and the form of her posture was wrong.

Chat tapped on the glass of her window. Marinette stopped and looked over him. Her eyes widened and flickered to a spot on her desk, but it went unnoticed. She switched off the music and marched up to her window and opened it. She hissed, "What are you doing here, Chat Noir?"

"Can't a knight visit his princess?" Chat Noir said with a grin. But then his façade was swept away by the cold wind, sending him sneezing.

"Come in, quick." Marinette said, partly because the chill was blowing into her room, and partly because she felt bad for him, freezing outside.

"Thank you." Chat said gratefully as he jumped inside, rubbing his arms as he looked around her room. His eyes fell on her interesting collection of pictures.

"So," Chat Noir drawled, "Adrien Agreste, huh?"

Marinette turned red as she tried to put down her posters. Chat laughed. "No, Marinette, leave it. Sorry, I won't tease you."

He grinned as she looked at him in embarrassment. She said, "So why is it that you came here, Chat?"

"Well, I saw that your light was still on in the middle of the night. And so I got curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Marinette said automatically.

Chat replied smoothly, "Satisfaction brought it back. Besides, it looks to me that you need a little help with your little waltz."

"I don't need help. I just need a little more practice." Marinette muttered.

"With a dummy?" Chat raised an eyebrow. Marinette looked away. "Thought so. Well, you're in luck, princess. Because this black cat shall be your mentor."

Marinette stared at him skeptically. "You can dance?"

"More than you think." Chat said with a wink. "So, first of all, why are you dancing, what piece, and with whom?"

"Wait, slow down!" Marinette waved her hands in the air. He waited as she collected her thoughts on Chat Noir actually helping her. She said, "I'm doing this for a music project in school. We were assigned with partners and I didn't want to be an embarrassment so…"

Chat Noir frowned. But they didn't need to practice until the next music lesson. Then he understood. Adrien was partnered with Marinette. Oh. Ohhh.

"Well then," Chat cleared his throat, "Let's start with the basics, shall we?"

Marinette nodded. They stepped closer together. Chat took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder, placing his right hand at the small back between her shoulder blades. Taking her other hand, he let it rest over his palms, holding it firmly, but not too hard.

"Stand up straight." Chat said and Marinette straightened her back. A small smile tugged on the side of his lips. "Well then, a waltz starts with a ¾ beat. That means three beats per bar."

"I know that much." Marinette mumbled.

Chat grinned. "Well then, let's start with the box. I will lead, you follow."

"Why don't I get to lead?"

"Because I know how to dance and you don't. Not yet anyway." Chat said, ending the argument right there. Marinette frowned but complied.

Chat Noir took the lead.

Left foot forward.

 **One**

Right foot step forward diagonally.

 **Two**

Left foot close on right foot.

 **Three**

Right foot backward.

 **Four**

Left foot step backward diagonally.

 **Five**

Right foot close on left foot.

 **Six**

Box close.

Chat stopped and looked at Marinette. "Do you get it?"

Marinette nodded her head, a smile on her face. "This is actually easier than I thought."

"That's 'cause you have a _clawsome_ teacher." Chat said smugly. Marinette 'accidentally' stepped on his toe. "Meow-ch!"

"Oops, I wasn't watching." Marinette said with mock innocence.

Chat's eye glinted mischievously. "Do you mean you weren't _waltzing_ where you were going?"

This time, the step on his foot wasn't accidental. "Meow-ch! Okay, I'll stop with the puns! (For now)"

Readjusting his hold, he said, "One more time and then let's add some twirls."

Marinette's eyes widened, but then she set her jaw with determination. "I can do this."

"That's my princess." Chat Noir winked.

"Last time I checked, I already had a prince charming." Marinette said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, but I'm your knight, not your prince. So basically, you're still my princess."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Let's just dance."

Chat happily complied. They did the box a few more times without the music, Marinette chanting the beats under her breath. Then, Chat let go of his right hand from her back, and Marinette twirled around and then returned in his arms. With a smirk, Marinette let go of her left hand, and this time, Chat Noir twirled around, popping his foot for emphasis. He batted his eyelashes at Marinette and she had to cover her mouth, trying to smother her giggles.

It was quite a sight to see. Two teenagers, one in a tight leather suit and the other in pajamas, dancing in the bedroom with no music in the middle of the night.

* * *

Marinette yawned as she spun around and then started to sway backwards. She would've fallen on the floor if Chat didn't catch her in time. "Woah there, princess. Careful."

He looked at the time and his eyes widened. It was 2 in the morning! And they still had school later in a few hours. "Looks like we got carried away. It's time for you to turn in for bed."

"I can still go on." Marinette said slowly, fighting off the drowsiness. Chat Noir shook his head. She squeaked as Chat swept her off her feet, carrying her in his arms. "Chat! Put me down!"

Chat Noir turned to the end of her bedroom and flicked off the light. Marinette was slowly lulled to sleep as he carried her up to her bed and laid her down, tucking her in. Pulling the blanket up her shoulders, he patted her head and said gently, "Good night, Marinette."

"Night…kitty…" Marinette's eyes closed as she succumbed to sleep. Chat pushed her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead.

And with a soft smile and a little secret, Chat Noir bounded away in the night.

* * *

A few days passed and the music lesson came.

Several pairs were scattered around the music studio, some pairs happy, others shy, and one particularly displeased.

"Why am I not paired with Adrien?!" Chloe screeched. "Why should I dance a waltz with that weirdo?"

And with weirdo, she gestured to Nathanaël beside her, who was looking none too pleased as well.

Mrs. Gretchen looked over her clipboard and raised her eyebrow. "One, do not use that tone on me young lady. Two, I am aware of you and Adrien's compatibility in dancing, seeing as I am the one who arranges the program for all your father's social parties. And three, if you do not dance with Nathanael, your grade would certainly be a **zero** on my clipboard."

While Chloe had a piercing stare that could send people doing her bidding, Mrs. Gretchen's would send you on your knees practically begging for your life if you dare get on her wrong side. In other words, Chloe lost that staring contest.

Adrien looked over to his partner. "Are you okay?"

Marinette nodded, her face flushed. "I-I'm fine! Peachy perfect!"

At the back of the room, Alya slapped her hand on her face.

Adrien smiled, but inside him, he was quite bummed out. He was hoping with all the practice she did with Chat Noir, she'd be more confident in her dancing and be less awkward around him. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"Alright, please face your partners." Mrs. Gretchen called out. "Now gentlemen, hold your partner's right hand, and rest your right hand between her shoulder blades. Make sure your arms are on the same level as your shoulders."

Adrien reached out for her hand, but the minute they touched, Marinette jolted away. He blinked. Okayy. There was twinge of hurt inside him, but he pushed it away. "Sorry," He smiled sheepishly. "May I take your hand?"

"N-no, I should be the one saying sorry!" Marinette exclaimed, frantic. But then calmed down when Adrien politely held out his hand. With a flushed face, she let him hold her.

They stepped closer and stood in position. There was a spark of familiarity on how he held her and Marinette frowned. Couldn't be. Maybe she was over-thinking things.

"Perfect! Adrien and Marinette, you two have a perfect stance!" Mrs. Gretchen said in delight. "Did you two practice in advance?"

"N-no." Marinette stuttered.

The music teacher raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, I've never seen such perfect chemistry between a dance couples before. I look forward to your dance routine next week."

Marinette turned her eyes down, fighting off her growing blush that spread to her ears and down the back of her neck. Adrien bit back a laugh. She was pretty funny.

"Okay! Now everyone, follow my footsteps as I show you the basics of the waltz."

Marinette and Adrien inwardly chuckled. As Adrien stepped forward with his left foot, Marinette followed his lead. Two of them paused, surprised at the fluidity of the movement.

Mrs. Gretchen turned on the music and Hector Belioz's Symphony Fantastique 2nd movement played out.

"May I have this dance?" Adrien asked, bowing as he held out his hand.

A delighted smile grew on her face as she curtsied. "Pleasure is all mine."

And with that, they started to dance. Them having chemistry was an understatement.

It was like they were an extension of each other. The way they moved from one dance sequence to another, it was like water.

But then again, Adrien's bad luck had to strike at the worst timings. He accidentally tripped Marinette. She started to fall backwards, but then he caught her around her waist. Automatically, he said, "Whoops. Sorry, I wasn't _waltzing_ where I was going."

Marinette's eyes widened. Adrien's eyes widened.

 **Crap.**

Marinette scrambled out of his arms and stared at him with a series of expressions on her face. Shock to embarrassment to fear to shock to finally, anger. Mixed with love.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close. Adrien realized what she was doing and quickly placed his hands on her waist, the two of them slow dancing.

It would be romantic if it wasn't for Marinette hissing at his ear, "Chat Noir is you?!"

"Surprise?" Adrien said weakly. "I didn't mean to hide it from you."

"This is so embarrassing." Marinette groaned.

Adrien grinned. "Embarrassing that your knight was your prince charming? Or that your knight saw you crushing on prince charming, who technically, is your knight? Or that you-"

"Adrien – Chat - please!"

"Looks like the _chat's_ out of the bag."

She stomped his foot. 'Accidentally'.

"Ouch!"

* * *

 **Welp, this was meant as Marichat. How'd it turn into Adrienette?**

 **I'm not complaining though. We need a little more of these ships. And it turned out longer than I expected.**

 **See ya'll around!**


	12. Tangled in Yarn

**Dabble in Drabbles 12: Tangled in Yarn**

 **Another Marichat because why not? Pretty short.**

 **Summary: Marinette is reminded why Chat Noir is not allowed to be near her while she's knitting.**

* * *

It was taunting him. It was definitely taunting him.

He tried to ignore it. He flipped through magazines. Pore over Marinette's sketchbooks, he even faced his back from it.

 **But it was still there.**

Chat Noir's tail flickered here and there as he watched Marinette knit the green scarf. The strand from the needles danced and swayed to the rhythm of her knitting.

Before he could blink, his claws had already snatched at the string. It tangled up in his fingers and the ball of yarn thumped on the floor and rolled away. The scarf flew in the air and untangled.

Panicked, Chat waved his hand around, trying to dislodge the yarn from his fingers. It made it worst.

"Chat!" Marinette's irritated voice pierced his ears.

He flinched and looked up guiltily at her. She was glaring at him, her eyes ablaze. His ears seemed to deflate as he tried to make himself smaller. Who knew that the nicest girl he'd ever met could get as angry as this. Chat said guiltily, "I'm sorry."

Marinette tried to stay angry, but the way his eyes widened and stared deep in her soul, she couldn't do it for long. With a sigh, she knelt down and untangled the yarn from his fingers.

"Really kitty," Marinette said in exasperation. "If you keep playing with it, I will never finish this in time."

"Who're you giving it to?" Chat asked.

Marinette looked at him. "I was going to give it to you."

His eyes widened. "Me?!"

"But with the way you're hindering my progress, looks like you don't really want it." Marinette said nonchalantly as she finally set his fingers free.

"No no no! I want it!" Chat blurted out. He put one hand over his heart and held up the other like a pledge. "I promise not to bother you princess!"

"You better." Marinette said playfully as she picked up the discarded items and flopped back on her bed, resuming her knitting.

This time, Chat Noir behaved. He laid down beside her, lying on his stomach, his head resting on his arms. A soft smile played on his face as he gazed at her. But then, the movement of the string caught his eye again. He reached out.

"Hands to yourself."

"I _apawlogize_ , princess."

He grinned as she sighed, but she had a smile on her face. A few minutes passed, with nothing but their breathing and the clack of her knitting needles. Then, Chat Noir reached out his hand.

But this time, it didn't go for the string. Marinette froze as she felt his gloved hand brush her cheek. She looked at him and blushed at the way he was gazing at her. "Chat?"

He smiled gently. "Hey Marinette."

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

* * *

 **I told you it was short. But it's a drabble so.**

 **Anyway, Marichat friendship with a hint of love? Maybe? Not really?**

 **Oh well.**


	13. Case Closed

**Dabble in Drabbles 13**

 **This is the moment where I finally realize that I have to write my drabbles in Word instead of straight into Tumblr because my internet is a jerk. It reached almost a thousand words and then 'whoops! Your internet stopped working! Everything is lost!' Ugh.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Nee-chan = big sister (even though they're not related)**

 **Nii-san = big brother (even though they're not related)**

 **Summary: In which Adrien is reminded to not underestimate kids, especially a 7 year old Japanese kid who seemed too smart for his own age.**

* * *

Adrien was taking a stroll through a park, when he bumped into a small child, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"I'm so sorry kid!" Adrien said frantically as he helped the child up and gave him back his glasses. The kid nodded in thanks as he put it on. He looked about 7 years old, wearing a blue shirt, blue shorts, red shoes, and a red bow tie around his neck. "What's your name?"

The kid said something in Japanese. Adrien frowned. "Conan? Like Arthur Conan Doyle?"

The boy, Conan, looked surprised. "You can understand Japanese?!"

Adrien grinned. "Well, I didn't watch all that anime for nothing."

Conan laughed and Adrien joined in. Standing up, Adrien held out his hand and said, "So, Conan, are you lost?"

Conan nodded as he took his hand. "I was in a tour group with my guardian, Ran nee-chan, but I got separated."

"Well then, let's go find her, shall we?" Adrien said with a smile. "Oh, and I'm Adrien."

"Adrien nii-san." Conan rolled the name around his tongue. Adrien was thrilled with being called a 'nii-san' by an actual Japanese person.

As they searched for the kid's guardian, Adrien learned several things about Japan. First, that Japanese people don't really like 'otaku' (Sad, but true). Anime was a big part of the culture there, and you eat sushi in one bite.

Suddenly, screams pierced the air. Adrien stiffened. He sensed an akuma attack. What surprised him more, however, was Conan running towards the source of the screams. "Wait, Conan! Come back! It's too dangerous!"

The boy didn't seem to hear. Fear gripped his heart. If the kid got hurt, he would never forgive himself. He ran after him, praying that nothing bad would happen.

They arrived at the square where a man with manga papers for skin, stood at the top of the fountain, bellowing, "I AM ANIMA! FEAR ME!"

Peeling off his skin, he sliced it towards fleeing people, turning them into comic icons trapped in manga panels.

Conan stood there, flabbergasted. "W-What is that?!"

Anima spotted him. Before Conan could get hit, Adrien grabbed the boy and they barreled into an abandoned shop.

The boy was still in a dazed state and Adrien couldn't blame him. This must have been his first time seeing an akuma attack. Peeking through the window, he breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted a red blur swinging in the rooftops.

"Conan, I want you to stay here. Ladybug will take care of everything." Adrien said gently to the boy.

He looked at the young model with wide eyes. "T-That thing-"

"It's a long story." Adrien said. "I'm going to go out there and search for help. Stay here. You'll be safe. Everything will end soon, I promise."

And with that, Adrien dashed out of the shop and into an abandoned alley, transforming into his alter ego.

* * *

"Good afternoon, my lady." Chat Noir said smoothly, landing in all fours beside her. "Looks like things are a bit _animated_ right now."

"Chat, focus." Ladybug snapped. This akuma was tougher than the previous ones that they had encountered. If they got too near, Anima would turn them into fictional characters and put them in a comic panel (oh the irony).

After a few minutes of fruitless efforts, Ladybug deemed it time to use her last resort. She threw her yo-yo in the air.

LUCKY CHARM

And out fell a skateboard.

"What am I going to do with this?!" Ladybug screeched. "I don't know how to skate!"

Suddenly, Conan, who had spotted the skateboard, dashed out of the shop. Grabbing the contraption from her arms, he said, "I'm borrowing this!"

And with that, he ran towards the akuma.

"Wait, what?!" Ladybug blinked. "Kid! Come back here!"

"Conan! Come back!" Chat Noir cried out.

Conan faltered for a fraction of a second, but continued to run. He saw a ramp-like structure and began to skate towards it. As he and the skateboard flipped in the air, like slow motion, Conan directed his wristwatch to the direction of the akuma and pressed a button. A small dart flew through the air and pierced the neck of Anima.

The akuma staggered around and then fell on the ground with a thud. The skateboard clattered and swiftly drifted to a stop. Conan flipped it up and tucked it under his arm as he headed towards the akuma with a rattled, yet triumphant smirk on his lips.

Unclasping the necklace from around Anima's neck, Conan headed towards the two shocked superheroes. He handed the necklace to Ladybug saying, "Here."

Ladybug blinked, wondering what he just said. Chat Noir said, "Finish the job, my lady."

A few seconds later, everything returned to normal. Conan gazed around a repaired Paris in amazement. He looked up at them. With a grin, he said in French, " _Affaire classée_ (Case Closed)"

The two teenagers would've just stood there, gawking at him, if it weren't for their miraculous beeping in warning. With half-assed excuses, Chat Noir and Ladybug ran in opposite directions.

Conan looked at the two in confusion. With a shrug, he searched for a bench to sit on and wait for Adrien.

* * *

Adrien arrived, panting. "S-sorry about that, Conan. I was held up and-"

"So the black and red lady doesn't know you're Kuro Neko?" Conan asked innocently.

 **What?**

"W-what are you talking about, Conan?" Adrien asked nervously.

" _Whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth_." Conan said. And at that moment, there was something ominous about the child. He tapped his temple. "You left, Kuro Neko appeared, and vice versa. You have the same eyes, voice, hair, etc. It's elementary."

Adrien gulped. The observation skills of this kid was frightening. For a second there, Conan was like a different person entirely.

"It's Chat Noir, actually." Adrien corrected. "And-"

"Don't worry." Conan chirped. The innocent child was back. "I won't tell anyone."

Adrien sighed in relief.

"Conan-kun!"

Adrien and Conan looked up, spotting a 17 year old Japanese girl rushing towards them with Marinette trailing behind her.

"Ran nee-chan!" Conan brightened up. Ran sank down to her knees and wrapped the boy into a bone-crushing hug. He squeaked, his face turning red.

"You had me so worried!" Ran cried. Conan's eyes widened and then grew soft as he gazed at her.

Conan said quietly, "Sorry."

Adrien and Marinette stood a few feet away. The moment felt too intimate to interrupt; which was ridiculous, since the girl was 17 and Conan was just an elementary kid. Or was he really?

Adrien gave a smile to his classmate. "So you helped her?"

"I d-dud- I mean, I did." Marinette stuttered, her face steaming.

Standing up, Ran bowed to them and said in clumsy French, "Thank you very much!"

"It's no problem." Adrien said easily in Japanese. Marinette and Ran stared at him in shock.

Conan piped up, "He learned from binge-watching anime."

Adrien frowned. 'Binge-watching' was an unnecessary comment. Conan just smiled cheekily at him.

"O-Oh. Well then," Ran smiled pleasantly at the two. "Thank you both so much. Conan-kun must've been a handful."

Conan grouched. "Not that much."

She raised an eyebrow. Conan hung his head in guilt. It seemed like this had already happened a few times. Taking one last bow, she said to the kid, "Conan-kun, let's go."

As he watched them leave, Adrien muttered under his breath, "Conan, who are you?"

Conan looked over his shoulder, met his eyes, and smirked.

"Edogawa Conan. A detective."

* * *

 **I was having DC nostalgia so I clashed two of my favorite fandoms together. If you haven't watched Detective Conan/Case Closed, I definitely recommend it! It's awesome!**

 **Of course, this can be read without having to know about Detective Conan. Also, Kuro Neko means Black Cat in Japanese.**

 **But I wrote this because I was feeling lonely. Am I the only one who's into DC while being in ML as well?**

 **Anyway, see ya'll next time!**


	14. Missing Muse

**Dabble in Drabbles 14.1: Missing Muse**

 **Because we all have the same idea to post fluffy fluffs on Valentine's Day.**

 **This will be a mini DD14 series because who knows how many Valentine related fluffs I have in my head.**

 **And I'm so happy I'm not alone as a DC fan here in ML! *banzai!* you guys are awesome!**

 **Summary: In which Gabriel Agreste longs for his wife to come back.**

* * *

Valentine's Day.

It had meant so much to him before.

Midnight walks down the Seine River, a pot of jasmine flowers because that was her favorite, evening dinners at the restaurant where they had their first date.

Precious memories blackened at the edges by her disappearance.

He yearns for her. He misses her. He longs for her presence.

His life partner, his inspiration, his love.

His wife.

People say that Gabriel Agreste's fashion is always the trend every year. But for those who were real experts, they knew he had lost his touch.

The peak of his fame and creativity was during his happy wedded years.

But when she disappeared, he had lost his muse.

* * *

He sees her in Adrien.

And he cannot bear to look at him.

He loves his son. He really does.

But whenever Adrien smiles, whenever his green eyes light up, she appears in front of him.

And the pain she left in his soul throbs.

That's why he stays away.

* * *

He wonders what she'll say to him about neglecting his fatherly duties.

He has his way of taking care of Adrien. He drills into him the manners of a gentleman, etiquette, and education which will help him survive in the far future.

But he knows he cannot give his child the other aspects only a mother can. Love, affection, kindness, comfort.

He wishes she is by his side to raise Adrien together. Properly, like a complete family.

* * *

Every day, he wakes up and finds the other side of his bed empty.

And every day, he wonders when she will come back.

Not only for him, but for their child as well.

* * *

 **I had no muse for the love square at the moment, so I decided to type in what I had written in my notebook about Gabriel Agreste's muse.** **See what I did there?**

 **Anyway, I like to think that Gabriel Agreste is actually human with human emotions. This fic was kinda experimental.**

 **Anyway, not all Valentines are happy. So this is mildly angst fluff.**

 **But DD14.2 will definitely be fluff!**


	15. DING! Cookies!

**Dabble in Drabbles 14.2: Ding! Cookies!**

 **The fluff I promised. Adrienette-ish Marichat-ish romance/friendship fluff.**

 **I kinda changed the poem at the beginning from the Tumblr version, but it's still the same. The poem was what I wrote from a friend's request to give to her crush. :D**

 **Summary: In which Adrien finally receives the cookies he deserves.**

* * *

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _We don't talk much,_

 _But I still like you._

* * *

Marinette groaned as she banged her head on her desk.

Nothing! She had absolutely nothing!

"This is the worst pre-Valentine's Day ever!" Marinette moaned.

Tikki floated up at her. "But you have so many great ideas!"

Marinette ran over the list she had written out to give to Adrien for Valentine's Day.

Clothes? Like a scarf or something?

No, she already made him one. Although he had thought it was from his father instead. Also, he only wears the Gabriel Agreste fashion line, so she couldn't really give him those.

A Valentine letter?

But she already wrote one last year, yet that idiot didn't even realize it was from her.

Cookies? Chocolate?

Models have strict diet! It would probably be confiscated before he could take a bite. Or maybe if he ate it, he'd grow fat and she'd ruin his modeling career and and –

"ARGH! This is so frustrating!"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tikki swiftly hid away as Marinette looked out her window, knowing exactly what she would find; or more like, **who** she would find.

"Good evening, _purrincess_." Chat Noir said as he climbed inside her room. He looked around, his eyes trailing the hundred photos of Adrien in her bedroom. "Looks like your collection doubled the last time I came to visit."

Marinette's cheeks turned as red as Nathanaël's hair. The last time he visited…well, they tried their best not to mention it. Although Chat would 'accidentally' let it slip. She said hurriedly, "What are you doing here Chat?"

"Can't a knight visit his princess?" He said smoothly, his voice silky.

 _Focus, Marinette! Think of Adrien! Adrien, the love of your life!_

Marinette scowled at him. "Last time I checked, I already had a prince charming. And knights were beheaded if they were tried for treason."

"Oh yes, but they'd never behead a prince." Chat said swiftly, confusing her. Before she could ask him questions, his eyes fell on the list she wrote on her notebook. "What's this?"

"Don't look!" Marinette shrieked as she reached for it. Chat, however, was quicker as he snatched it up and held it away from her reach. She grabbed his shoulder and reached for it. "Chat, give it back!"

"One moment." He said, reading the list. She watched curiously as his cheeks turned red. "I-is this a Valentine's Day gift list for your prince charming?"

Marinette flushed deeply. "S-So what if it is? I bet you're gonna laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you?"

His serious tone made her look up. His cat eyes pierced her. He said softly, "I would never laugh at your hard work, Marinette."

"I-I…um…" Marinette looked away, very aware of their close proximity, and said shyly, "Thank you."

Chat Noir grinned as he looked over the list once more. Returning the notebook to her, he started to leave. "Well, see you princess. I gotta go and keep an eye on Paris."

Marinette nodded in understanding. It was his turn to patrol that night. Before he could leap away however, he said, "If you're unsure of what to give him, I recommend the cookies."

And with that, he blended into the shadows.

Marinette blinked and then a grateful smile lit up on her face.

"Thank you, Chat Noir."

* * *

Marinette was extra early that morning. She had arrived before anyone else, holding a large bag filled with various pastries decorated with the Valentine theme. She crept up to Adrien's locker.

"Tikki." She whispered. Her kwami saluted and flew through Adrien's locker, opening it from the inside. Marinette quickly stuffed the bag inside, careful not to crease the edges. She slammed the locker shut and Tikki locked it.

Marinette quickly ran back home. She couldn't stay in the school lest someone would guess that she was the one who sent Adrien the Valentine's Day gift.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Marinette squealed in delight as she jumped around her room.

Tikki asked, "Did you sign the card?"

The girl paused. She sank on her knees and banged on the floor. "Again! I forgot it again!"

Chat's bad luck was probably rubbing on her. She blamed it on his bad luck. (Although she knew that she was just an extreme klutz)

But then again, as she went to class that morning and saw Adrien munching happily on her cookies, she couldn't help but smile.

If it made him happy, then that made her happy.

* * *

That evening…

 _Ding._

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her phone. She opened it up and practically fell off her chair with a shriek.

 **Adrien: Thank you for the cookies Marinette. :)**

 _Ding._

Adrien, with a towel on his damp hair, looked at his phone. A grin graced his face.

 **Princess: How did you get my number?!**

 _Ding._

 **Adrien: It's a secret. ;)**

 _Ding._

 **Princess: Did Alya give it to you?!**

 _Ding._

 **Adrien: Who knows. I don't know. :D**

 _Ding._

 **Princess: Wait. How did you know it was from me?!**

 _Ding._

 **Adrien: Who knows~~**

 _Ding._

 **Princess: ADRIEN! =[]=**

* * *

 **So, ahem, what happened the last time Chat visited you, Marinette? *eyebrows wiggle***

 **ehehehe Marichat's next in the DD14 Valentine series!**

 **Happy (late) Valentine's Day!**


	16. Love in Time

**_Dabble in Drabbles 14.3: Love in Time_**

 **Marichat because it's the day of love! :D**

 **Summary: And in that moment, time stood still.**

* * *

How does one make time stand still?

How does one stop the clock from ticking to the next second? To just press pause?

Three different ways.

Chat discovered how to stop time in three different ways.

And wished rewind could happen instead.

* * *

 **1\. A kiss**

It was an accident. A pleasant and wonderful one, but an accident nonetheless.

(It was intentional. A pleasant and wonderful one, but intentional nonetheless.)

He wasn't complaining though. From the way his eyes shone and the way his smile showed his pearly whites, one could tell that he was enjoying this.

They were on Marinette's balcony, wrapped up in her blanket and talking. Talking about anything. Talking about everything.

Although it was Marinette was the one doing most of the talking and Chat just watched her with amused affection.

("He's really handsome! And nice and modest! He doesn't brag, he's always polite, and he treats everyone fairly, even Chloe.")

Her eyes were bright and he swore that it shone even more than the stars in the sky, even more than the reflections of diamonds, even more than the light from the Eiffel Tower. Her cheeks were painted with the pink of a virgin rose. Her mouth was a tantalizing temptation.

Adrien would never do these things, think these thoughts.

But this wasn't Adrien. This was Chat Noir.

And Chat Noir would do these things, think these thoughts.

"Princess, I'm going to kiss you."

"What?"

He leaned forward and his lips touched hers.

Time stopped.

The next tick of a clock never came. Everything faded. Only this moment revolved in the space of time.

It was light, like the rays of the early sunrise, like cotton candy, like the shyness of a first kiss.

It was sweet, like the taste of honey, like a Valentine's Day poem, like the sugars of a first kiss.

It lasted only a second. But in the matter of a second, it was an eternity.

He pulled away.

She grew mad. "You can't do that!"

"I just did." He replied cheekily.

"You know I like Adrien!"

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I was curious."

"Curious?!"

"I did warn you that I was going to kiss you."

"You didn't give me time to reply!"

"You could've pulled away before I did."

"I – argh!"

Marinette's cheeks were flushed and she had a small pout on her face. "You're my friend Chat."

"I know." Chat replied.

"Friends don't kiss."

"Are you sure?" Chat asked, and Marinette stiffened at the solemnity of his tone. "Because before you love someone, you start first as friends."

Marinette stared at him. "Then…"

Chat smiled as he stood up and stretched lazily. He gave her a wink. "I'll be waiting, princess."

* * *

 **2\. Confession**

"I'm sorry."

That's what she said.

Everything froze. Nothing moved.

Time stopped.

Only those words resonated around him, inside him, through him.

Two words directed to the half of a whole.

He knows. Of course he knows.

His princess wanted the prince charming, not the knight.

But if her prince was her knight, would she love him still?

"I'm sorry."

That's what he said.

She's crying. He's crying.

They're both crying.

Because they're friends.

They loved the other half of the other without knowing the other half.

And it's frustrating.

Why couldn't the half be one whole without keeping any secrets?

They couldn't help being friends.

They couldn't help being in love with each other.

They couldn't help being in love with each other while loving the other half they didn't know.

Two people.

Four personas.

One large heartbreak.

* * *

 **3\. Death**

The darkness edged at the sides of his vision.

But all he saw was red. Ladybug red.

 _My Lady._

And time stopped.

The clock of Adrien Agreste, the seconds of Chat Noir, dissolved.

Only Death could truly stop Time.

* * *

 **Rewind.**

 **...28.29.30.**

 **...59.60.**

 **...31.30.**

 **...5.4.**

 **3.**

 **2.**

 **1.**

 **0.**

 **Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**

Chat opened his eyes, and saw the face of a crying Marinette. She had him wrapped in her arms, her body wracked with heavy sobs.

"Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back."

"I'm back."

Marinette's eyes fluttered open. Chat reached out his hand to touch her face and was shocked at his bare fingers.

Chat had returned to being Adrien.

"Chat." Marinette grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He squeezed back. "Adrien."

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag, princess."

 _"Je t'aime."_

His eyes grew wide.

 _"Je t'aime."_ She repeated. Her tears still streamed down her face and fell on his cheeks. "Chat Noir, _je t'aime_. Adrien, _je t'aime_."

She cried harder, like her whole world had collapsed and was suddenly pieced back together.

 _"Je t'aime."_

 _"Je t'aime aussie."_

Adrien wrapped his arms around her neck and held her, like she was the whole world to him.

I love you.

 _Je t'aime._

Love.

 _Amour._

Time stopped. Love moved.

And everything was alright in this broken world.

* * *

How does one make time stand still?

How does one stop the clock from ticking to the next second? To just press pause?

One loves.

* * *

 **Well well well, look who was bitten by the love bug.**

 **Technically, it is Marichat. I didn't say it wouldn't be angsty fluff.**

 **Happy (very late) Valentine's day!**


	17. Princess Hunt

**_Dabbles in Drabbles 15: Princess Hunt_**

 **Because I'm a sadist (jk not really. Maybe?) and I like to make Adrien nervous.**

 **Mini Adrienette fic because it's the pure cinnamon roll corner of the love square.**

 **Summary: In which Nino finds out an interesting name in Adrien's contact list.**

* * *

"Okay, wait here a moment. I'll go get the drinks."

"Sure man."

As Adrien shut the door of his bedroom behind him, Nino flopped on the couch and switched on the TV.

 _Ding._

Nino's eyes flickered to Adrien's phone. He had received a new message.

Now normally, Nino would never intrude in Adrien's privacy. But this one wasn't normal. Because, while Nino knew that his best friend was ever the gentleman on using everyone's proper name in the contact list, this one was different.

 **Princess**

Nino frowned. He picked up the phone. The image under the alias of **Princess** was just a typical crown. No image hinting the person whatsoever.

Unless, of course, if the person's name was Princess. Which was highly unlikely because if anyone's real name was Princess, they'd be extremely embarrassed.

"Hey, Nino, so you wanna go through page 25 first or-" Adrien stopped, tray of drinks in hand, as he saw Nino hold his phone. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, Adrien," Nino's smile widened into something sinister. What he said next made Adrien's heart stop for a beat.

 **"Who's Princess?"**

* * *

Marinette frowned. Adrien hadn't replied to her text for the past hour. She had sent him a message, asking if he would bring the materials for their science project tomorrow.

"Maybe he didn't see your message." Tikki said as she munched on a cookie. "Try to call him."

Marinette picked up her phone and dialed Adrien's number. There was a ringing for a moment, and then Adrien answered the call.

"H-Hello?" Adrien said from the other side, slightly out of breath.

Marinette twirled her hair nervously and said, "A-Adrien! Um, I was wondering if, y'know, you saw my text message."

"I'm so sorry!" Adrien apologized. There were several thuds and a voice aside from Adrien. "I was occupied with – Nino! SShhh! – something else and – Dude, be quiet! No, of course not! – so I didn't see it!"

"Nino's with you?" Marinette asked.

"No! Yes! I mean – What was the message you sent?" Adrien said with a rush.

Marinette blinked. "I was going to ask if you were going to bring the materials for tomorrow's science project."

"O-Oh, yes I will." Adrien said hurriedly. "SorryfornotseeingyourmessageIhavetogoGoodbye."

 _Click. Beep. Beep. Beep._

She stared at her phone in confusion and exchanged glances with Tikki. "Maybe I called at a bad time?"

"At least you got the answer to your message." Tikki said.

"You think there was something strange with Adrien?"

Tikki shrugged and Marinette deemed the matter closed. She'd ask him tomorrow.

* * *

"Dude, your face is all red." Nino said with a snicker.

"No it's not." Adrien glared at him from the other side of the room. Nino rolled his eyes.

"And here I thought you were utterly in love with Ladybug." Nino said. He took a sip from his drink.

Adrien walked to him and grabbed his glass. "I am."

"Really? 'Cause looks to me, you're crushing hard on your **Princess**."

Adrien turned an even darker shade of red. Nino cackled at the sight. "Seriously, dude, just tell me already. Who's this princess of yours?"

"No one!" Adrien blurted out.

Nino raised an eyebrow at this. "You're going to play this game with me? Fine, challenge accepted. I'm gonna find out who your princess is."

Adrien smirked. If he could keep his Chat Noir identity a secret, he could keep Princess a secret.

"With Alya's help."

 _Crap._

"No! Nino, that's unfair!" Adrien protested. "Why're you so obsessed with knowing who she is?"

"Nothing's fair in love and war." Nino shot back. He poked Adrien in the chest. "And I'm obsessed because you're finally crushing on a real girl instead of Paris's greatest superhero. And here I thought you were asexual or something."

"Dude, don't bring Alya into this." Adrien said. Who knows what that girl reporter would do if she got a hold of this information. Just thinking about her finding out that he secretly refers to Marinette as Princess…he shuddered. That woman was scary.

"She's my girlfriend. I wouldn't keep secrets from her." Nino stirred his straw, a wolfish smirk on his face. "Unless…"

They had a staring contest. Nino was looking at him with a smug look.

"Fine. I'll give you a clue." Adrien finally said. "But! You're not going to get help from Alya!"

"Got it!" Nino grinned. This was going to be fun. "So what's the clue?"

Adrien smirked. "She's from our school."

"That's not a clue!"

"It is! I narrowed it down to one place so basically it just got easier for you."

"Adrien, dude, that's not fair!"

"Nothing's fair in love and war."

Nino grumbled to himself as he started to think. Adrien sipped his drink nervously. This was going to be fun, but it would be terrifying.

* * *

"Aurora?"

"No."

"Monsieur Democlas?"

"Nino, be serious here!"

"Dude, I'm serious! Uh…Rose? Juleka? Chloe?"

"No, no, and No. Freaking. Way."

Nino laughed as Adrien rolled his eyes. But seriously, Nino was getting warmer. It was only a matter of time before he finds out that his Princess was,

"Marinette, good morning!" Alya's voice rang out in the school courtyard.

 _Crap. Crap. Crap._

Adrien and Nino looked behind them and saw the small French-Chinese girl carry a box containing the solar system. Adrien rushed out to her and took the box from her hands. Marinette blushed.

"A-Adrien! It's okay, I can carry it!"

"No, it's okay." Adrien smiled at her. She blushed.

Marinette said, "S-So, um, did you bring the materials I asked you yesterday?"

"Materials?" Adrien said nervously.

 _Do not mention the phone call! Do not mention the phone call! Do not mention the phone call!_

Marinette frowned. "I called you yesterday, remember? When you were with Nino?"

 **"MARINETTE?!"**

Marinette looked at Nino in confusion. "Yes, that's me?"

But Nino wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Adrien. Adrien, on the other hand, was looking away.

Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien's neck and said to her, "Excuse us for a second, your highness."

Alya and Marinette watched in confusion as Nino dragged Adrien into an abandoned classroom.

"What was that?" Alya asked. Marinette shrugged.

* * *

"Dude."

"Yes, Nino."

" **Dude.** "

"I know."

" ** _Dude._** "

"Just say it!"

"Princess is Marinette?!"

Adrien winced and looked around to make sure that there was no one there. He sighed. "Yes, it's Marinette. But that doesn't mean anything!"

"So was her name Princess before, during, or after the time I told you about my one-time crush on her?" Nino crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And you know you can't lie to me. You're horrible at lying."

Adrien scratched the back of his head. "Before."

"And you decided to help me even though you liked her too?" Nino said. "Dude, if you just told me, I would've backed off."

"I don't like her in that way!" Adrien protested. He paused. "I mean, I love Ladybug but…maybe she caught my interest so I was confused. So when you mentioned that you liked Marinette, I thought, maybe that would be my chance to back off. But then you went and dated Alya instead, leaving Marinette open and now I – I just don't know man!"

Nino looked at his best friend's state of distraught in pity. He was torn up about this. "Maybe you should give up on Ladybug."

"NO!" Adrien said. "Never."

"But then what about Mari-" Adrien covered his mouth.

"Don't say her name!" Adrien hissed. Nino rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Nino removed his hands from his face, "What about Princess?"

Adrien shrugged. "I don't know."

Nino punched Adrien playfully on the arm. "Hey, you can count on me, man. I'll be your wingman this time. Ask your princess to go on dates a few times. Maybe you'll finally see if you really liked her or not."

"You'll help me?" Adrien said.

Nino grinned. "What wouldn't we do for our best friend?"

A smile brightened up on Adrien's face and they bumped their fists.

* * *

Okay, so maybe it wasn't quite a great idea for Nino to find out who Princess was. Because after that…

"Oops, sorry 'bout that your highness."

"What?"

"Ni-No!"

* * *

 **Nino would totally tease Adrien for that one, I'm sure. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **A mini Adrienette thingy for all of ya'll!**


	18. To Make A Kitty Jealous

**_Dabble in Drabbles 16: To Make A Kitty Jealous_**

 **Isn't really very hard, actually. And yes it has been done before, but we're all sadist and we like to see Adrien get jealous so…third time's the charm!**

 **was meant to be adrienette, but then turned to marichat at the end. (Guest was right. There's a lot of marichat in DiD. XD)**

 **Summary: In which a new student comes into class, flirts with Marinette, and Adrien isn't jealous, what are you talking about?**

* * *

The whole class was abuzz. They were going to have an exchange student and he was **hot**. He could even rival the looks of a certain Parisian model.

Chloe, of course, was already telling everyone that he was hers.

The other girls were curious, aside from those who already had a beau.

Alya nudged Marinette and gave her a wink. "What if he'll fall in love with you? What are you going to do, Marinette?"

"Me? Pfft, Alya, please." Marinette laughed. "That's not going to happen. Why would anyone fall in love with me?"

 _I would disagree,_ Adrien thought as he secretly eavesdropped on their conversation.

And then, **he** walked in the class, followed by monsieur Damocles.

"Class, meet your new classmate, Pete Fitzgerald."

EVERY. SINGLE. GIRL. swooned at the sight of him.

(Except for Marinette.)

He was drop-dead gorgeous with corn-silk wavy hair that was almost silver, sea-green eyes, and a smile on the edge of cheeky. He wore a green and blue checkered vest over a rolled up white shirt, black pants with black shoes.

Pete had his hands clasped behind his back as he grinned at the class, a dimple showing on his cheek. He said, with a bit of a Scottish lilt, "Hello, I am Pete and I'm here as an exchange student for two weeks."

"Tell us something about yourself, Pete." Madame Bustier said.

Pete cleared his throat and said, "I love books. I like to read whatever I can get my hands on. My favorite is Puns 101. Especially ones that involve cats because cat puns are claw-some!"

EVERY. SINGLE. GIRL. Were suddenly turned off.

(Including Marinette)

Adrien, on the other hand, lit up. Now here was somebody he could share puns with!

"Yes, uhh, very nice." Madame Bustier said. "Thank you for that, Pete. You can sit at the back with Nathanaël over there."

"No no, he should sit beside me!" Chloe said and shooed Sabrina out of her seat. Chloe fluttered her lashes at him. "Sit beside me."

Everyone held their breaths. What would he do? Chloe was the daughter of the mayor of Paris. If he refused, she would most definitely throw a tantrum.

Pete looked at her with a blank look, like he was contemplating something. But that was then wiped away when he walked to her, tapped her under her chin and said in Scottish, "I'd love to, but I don't think so."

And with that, he straightened up and walked towards the last desk as if nothing ever happened. When he passed Marinette, their eyes met and he sent her a wink.

Marinette blinked. Did he just-

"He totally did." Alya drawled. "Looks like someone's got a crush on you~"

"A-Alya!" Marinette protested.

Before the conversation could go on, Madame Bustier said, "Class, settle down. We'll be continuing the project that was assigned in pairs from yesterday. Since Pete doesn't have a partner, one of you will have to include him in your group."

Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and raised it up. Marinette looked at her in shock. Before she could say anything, Madame Bustier said, "Very nice. Okay, Pete, you will be working with Adrien and Marinette."

Oh this would be interesting.

* * *

"So, what are we working on?" Pete asked them.

The three had decided to work in the library for research.

Adrien answered, "We're researching about the theories of time-travel and other universes."

"Guess it's gonna be quite time-consuming." Pete said offhandedly as he sailed through the bookshelves, pulling out books randomly.

Marinette frowned as Adrien grinned. He said, "If this theory is true, then it'd be out of this world."

Pete and Marinette gawked at him. While Marinette had on a look of horror, Pete's was with delight.

"Hey, what a koinkydink, you like puns?" Pete said, bringing in the piles of books and set them gently on the table.

Adrien turned red, avoiding Marinette's eyes. If he said anymore, she might connect the dots between him and Chat Noir. He shrugged, "A little."

"That's great!" Pete said. "Do you have anymore? How about French ones like-"

"I think we should focus on the project now." Marinette interrupted him.

"Of course, Princess." Pete said.

Okay, what?

Adrien frowned as he touched his mouth. He didn't say anything so who would-

"Pete!" Marinette squeaked. "W-What did you just call me?"

Pete looked up from a big dusty book and his eyes grew wide. "Oh sorry! It slipped out!"

"N-no, it's okay." She fiddled nervously with her thumbs. "I thought you were someone else for a second there."

Adrien's eyes widened as warning bells rang inside him. This was not good.

 **His** princess thought Chat Noir was **Pete**?!

For some reason, he didn't like that. And he especially didn't like anyone calling Marinette 'Princess'. Only **he** could call her that.

He had to do something. Quick.

* * *

"Done!" Pete put his pencil down and leaned back on the chair. Adrien and Marinette looked over his notes and their jaws dropped.

He had filled in 3 papers all about the time-travel theorem which included mathematical formulas, drawings, and everything about how time-travel could affect the world's time line, going as far as listing out all the references from the books.

He did all that under 30 minutes.

"H-How did you come up with all of this?" Marinette asked him, awe in her voice.

Pete scratched the back of his head. "Mostly research skills? I mean, everything's in the books. You just gotta know how to look."

"This is it." Adrien said as he pored over the paper. Everything was detailed. "All we need to do is put on a presentation in front of the class."

Marinette checked the references between the paper and the books. "You're right. Everything's in there."

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Pete winked. "So have you fallen for me, Princess?"

A prick of irritation. However, Marinette beat him to it. "Thanks for the notes, Pete. And no, it'll take more than research to make me fall for you."

Adrien was internally beaming. That's his princess.

"Well then, since we won't have a lot of time to spend together," Pete rested his chin at the back of his hand as he leaned on the table. "How about I take you to dinner?"

 _No! Don't accept!_

"I'm sorry, I can't." Marinette said. "I'm busy tonight."

"Well then, I'll take you out for lunch, Princess." Pete said as he took back the notes and stood up. "Think of it as a thank you for the notes. If you'll excuse me, I'll bring these to the teacher."

And with that, he left the library before Adrien and Marinette could say anything else.

They exchanged looks.

"Adrien." Marinette looked at him, panic in her eyes. "Help me!"

He blushed. If she looked at him like that, how could he refuse?

* * *

Marinette walked slowly towards the entrance of the school, her heart beating fast. She didn't like this.

Was Pete really Chat Noir?

And if he is…then what should she do?! She like Adrien!

But then when she wasn't out for patrols, Chat would visit her in the night. They would talk and sometimes flirt with each other, much like how Ladybug flirted with him. And sometimes, it would edge to something more. But Chat always made sure to keep a polite distance.

But now that Chat was in the same class as Adrien, and pining for her attention…

Marinette groaned. This was all so confusing.

She saw Pete waiting at the entrance surrounded by a multitude of girls. She could slow down, but she couldn't avoid him forever.

Where was the help Adrien promised her?!

Pete caught sight of her and he grinned. He turned to the girls and said, "I'm sorry ladies, but my princess has arrived, so I'll have to bid you all apluse."

Marinette frowned. So Chat would flirt with anyone other than her and Ladybug. And he said he only ever flirted with Ladybug and her. Ha!

He bowed to her with a flourish and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"Um…" Marinette's eyes darted here and there. Where was Adrien?!

Pete, who decided that Marinette was too shy to accept, took her wrist and walked down the steps. He said, "You know, I saw this interesting restaurant just off the street yesterday when I explored the city. People said it had the best burgers and fries so I wanted to try it out."

"Oh, um, that's nice." Marinette said.

Pete grinned at her. "Isn't it? Paris is amazing!"

They walked out for a while, when Pete said, "So Marinette, why did you think I was somebody else when I called you Princess?"

Marinette jumped. So he had noticed! "Because…um…someone calls me Princess as well. A friend."

Pete looked at her, a soft smile on his face. "Oh? And so I can't call you Princess? Why not?"

Marinette flushed. "B-Because-"

"Because she's **my** princess." A voice spoke up from above them.

Marinette and Pete looked up at the fence in shock.

"Chat Noir!"

Chat slid down his baton and raised an eyebrow at Marinette's expression. "Why are **you** shocked, Princess? Did you think he was Chat?"

"I-I didn't think that!" Marinette mumbled as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Meow-ch! You wound me, princess." Chat glanced at Pete and smirked, "Because if I did reveal my true self to you, I think you would swoon at the sight of me."

Marinette rolled her eyes, but inside she was relieved. She didn't think she was ready to know Chat Noir in real life at the moment.

Pete looked at him in shock. He looked back and forth between Chat Noir and Marinette. "W-wait, both of you are together?"

This time, it was both Marinette and Chat Noir who were shocked. She shrieked, "What gave you that idea?!"

"You have good eyes." Chat said as he nuzzled Marinette's neck. Marinette squeaked as she pushed his face away.

"It's not what it looks like!" Marinette protested.

"I disagree, Princess." Chat grinned. He whispered, "Adrien sent me."

"Why you?!" She hissed back.

Chat didn't reply as he glared at the boy in front of them. "I don't know who you are, but only I get to call her Princess."

Pete blinked. And then with a sly smirk, he said, "Prove it."

"What?"

Both of them watched as Pete clasped his hands behind his back. "I mean, for her to be your princess, that would mean that you're her prince, am I right?"

"No!" Marinette said. "He's-"

"Her knight in black leather." Chat said smoothly. "So sadly, I won't be able to know the touch of the fair maiden's lips."

Marinette turned into a dark shade of red. Oh if he only knew that she was Ladybug.

Pete, who actually had no intention of dating Marinette, caught her expression and smiled. "Oh really? Because looks to me like the fair maiden knows yours."

Chat and Marinette's eyes widened. Chat looked down at Marinette, his cheeks blushing, "Wait, what?! When?!"

"It didn't happen!" Marinette said in embarrassment. "He's lying!"

"I never lie!" Pete said, offended. "Besides, if you really didn't kiss Chat Noir, then why would you be embarrassed? Maybe you actually **dreamed** of kissing him?"

"WHAT?!"

"Princess?" Chat asked her hesitantly.

Marinette covered her face. "I-I don't-"

Both of them stood there, their faces steaming. Pete, on the other hand, had a smug look on his face.

"PETE FITZGERALD!"

The three of them jumped at the voice. Pete gulped and slowly peeked over his shoulder. A girl with reddish-brown hair, half-rimmed glasses, and purple clothes stood behind him, her brown eyes smoldering as she tapped her toe on the cement. He turned his face forward swiftly.

"I know you see me Pete." She marched forward towards him. Pete ran behind the backs of Chat and Marinette.

"Louise!" He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"That's the exact same question I should ask you." The girl, who was Louise, glared at him. "I take my eyes off you for a second, and you get yourself enrolled in a random high school in Paris!"

"Oh come on, it was fun." Pete protested.

Marinette and Chat exchanged looks of confusion. Louise spotted them and said, "Let me guess, he said something weird to you two?"

Both of them blushed. Louise saw their expressions and she narrowed her eyes. "Pete!"

"It was just harmless fun – ouch!" Louise had grabbed him by the ear. She looked at Marinette. "I'm sorry, but this guy is an idiot. He has a way with twisting words and making people believe whatever he says. If he made things awkward between you two, I'm sorry."

"And you," Louise turned to Pete who was rubbing his sore ear. "You are going to come with me to that school you enrolled yourself into and apologize."

"But I was going to go out with Marinette for lunch!" Pete protested.

Louise frowned and looked at Marinette. Her eyes flickered to Chat Noir. "She already has a prince charming to send her to lunch."

"Wait, what?!" Marinette and Chat Noir looked at each other.

Louise tilted her head in puzzlement. "Aren't you two a couple?"

"See? What did I tell you?"

"No we're not!"

* * *

To say whatever happened next was a whirlwind is an understatement.

It turned out that Pete Fitzgerald was **not** an exchange student and that in some twisted reason he was able to enroll himself in their school which puzzled the minds of everyone because his name was on the register even though it wasn't there the day before.

Only when Adrien pored over the notes of time-travel did he realize that the information in the paper was far beyond the technology of today's time.

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Marinette looked up and groaned. She did not want to see his face right now. "Go away, Chat."

"I want to talk to you, Princess."

He gave her _the look_.

With a sigh, Marinette opened the window and let him in. Chat Noir shook his head, spraying melted droplets of snow around the room. Marinette laughed, "Okay, stop! You're acting like a dog."

Chat grinned and accepted the towel she gave to him. She stood in front of him as he rubbed his damp hair. "So what did you come to talk about, Chat?"

Chat Noir flicked the towel around her waist and pulled her close. She squeaked in surprise as she fell on his chest. Looking up, her breath caught in her throat as Chat looked down at her, damp hair dripping down her face.

"Hey, Princess," Chat said huskily, "is it true? Did you really kiss me? Or even dream of kissing me?"

Marinette's eyes widened and her cheeks grew hot. "I-I don't-"

"T-Then, do you want to find out?" Chat blurted out.

Marinette stared at him in shock, but Chat was serious, albeit his face was as red as hers.

Pursing her lips, she closed her eyes.

His lips were cool and soft and very familiar. Marinette melted as he rubbed his tongue on the bottom of her lip. She let him inside and a fire burning in her stomach blazed. Their exchange was fiery and passionate as Chat tightened his hands around her and Marinette ran her fingers through his damp hair.

"You seem angry today, Chat." Marinette said breathlessly as Chat's teeth grazed the skin under her jaw.

He tugged her hair, exposing her slender neck. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud as he peppered her with butterfly kisses.

He said softly, "You're **my** Princess."

"Were you jealous?" Marinette asked. She looked at him and chuckled at his upset face. She kissed him on the nose. "Don't worry, only you can call me that."

"Princess."

* * *

 **OMIGOSH this was not meant to be sin! I am so** **not** **sorry!**

 **Anyway, Louise and Pete are my oc's and they can time-travel. \\(^o^)/ Because I like twisting time!**

 **so, mini adrienette and marichat at the end. You can all see what my favorite pairings are in the love square huh.**


	19. Melodies in Ivory Keys

**_Dabble in Drabbles 17: Melodies in Ivory Keys_**

 **I'm just listening to classical music right now and seriously, music nowadays cannot compare to how the composers of back then weaved melodies and strung harmonies with counterpoints and - okay I should stop before I weird ya'll out with classical music crap.**

 **Basically, I love classical music, Adrien plays classical music, therefore I love Adrien!**

 **Summary: In which Adrien's piano mentor craved for macaroons and Marinette gets a mini concert. (And Ladybug gets a midnight one)**

* * *

"Lighter on the fingers, Adrien! This is Mozart! Think of twinkling little stars, of stones skipping over a stream, butterfly kisses. Too much pressure on the fingers, be gentle."

Adrien's eyes pore over the music as his fingers jumped on black and white keys.

"Nice, nice, now ease back a little. It's a _piano_ at this part, and then, _crescendo!_ _Fortissimo!"_

The notes glided up and down in quick successions before ending into a trill in the right hand. A two beat pause, and the passage repeats.

Adrien's eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated on the notes. Unfortunately, his mind had already wandered and now he was just playing the piece, his fingers pressing the keys by instinct.

His teacher, however, noticed and she sighed. "Okay, Adrien, stop. Take a rest."

Adrien let out a breath he was holding as he dropped his hands from the piano and at his sides. Madame Ami smiled at him. "It looks like you didn't bond with Mozart very much for the past week."

Adrien grinned sheepishly at her. Madame Ami pulled out her phone and said, "Well then, since I'm feeling a little hungry right now, why don't you pull out Chopin while I order macaroons."

He grinned as he tucked away the Mozart concerto and arranged the Chopin waltz in front of him. Madame Ami was the only one who actually let him eat in between meals during their lessons.

Flexing his fingers, he started to run through Chopin's waltz in C sharp minor Op.64, no.2

* * *

 _Riiiiing!_

"Marinette, could you answer the phone please?" Her mother's voice called out from the kitchen.

Marinette ran down the stairs. "Coming!"

As it reached the third ring, Marinette snatched up the receiver and said automatically, "Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, how may I help you?"

"Konnichiwa, Ma Cherie." A woman's light voice spoke up from the other side. Marinette brightened.

"Madame Ami!" Marinette pulled out a checklist and a pencil. With a grin, she said, "What would you like this time?"

"20 macaroons, the regular." Madame Ami said. Marinette wrote it down. "Oh, and a bag of chocolate chip cookies as well."

"Is that for your student?" Marinette asked as she pulled out a box and a pair of tongs, and headed to a corner of the bakery. "Who is it this time? And where?"

"His name is Adrien Agreste. Maybe you've heard of him."

Marinette squeaked as she almost dropped the phone. **Adrien?! She was mentoring Adrien right now?!**

"Ma Cherie? Is everything okay?"

Marinette righted the phone underneath her chin and quickly pulled out the piano teacher's order. "Peachy! I uhh, was kind of surprised for a second there."

"Hmmm." There was a hint of amusement in her voice. "If it isn't too much, why don't come and deliver it here?"

"I-I couldn't! I-I mean, I'd be intruding in your lesson!" Marinette stammered, internally screaming at herself for being _so stupid! Accept her offer idiot! Stop being so stubborn Marinette!_

"That's fine. We've got plenty of time." Madame Ami said cheerily. "Well then, see you in a while Ma Cherie."

 _Click._

Marinette stared at the receiver, not quite believing what just happened. A goofy grin slowly molded on her face.

She was going to meet Adrien! Inside his mansion! While he was playing the piano!

With a squeal, Marinette quickly packed the order and secretly added two more chocolate chips for Adrien. With an 'I'll be back later, gotta go deliver' the girl sped off to the Agreste Mansion.

* * *

Adrien was going through the descending arpeggios when there was a knock on the ball room door. He stopped playing and looked behind him. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he spotted the very familiar French-Chinese classmate of his.

"Marinette!" He called out her name in delight, internally laughing. On most nights, he would visit her as Chat Noir. But today, his princess had graced him with her presence in his house. "What are you doing here?"

Marinette ran-walk to him and held out a bag with the logo of her family's bakery on the front. "Um, cookies! For you! I mean, your teacher ordered cookies from my – our – my family's bakery, so I delivered them. She ordered macaroons too!"

Adrien looked at Madame Ami and she nodded. With a grin, he took the bag from her. "Thank you so much Marinette!"

"No prowbrewlm – I mean, no problem!" Marinette stuttered, her face a deep red. Realizing that she was still standing, he put the bag on a table and dragged out a chair. He smiled at her, gesturing to the seat. Marinette's eyes widened as she waved her arms. "I couldn't!"

"Why don't you play a piece for her, Adrien?" Madame Ami said with a twinkle in her eye. "Let's see, Liebestraum no. 3 by Franz Liszt."

"Liebestraum?!" Adrien gaped at his teacher. She winked and his face grew hot. "U-um, Marinette, would you like to listen?"

"Sure." Marinette chirped happily. Her smile was contagious and he couldn't help but smile as well as he positioned the chair so it faced the piano. Making sure that she was comfortable, he sat down in front of the grand instrument.

Adrien began to play.

Notturno, the third movement of Liebestraum by Franz Liszt.

Liebestraum. Love's Dream.

 _Poco Allegro, con affetto._

* * *

Marinette watched with wide eyes, entranced, as her ears listened to the beautiful piece. Adrien's face was peaceful as his fingers pressed on the keys of the piano.

It was a lament in Ab major. A heart aching piece of love.

And then it contorted into a frown as he played the crescending notes, and back down again to the main melody, this time, a little bit sweeter in the change key, but still bittersweet.

 _sempre stringendo - sempre riu rinforsando - appasionato assai_

It was as if his feelings were in chaos, with the chords and the eighth notes melded and clashed.

As the octave scaled down and gilded through the notes with a _dimuendo_ and softly returned to the main tempo, it was like he had finally reconciled with his feelings and accepted them.

Adrien had his eyes closed as he played a _ritardando_ in the last few measures, and ended with the soft open chord.

He sighed and opened his eyes. Glancing at Marinette, his heart skipped a beat at the wonder-struck expression on her face. He said softly, "Marinette?"

Marinette jumped in surprise and quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes. She sniffed and said in embarrassment, "S-Sorry, it was just - I couldn't help but - it was so beautiful."

A gentle warmth spread throughout him as a smile grew on his face. "Thank you, Marinette."

"N-No, I should be the one thanking you! You made me listen to something as wonderful as this! You're really talented!" She gushed. "A-And you made me cry with that song."

Adrien grinned. "Well then, shall I play you a happy piece?"

Marinette's eyes widened and then she nodded quickly. Flexing his fingers, Adrien began to play Mozart's 12 Variation in C Major K.265, or in other words, 12 Variations of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

Marinette laughed as he played the first variation, very familiar with the popular lullaby. But then her mouth dropped as Adrien played the next variation. He grinned.

Trills, ornaments, balance, equilibrium, lightness in tone, sound, and soul.

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

A prodigy. THE prodigy.

People said it was childish and silly, but Adrien didn't care.

This was his favorite piece.

His mother sang him to sleep by this piece, and he played her to sleep with this piece.

The beginning of the piece was flighty, like the beginning of turning in for bed. As the piece headed towards the end, it was like a goodnight and succumbing into the land of dreams.

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, How I Wonder Where You Are…

* * *

That night, Ladybug was sitting on the edge of a rooftop, humming softly to herself when Chat Noir joined her.

Both of them just sat there, enjoying the warm breeze when he noticed the piece she was humming. "Is that Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?"

"Yup." Ladybug said, swaying to the piece still stuck in her mind. "It's my favorite song."

"Funny," Chat Noir chuckled, a hint of melancholy in his tone. "It's mine too."

"Do you know how to play it?" Ladybug asked him.

Chat Noir flashed her a grin. "Every single variation of it."

Ladybug's eyes lit up in delight. "Then, would you play for me, kitty?"

"Woah, we'd need a piano for that, my lady." Chat Noir laughed.

Ladybug looked around and saw Theatre de Champs-Elysees. Standing up, she threw out her yo-yo and landed on the theater's rooftop, Chat Noir behind her.

"You can't be serious?!" Chat said in disbelief. "It's the middle of the night! And the theater is probably locked!"

But he was silenced when Ladybug managed to open a backstage window and slip inside. She winked at him. With a gulp, Chat followed her.

* * *

The side entrance opened with a quiet click. Ladybug and Chat Noir slipped inside the dark hall.

"You know this is illegal, right?" Chat hissed, his voice reverberating through the room.

"It's only illegal if we get caught." Ladybug said cheekily, and then tripped on a chair. Chat, with his night vision, had no problem seeing in the dark. With a laugh, he helped her up and sat her on the plush chair before leaping up the stage.

He spotted a grand piano and pushed it into the center of the stage. She might not be able to see him, but she could hear him just fine.

Lifting up the cover and opening the lid, revealing gleaming ivory keys, Chat took off his gloves, letting them fall on the floor and stretched his fingers.

"And now, Chat Noir on the piano, shall be playing Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's 12 Variations in C Major." He said with a dramatic voice. Ladybug clapped her hands.

And then he began to play.

The sweet sound twinkled in the darkness like little pockets of light. The _dolce_ of a variation echoed around the hall, and Ladybug thought she could hear a slight sniffle.

"Chat?" She whispered. He didn't reply. He just continued to play, the lightness of his fingers on the piano, but a heaviness in his chest.

The finale was majestic and grand, filling up every space in the hall. It took her breath away.

And then, he ended it with a flourish.

Ladybug was in stunned silence. This was a whole lot different from Adrien's interpretation that morning. And she couldn't decide which one she liked more.

"My lady?"

She began to clap. Slowly, as if she was dazed, and then it grew louder and faster.

Chat grinned as he slipped on his gloves and returned the piano in its former condition at the side of the stage. Leaping down, he stood in front of Ladybug who's applause, which hadn't stopped, grew soft.

"That was amazing." She said. Chat took the back of her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, my lady."

Suddenly, there was a shout outside the hall. "Who goes there?!"

Chat grabbed her and they leaped into the second floor, hiding out of view as a guard opened the door, flashlight slicing through the dark. They could see that the man was clearly spooked. He muttered, "Darn them music ghosts and haunted Phantoms of the Opera."

After a few moments, the guards footsteps faded away and the superhero released the breath they were holding. Exchanging looks, they fell into a hysteric of giggles.

* * *

"Thanks for the concert tonight, Chat." Ladybug said.

Chat bowed low. "You're welcome, my twinkling little star. Besides, music is one of my _forte_."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Chat grinned. "What? That joke fell a little bit too _flat_ for your taste? Should I find a better one? I have a whole _Liszt_."

"Chat." Ladybug whined. But then her earrings beeped. "I have to go. See you tomorrow, mon minou."

Chat watched her leap away in the night, a soft smile in his face.

Up Above The World So High, Like A Diamond In The Sky…

* * *

 **I love Mozart! Even though it's a pain to play his pieces sometimes.**

 **I don't play piano, but I love listening to classical pieces in the piano.**

 **Also, sorry if I used music terms there that you didn't understand! Writing about music or people playing music and describing music is hard!**

 **I hope I got it down pat! Thanks for reading!**

 **(I promised I would write the drabbles after Marichat week, but then…oh well.)**


	20. Manda as in A-Manda

**Dabble in Drabbles 18: Manda as in A-Manda**

 **Marichat Week Day 6: Don't touch him/her**

 **Okay, so this one's a little special. It's a partnership to** **'To Make A Kitty Jealous'** **although it's still a stand-alone. And it's for Marichat week as well!**

 **Can't have a jealous kitty without his jealous bug now, can we? ;)**

 **Summary: In which a new girl comes in class, is obsessed with Chat Noir, and Marinette isn't jealous, what are you talking about?**

* * *

"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student to you all." Miss Bustier nodded her head to the door and the new student came in. She stood in front of the class. She was wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt with orange pants and pink shoes. Basically, she was a fashion disaster.

"I'm Manda." The girl said, somewhat a bit obnoxiously as she flipped her hair. "Manda as in A-Manda. But I shortened it to Manda. Cause it gets right to the point."

The whole class blinked, somewhat taken aback with Manda's straightforward personality. Miss Bustier cleared her throat and said, "Anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?"

"I adore Chat Noir!" She gushed. Adrien coughed. Manda gave him a strange look but continued. "He's like, so hawt and I can't even," She fanned her face dramatically. "He calls Ladybug my lady even though she never returns his feelings. What does he see in her anyway? One of these days, he's going to realize what's good for him and call **me** his lady."

Adrien raised an eyebrow at this. Not likely.

Miss Bustier said, "Very nice, Amanda-"

"Manda." Manda corrected.

Miss Bustier raised an eyebrow at being interrupted. "Thank you for that introduction, Amanda. You can go and sit down beside Nathanaël at the back."

Manda picked up her bag and walked towards the back of the class, ready to torment the poor tomato – I mean, Nathanaël.

"Wow. And here I though Chloe was the one who bragged about herself the most." Alya whispered to Marinette. Marinette just grinned at her.

At the back of her mind, there was a niggling unease.

One day, there was another victim fallen into an akuma prey and Marinette had to be in its way to torment Chloe Bourgeois (Wow! Much surprise!).

"Princess, watch out!"

A blur of black leaped out and grabbed Marinette around the waist, barely avoiding the sharp harpoons cracking the sidewalk. Leaping over the fence, Chat settled her down on the ground. His hands on her shoulders, he inspected her from head to toe.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Chat asked, worry laced in his voice. Marinette shook her head. He smiled in relief. "That's good."

Suddenly, screams pierced the air. "I better go."

"Thank you Chat." Marinette said gratefully.

He gave her a wink, kissing the back of her hand softly. "Anything for you, princess."

And with that, he was gone. Marinette looked at the direction where he had left, a gentle smile on her lips. But then a gasp of horror made her spin around.

Manda stood behind her, shock and betrayal portrayed on her face. Marinette blinked.

The new girl growled at her before running towards the school.

"Oh Tikki, this isn't good." Marinette said worriedly.

Tikki popped from the pouch. "You can deal with that later. Right now, Chat Noir needs your help."

Marinette nodded.

"Tikki! Transform me!"

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"But I don't-"

"YOU SHOULD JUST GO AND DIE!"

Adrien paused, his hand inches from the doorknob. Suddenly Marinette stormed out, Alya running after her. "Marinette wait!"

Adrien looked at his two female classmates and back at the classroom. He walked inside and saw that Manda had her arms crossed, nose up in the air. Adrien walked up to his best friend. "Nino, what happened?"

"Well, Manda here, was all jealous over Marinette." Nino whispered. "Called her some pretty nasty stuff. Basically she's Chloe 2.0 and trust me, you don't want to see that."

"Why would she get jealous with Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Nino shrugged. "Something about Chat Noir calling Marinette 'princess' or something. I thought she was just a fan but this is intense."

Adrien nodded, barely keeping his seething anger in check. Fan or not, there was no way he was going to let Manda get away with bullying his friend. A friend precious to him (who was finally able to talk to him albeit him being in his superhero form).

Chat Noir settled on a chimney, his hair tousling in the breeze as he searched for her. With his feline vision, he saw her at a park bench, furiously scribbling designs in her notebook. Extending his baton, he landed in front of her in a crouched position.

Marinette looked up at him in surprise. "Chat!"

"Look, princess, about that Manda girl-"

"It's nothing." Marinette interrupted him.

Chat frowned. "It's definitely **not** 'nothing'! I heard she gave you some trouble. Want me to claw her eyes out?"

"Really, kitty," Marinette laughed uneasily, "I'm fine. I'll take care of it."

Chat took her hand in his. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Actually, I don't kitty." Marinette said with a grin. "Secret identity, remember?"

"O-Oh right – yeah – you don't know me in real life – yeah hahaha." Chat said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly, there was a screech behind them. The two heroes jumped. Chat whipped out his baton and took a stance between the noise and his princess.

Manda was staring at them, a livid expression on her face. She pointed a shaking finger to Marinette. "You -You witch! How dare you! You're being deceived Chat Noir!"

Really, he tried to look at everyone's bright side, but this girl was really unraveling the strings of his bag of tolerance. Marinette as well, was bristling in irritation at her. She stepped before him and said, "I don't think you have the right for me stop interacting with Chat Noir, **A** manda."

Manda rushed forward and pushed Marinette away, draping herself against Chat Noir. "Let's get away from this – **girl** – _kitty cat_."

 **THAT WAS IT!**

Marinette grabbed Manda's arm and pulled her away, sending the girl landing on her butt a few feet away (thanks to Ladybug's residue powers).

"Don't you dare touch him." Marinette said. "He's **my** kitty."

And with that, she grabbed either sides of his face and slammed her lips onto his.

Chat Noir squeaked but then relaxed and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, his claws scraping the exposed part of her skin. Marinette reached up in tip toes and ran her fingers through his hair, sending him purring and smiling.

Manda watched, a flabbergast expression on her face. Chat Noir trailed kisses down Marinette's throat. He opened his eyes a fraction and looked tauntingly at Manda before biting down on the exposed part of Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette clenched her fists on his suit, sinew muscles moving under the leather. Chat inhaled deeply at the crook of her neck. He glared at Manda.

"Do you get it now?" He hissed. "She's **my** princess. And if you ever bully her or touch her…"

He left the threat hanging in the air. With a sob, Manda jumped up and ran away. Marinette and Chat Noir exchanged looks. Realization dawned on their faces.

They jumped away from each other.

"I'm sorry!"

"I apawlogize, princess!"

Suddenly, screams pierced the air. Marinette looked at him. "That's probably our fault."

Chat grinned cheekily at her. "Totally worth it."

* * *

 **And here, I have to bid ya'll adieu for now! I'll be going on a short hiatus until I finish my university preparations! This doesn't mean I've abandoned it though.**

 **While I'm away, ya'll can send me prompts and headcannons and when I return, I'll be typing them all in here and regularly posting them!**

 **Thank you all for reading! You guys are the best!**

 **See you on April! :D**


	21. A Silent Conversation

**Dabble in Drabbles 19: A Silent Conversation**

 **I'm back! Finally! I am stress free! (At the mo)**

 **Summary: In which Chat Noir and Ladybug have a little one-sided conversation a hundred meters above ground.**

* * *

The sun had set, magenta and lapis lazuli colors splayed in the sky, as the last of the light disappeared on the horizon. Chat leaned on a steel frame of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for Ladybug. A few minutes passed and a red blur jumped on the same platform where he was waiting.

"Ah, my lady," Chat Noir perked up at the spotted heroine, "right on time."

Ladybug sat down on the edge, letting her feet dangle in the air. She said softly, "Were you waiting long?"

"I would wait an eternity for you, buginette." Chat said playfully as he sank right beside her. He crossed his legs and tilted his head at her forlorn expression. "What's up with the long face, my lady?"

Ladybug turns her head, her gaze unfocused. "How's…life doing for you?"

"It gets boring now, defeating Hawk Moth and all that." Chat drawled, his chin resting on his palm. "How 'bout you, my lady? Are you having fun without me?"

Ladybug looked up at the sky. "I'm doing fine. I've been kept busy with my family's business while interning at one of the fashion houses in Paris." She chuckled. "Even after defeating Hawk Moth, I still can't tell you about my civilian self."

"You know you can trust me, Ladybug." Chat said seriously.

"I trust you, Chat. I've always had." A tear trickled down her face. "But now that it's all over, it seemed like I lost my chance to tell you."

"Hey, hey," Chat put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't seem to notice. "You can still tell it to me. I promise I won't tell anyone! Cat's honor!"

"You're such an amazing partner to me. But with no supervillains after our miraculous, it looks like Paris no longer needs superheroes." It sounded like she wanted to add more, but seemed to take back the words. But then, there was a shout down below. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at the ground and saw a civilian waving at Ladybug.

"I'll be right back." Swinging down, she landed in front of the person. Chat watched as they exchanged words and the random person gave Ladybug a box. They exchanged a hug and Ladybug swung back up to meet him.

Chat looked at the tiny box in interest. It was black with a golden ribbon around it. Ladybug smiled. "It's a gift for you."

"For me?" Chat asked in awe. He hesitated to touch it, fearing it might crumble. It was always Ladybug in the spotlight, receiving fan gifts, getting interviews, and him behind the cameras. But after they defeated Hawk Moth, he had received as much attention as Ladybug as well. "What's inside?"

Ladybug slipped off the ribbon and the box opened, revealing a handmade black cat statuette complete with a golden bell and a thank you card inside. Ladybug laughed at the message.

 _Thank mew fur pawtecting Paris._

"You've infected everyone with your awful puns." Ladybug said as she tinkled the tiny bell, sending a light jingle in the air.

"What can I say?" Chat Noir said with a grin. "I have clawsome puns."

She rolled her eyes with a scoff. Their conversation lulled and the superhero sat there in silence, watching the last sliver of light disappear, replaced with the night sky and twinkling stars.

Ladybug sighed once again. "It's been 5 months."

"That long, huh." The city's lights had turned on, illuminating safety in the darkness. "Why are you still in the suit when you know there'll never be another akuma attack again?"

"I just wanted to feel you near me, chaton." Ladybug said.

Chat smiled. "I'm always near you, my lady."

She startled him with her next statement. "I'm going to do it. I'm releasing my transformation."

Chat's eyes widened. "Are you sure about that, Ladybug? You know you were so against us knowing each other."

"Now that Hawk Moth is gone, there's no more need to hide secrets from each other." Ladybug said.

Chat's heart ached. His entire being vibrated with energy and anticipation. "Are you really sure about this?"

"I trust you, Chat Noir."

And then the suit faded away. He reveled in the image of the girl behind the mask.

"Marinette." He whispered.

She had her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. He touched his own cheeks and realized the wetness on his fingertips were his tears as well.

"I love you." Marinette said, her voice carrying out in the wind. "I know it's a bit late, but I love you."

He let out a sigh. His biggest regret had finally been fulfilled.

It was over.

 _Je t'aime aussie._

A gentle breeze tickled her ears where her miraculous resided, and a scent of happy memories, daring adventures, and complicated love wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

"Thank you."

And she knew that those words would only fall in the ears of the air. But nevertheless, even if he was no longer physically here, he would watch over her.

Chat Noir was a guardian of Paris.

Forever and always.

* * *

 **And now, take Chat Noir out of the equation.**

* * *

 **This little chappy's just a warm-up to dust off the cobwebs in my brain after almost half a month of no writing. Next chapter will feature your requests and prompts! I'll prewrite everything and post it all in April! If you've got more prompts, pop it in the review or PM me! Deadline's on March 30th!**

 **I hope you liked it! (angsty fluff is my favorite)**

 **See ya'll in April!**


	22. I Ear You

**Dabble in Drabbles 20: I Ear You**

 **Okay, this is probably the shortest drabble I've written to date. An adrienette soulmate au**

 **Summary: "Are you okay?"**

* * *

Ever since she was born, she lived a life of silence. She could not hear a thing because she was deaf. She would never hear the beauty of music, the sound of people's laughter, nor the voices of her parents.

Despite all of that, there was one ray of hope. Her soulmate mark. The Soulmate Expert said that once she meets her soulmate, her hearing would come back to her. She didn't believe that.

Until that day.

She was running late. Her hair was a mess, the papers in her folder were disorganized, and she mistakenly wore high heels that morning. To further the embarrassment, she bumped into someone, spilling hot coffee on the pavement, causing her to slip. Luckily, the young man steadied her in time.

"Are you okay?"

A shiver ran throughout her body as something strange, but not unpleasant, traveled through her ears. She slowly looked up, her eyes meeting beautiful green glowing ones. She watched his lips, the words in his mouth matching the words travelling in her ears. "Are you okay?"

Her fingers touched her ears as tears welled up in her eyes. He grew startled at her emotional state. Other sounds were starting to get clearer but his voice rang in her head. She spoke for the first time, "I can hear you."

His eyes widened as he registered her words. And then a smile filled with relief and delight formed in his lips. He said shyly, "Adrien Agreste."

Her smile mirrored his. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

In most cases, soulmates would have already planned their June wedding once they found each other. But these two weren't like most cases.

"If it's alright with you, would you like to go out for lunch and get to know each other?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'd love to, thank you."

They would start out as friends. But deep inside, they knew that this just the start of something more.

* * *

 **I should really stop having midnight eurekas. I lost sleep because soulmate aus keep popping up in my head. I'm probably gonna do more of that, but until then, It'll be you guys' prompts!**

 **See ya'll tomorrow! Prompt fanfics will be up and running (and sporadically distributed because of college prep that I have yet to complete)**


	23. Oh

**Dabble in Drabbles 21: Oh.**

 **As per the request of Aurora077 and 21nagarcia, this one's for you two lovelies. :D**

 **(And I had actually written it out before, but forgot to post it. XD)**

 **Summary: Alya discovered Ladybug's civilian identity and all she could say was…oh. (And who knew Adrien was Chat Noir as well?!)**

 **Disclaimer (which I totally forgot): I own not any of Miraculous Ladybug, except the plots of these fics. If I did, I'd fill in Chat Noir's every sentence with cat puns. :P**

* * *

It just had to be Alya discovering his superhero identity that was the icing in his cake of bad luck. Chat Noir froze as he heard a gasp of shock behind him. Slowly he turned around and met the hazel eyes of hers.

He had accidentally transformed into Chat Noir.

In front of Alya.

What she said next wasn't what he expected though.

"Oh hell no. No way. Nu – uh. Nope!"

"Alya! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down when my classmate-" She was about to say that Marinette's crush was a superhero and was crushing on Ladybug, stopped in time and finished with, "-is a superhero?!"

"Alya, please! You can't tell anyone!" Chat Noir pleaded, and then jumped as screams filled the air. "Swear it! You can't put this into Ladyblog!"

"But-"

"I trust you Alya."

And with that, Chat Noir bounded away to save Paris once more, leaving a girl reporter in distraught.

 _How was this going to work?!_

* * *

"Oh."

It was unintelligible for a reporter to say something like that. But at the moment, that was the only word that had popped up in her head as she watched Ladybug ranting about why it was dangerous-for-a-cilivian-to-film-a-dangerous-battle-so-closely-and-are-you-listening-to-me-Alya?

Alya gaped at her, her jaw slack. Ladybug was fuming at the young reporter. It barely came out like a whisper.

"You're Marinette."

* * *

Okay, now rewind to an hour ago.

There was another attack, and of course, Alya had to be there to get the scoop of the famous superhero duo in action. Jumping over a fallen motorcycle, Alya skidded towards a tree just a few meters away from the heat of the battle.

"I'm here, live in front of Notre Dame, filming the latest battle between Ladybug and an sponge-looking akuma. Seems like someone had forgotten to take a bath today." Alya snickered as she continued filming, narrating the battle as it went on.

Suddenly, a car flipped over and started falling towards Alya. Her eyes widened as the vehicle's shadow cast over her.

"ALYA!"

A silver baton shot out, ramming the car out of the way just as a yo-yo wrapped around the reporter's waist and flew her away from the radius of the battle and on the safety of a rooftop.

Only when Ladybug made sure that Alya was safe, no broken bones, eyeglasses still intact, did she finally explode her pent-up feelings.

"ALYA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

The young girl winced as she tightened the grip on her phone. Ladybug's cheeks were red, her eyes wide with anger and worry. Alya had faced Marinette's line of anger before (albeit more directed at Chloé) but being scolded by a **superhero** was a whole entire experience.

"I'm sorry…?" Alya said sheepishly.

"Sorry is not going to cut it, Alya!" Ladybug snapped. She paced back and forth across the balcony, arms waving around in distress. "You've done this too many times! I've lost count how many times Chat Noir and I have to save you from danger just because you were **filming for your Ladyblog!** "

"But then how can I get a scoop if I won't be able to film from a near enough-" Alya started.

"YOU WERE ALMOST SACRIFICED ONCE!" Ladybug screeched. "And I don't know if the Miraculous can send people back from the dead and I don't plan on knowing!"

"But you're a superhero. You've always protected me."

"But what if I wasn't there?! What if Chat Noir or I won't be there to save you?!"

"But-"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Ladybug shouted.

Alya froze. That passion, that tone of voice, those big blue eyes…

"Oh."

Ladybug glared at her. "Oh? This is not an 'OH' situation Alya! This is a situation where you have to stop filming because your life is more important than some 3 minute video and – are you even listening to me?"

Alya gaped at her, her jaw slack. Ladybug was fuming at the young reporter. It barely came out like a whisper.

"You're Marinette."

BOOM! CRASH!

"Ladybug! A little help here!" Chat voice drifted off from below as he fended off the akuma villain.

Ladybug, however, vaguely registered her partner's cry for help as she stared the girl in front of her. "What did you call me?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Alya chanted, enunciating each and every syllable. "You're Ladybug."

Ladybug swallowed. "I-"

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir jumped on top of the roof and immediately regretted it as two pairs of eyes glared at him. "Uh, did I interrupt something important?"

Alya flickered between the two superheroes as her discovery whirled in chaos inside her. "She-"

"Alya!" Ladybug squeaked. Her eyes snapped to Ladybug's blue eyes that _were totally Marinette's - how could she call herself a reporter when the person behind the mask was just sitting beside her in class all along?!_

Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo and said, "We'll continue this conversation later."

"But-"

" **Stay.** "

Alya crossed her arms and pouted, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Chat gave her an apologetic smile as the two superheroes jumped over the building and onto the akuma villain.

Ohhhh boy.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had plenty of explaining to do.

* * *

"Okay, girl, spill." Alya said.

Marinette fidgeted nervously in the middle of her room. If Ladybug didn't deny that she wasn't Marinette, Alya would never have suspected anything. But now that she knew, it was like a fog had cleared over her eyes.

Marinette took a deep slow breath and said, "Tikki, you can come out."

A red bug-like thingy flew out of Marinette's purse and floated in front of Alya. Its big doe eyes looked up at her and said, "Nice to finally meet you! I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami!"

Alya blinked. Of course she wouldn't freak out. She was a reporter and reporters always have to keep their cool. "Kwami? What's that?"

"I am the one who transforms Marinette into Ladybug." Tikki explained.

"Let me guess, it's got something to do with the 'miraculous' that the Hawk Moth guy is always after," Alya's eye flickered over to Marinette, "in her earrings. Once you use the Lucky Charm, you de-transform in a few minutes."

Marinette stared at her. "How do you know so much?"

"I can see things most people don't notice." Alya tapped her glasses with a smirk. But then she shook her head. "Yet, I never figured out that Ladybug was my **best friend** all this time!"

Marinette bit her lip as she looked guiltily on the ground. "Sorry…"

"Sorry? What do you mean sorry?"

"I'm sorry Ladybug is just… me." Marinette shrugged. "Clumsy, awkward, boring."

"Not to mention a nervous wreck that can't speak a full sentence to her crush, but can sass and flirt all day with Chat Noir," Alya ticked off, "who beats akuma villains for breakfast, can totally rock a spandex suit, and is the hero of justice."

Marinette blushed as she protested, "I don't flirt with Chat Noir!"

"Yes and the sky is falling." Alya rolled her eyes. The young reporter put her hands on her best friend's shoulders and said warmly, "Marinette, I'm glad Ladybug is you."

The young designer looked away. "But-"

"I won't reveal your identity." Marinette's eyes shot back at her. Alya held Marinette's hand and looped her pinky with hers. "Pinky promise!"

It was like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. She no longer had to hide anything from her best friend. Marinette let out a soft laugh however, when Alya said, "Although, as your best friend, I should get an exclusive interview from Ladybug!"

"Okay!" Marinette agreed. But then she narrowed her eyebrows and said seriously, "And as your best friend, I want you to stay away from the akuma battles."

"What?!" Alya took a step back. "Aw come on, Marinette! I need it for my Ladyblog! And you know it's a blog dedicated to you!"

"But I don't want it if that means I have to be scared when my best friend is constantly putting herself in danger!" Marinette said. "You can't be in the middle of a battle!"

Alya frowned. "Fine, then let's compromise. I'll film from a reasonable distance away from the fights."

"But if I think it's too dangerous, you have to go home." Marinette said stubbornly. "Superhero orders."

"Darn you, putting the superhero move on me." Alya grumbled. They exchanged glances and shook hands. "Deal."

Grins split their faces.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm best friends with a superhero!" Alya squealed as she wrapped her arms around Marinette and spun her around. "Can you believe it?! I can't believe it!"

"I can believe it! I'm your superhero best friend!" Marinette laughed.

"You've totally got to show me your transformation! How does it feel like being pursued by your superhero partner, who I think is pretty slick by the way, and yet still love Adrien? Do you even know Chat Noir under the mask? Does he know you?" Alya gushed. Questions were unstoppable now and Marinette was pretty sure it would go on until beyond midnight.

"I've got so much to share, but first, I wanna eat something." Marinette said.

Alya nodded and with a skip of her step, both the girls bounded down towards the kitchen to get a platter of snacks, a long night of talking ahead of them.

* * *

A few days had passed, and another akuma attack had wrecked Paris once more. This time, it went on a little longer than normal due to Chat Noir being corrupted once again and forced into submission to fight Ladybug because he had jumped in front of her, and in the way of the akuma's attack.

When Alya went to question Adrien about it later, he just gave her a funny look. "Why not? She's my partner. I'd never let her get hurt."

"But what if she was the one to fall under the control of the akuma villain?" Alya asked. "What would you do?"

Just then, a horn beeped, signaling Adrien that his ride was here. Adrien gave her a small wave as he walked away. "See you tomorrow, Alya."

And thus, he left, never answering her question.

* * *

Of course, later that day, she repeated the question to Marinette. The superhero's eyes widened a fraction, and a melancholic smile grew on her face. "I will never be corrupted."

"Why?" Alya frowned. "Why would you let Chat Noir take the fall for you?"

"I don't let Chat take the fall for me." Marinette corrected. "He jumps in the way of danger, and I hate it."

"But you don't look like you're stopping him." Alya pointed out. "Do you hate him or something?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." Marinette laughed. " **I love Chat Noir."**

"I thought you liked Adrien." Alya said in confusion. Marinette nodded. "Then how can you love Chat as well?"

Marinette smiled.

"I love you, Alya."

"Oh."

* * *

 **There are different kinds of love out there, not only romantic. So no, Marinette does not love Chat Noir or Alya in the same sense of love she has for Adrien. That is another one entirely. I might or might not diverge into that.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! I'm going to start backwards with answering your prompts (although I can't do all of them, I will try to fit one or two prompts in a fic, and you guys are full of wonderful ideas!), so see you all around!**

 **Thank you all for reading! And reviewing! And for the faves and follows! (and omigosh 100+ in all of them?! You are all awesome!)**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	24. Eyes Wide Open

**Dabble in Drabbles 21 Bonus: Eyes Wide Open**

 **So I went through my writing notebook, and I saw that I've already written another fic based on Alya finding out their identities. So, alternative scene to the reveal from the previous chapter (Without Alya finding out Ladybug's real identity)**

* * *

It just had to be Alya discovering his superhero identity that was the icing in his cake of bad luck. Chat Noir froze as he heard a gasp of shock behind him. Slowly he turned around and met the hazel eyes of hers.

He had accidentally transformed into Chat Noir.

In front of Alya.

What she said next wasn't what he expected though.

"Oh hell no. No way. Nu – uh. Nope!"

"Alya! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down when my classmate-" She was about to say that Marinette's crush was a superhero and was crushing on Ladybug, stopped in time and finished with, "-is a superhero?!"

"Alya, please! You can't tell anyone!" Chat Noir pleaded, and then jumped as screams filled the air. "Swear it! You can't put this into Ladyblog!"

"But-"

"I trust you Alya."

And with that, Chat Noir bounded away to save Paris once more, leaving a girl reporter in distraught.

 _How was this going to work?!_

* * *

The next day, Alya confronted him in the school steps, eyes glowing much like a predator stalking its prey. Adrien clutched the strap of his bag as he backed away nervously. She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside an abandoned classroom.

"So," Alya turned to him and crossed her arms. "You're really Chat Noir?"

"What if I said no?" Adrien asked sheepishly. She narrowed her eyes. He sighed in defeat. "I thought not. Plagg, you can come out."

A black floating cat zoomed out of Adrien's jacket and floated in front of Alya's face. Its large cat eyes looked at her up and down, took a sniff, and nodded his head. "Accepted."

"What do you mean accepted?" Adrien and Alya said in unison.

Plagg turned towards his charge. "I accept that she can keep your secret. If I didn't, then she'd have to have her memories erased."

"You can do that?!" Adrien said in amazement.

Plagg ignored him and said to Alya, "You have some cheese?"

She shook her head, still stunned by the kwami in front of her and its words. "Lemme guess, you're like a fairy that turns Adrien into Chat Noir?"

"You're a smart one." Plagg said as he nestled up on Adrien's head. "But you can't tell anyone else that he's Chat Noir."

"Why not?!" Alya protested. "This is, like, the biggest scoop of the century! You'd be more famous! You'll finally-"

"Alya," Adrien interjected. He gave her a pleading look. "Please, now that you know I'm Chat Noir, you should already understand why I don't mind being outshined by Ladybug."

Alya opened her mouth and then closed it. Of course. He was in the limelight his whole life. It must've been a breather for him to be outside the spotlight once in a while. Speaking of Ladybug…

"Do you love Ladybug?" Alya said suddenly.

Adrien's cheeks flushed darkly while Plagg cackled over his head. He looked away and that was the only answer she needed.

"And all those flirting, those professions of love, those were your true feelings?" Alya said in disbelief. "Do you even know her? The **real** her?"

Adrien looked at her and said seriously, "Whoever is under that mask, I love her, that girl."

Alya staggered backwards as she let the information sink in. Adrien was in love with someone else. Adrien was in love with Ladybug.

Adrien was Chat Noir and he was in love with his superhero partner, Ladybug.

And Marinette was in love with Adrien, who was Chat Noir.

Marinette had no chance.

"This is insane." Alya whispered. "Absolutely ridiculous."

Adrien bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For being Chat Noir." Adrien shrugged. "You must be disappointed that the superhero is just a boring rich kid model."

"Wait what?" Alya looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Are you crazy?! I can't believe that you're Chat Noir because you're the nicest guy I've ever met, a perfect gentleman, and Chat Noir is-"

"The complete opposite?" He completed. Alya nodded. He grinned. "It must be quite _apawling_. It'd be _cat-astrophic_ if other people find out that the _purrfect_ Agreste is a _clawsome_ cat."

Alya groaned. "Okay, stop. I can finally see the cat in you."

"Don't you mean the Chat in me?" Adrien smirked, but turned into a sheepish smile as she gave him a pointed look. "So…you're not going to tell Ladybug that I'm Chat Noir, right?"

"You don't know each other's identity?" He shook his head. "You don't even try to find out?"

"Ladybug doesn't want to find out, and I respect her wish." Adrien said. Once again, Alya was blown away by how selfless and considerate he was of others. No wonder he was a superhero.

"But don't you think it's better if you liked someone else who isn't out of reach, like Ladybug?" Alya said hesitantly. "Like, someone nearer? Someone you know, someone like, I don't know, Marinette, or-"

"Alya." She stopped as he gave her a funny look. "Why're you doing this? You know I like Ladybug."

"I-" She looked down guiltily in the ground. Half of her wanted to support Adrien – Chat – with his love for Ladybug. Everyone in Paris was basically just shouting 'JUST KISS ALREADY' to the both of them. Yet, the half of her wanted Adrien to forget Ladybug and fall in love with Marinette instead, a girl who is probably just as amazing as the super-heroine.

But just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom. Adrien looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad it was you who found out. Let's go to class."

And with that, Alya followed behind him, guilt gnawing in her insides as she wondered how she was going to explain to Marinette everything without revealing his superhero identity.

* * *

It was a week later that she found out. A whole agonizing week of being torn between the complicated loves of her two friends.

A flash of pink light, and in Marinette's place, stood Ladybug.

Alya just stared at her and then exploded.

" **YOU'VE GOT TO BE** _ **KITTEN**_ **ME!"**

* * *

 **Yup, crack fic. Chat finally infected Alya with his puns.**

 **I'll be posting DiD22 in a few hours! TidePoolAngel , marichat25 and NogitsuneStiles, next one's for ya'll! :D**


	25. Hearth and Home

**Dabble in Drabbles 22: Hearth and Home**

 **For TidePoolAngel, marichat25, and NogitsuneStiles, three lovelies' prompts fit together like pieces in a puzzle.**

 **Summary: Sabine feels something suspicious going on with Marinette when the cookie stock starts dwindling down.**

* * *

 _Strange,_ Sabine mused as she looked at the cookie and croissants. She was sure that there were 13 batches of the snack, but there were only twelve batches on the kitchen counter.

"Marinette," Sabine called up to her daughter, "Did you get a plate of cookies again?"

Marinette opened her trapdoor and gave a sheepish look at her mother, her eyes showing guilt. "Sorry, maman, I was hungry."

Sabine raised an eyebrow. "Next time, make sure to tell me okay?"

"Yes, maman." Marinette nodded quickly and shut her door. Sabine stared back, and then shook her head. Her daughter was a growing girl. Of course she would get hungry.

But then again, this was the third time it happened in the week alone. And there were 20 chocolate chip cookies in one batch along with 15 croissants.

That wasn't the only thing that was strange as well.

For some time now, it sounded like her daughter was talking to someone upstairs in her room. Other times, it sounded like she was talking to a clock, and sometimes, she sounded like she was talking to a cat. But the voices were muffled by the floor, so Sabine wasn't so sure.

With a frown, she decided to sneak upstairs and towards her daughter's bedroom. Pausing a moment outside, she thought she could hear muffled voices.

"Seriously, kitty. Don't they feed you in your house?"

"If you were a superhero, princess, how are you going to explain to your family that you require 3 times the amount of food for each meal?"

"I live in a bakery…Don't tell me that's the reason why you come here."

It sounded like the kitten had said something amusing or infuriation, because Sabine could imagine Marinette rolling her eyes as she let out a huff of amusement.

Contemplating whether or not she should intrude in her daughter's privacy, Sabine shrugged. Whatever she was hiding, it couldn't be that bad, right?

And so, Sabine Dupain-Cheng opened the hatch door.

* * *

Everybody froze.

Marinette's eyes widened and cheeks reddened as her eyes flickered at her mom and then at Chat Noir, who was having a staring contest with Sabine, a cookie dangling halfway through his mouth.

Sabine, on the other hand, just gaped at the superhero that abruptly shoved the cookie in his mouth, stood up from his chair, dusted off the crumbs from his suit and bowed hastily at her.

Well, at least he had manners.

But that still didn't explain the scene before her. Why was Paris's feline superhero in her daughter's bedroom at night? Was there another akuma attack? Was Marinette in danger? Why was he here?

Just as Chat Noir was going to explain himself, Sabine looked at her daughter and narrowed her eyes. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, care to explain this?"

Her daughter gulped, knowing that tone of voice. That was the 'you-re-in-trouble-young-lady' voice that moms seem to be able to pull off.

Marinette twiddled her fingers. "I- uhh-"

"It was me!" Chat Noir blurted out. Two pairs of eyes looked at him. He said to Sabine, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, for intruding in your daughter's bedroom. I know it's inappropriate and I should've known better. It's not Marinette's fault. She was kind enough to keep me company. I'm sorry I kept it a secret and-"

Suddenly, his stomach growled out loudly. Chat's cheeks reddened as Marinette tried to hide her giggles. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Have you eaten yet?"

Chat Noir and Marinette gaped at her, but Sabine just smiled. "Why don't you come down and join us for dinner? I'll go down and tell Tom we're having another member in the dinner table."

He exchanged looks with Marinette. She just smiled at him and he looked back at Sabine, emotions swirling inside him. "I-If that's okay with you."

Sabine smiled. "Both of you two wash up and join us downstairs."

On the way down towards the kitchen, she called out to her husband, "Tom, add one more plate on the table please."

Tom looked up from his cooking. "Do we have a visitor?"

"We have another addition to the family." Sabine said with a smile as she set the warm dumplings on the table.

A few minutes later, the two kids came down the stairs, Chat Noir trailing shyly behind Marinette, his tail tucked between his legs. Marinette slid in one side of the table and Chat Noir sat down beside her. His eyes widened at the amount of food in front of him.

Various dishes from both French and Chinese cuisine lined up, filling almost every inch of the table. It wasn't that he didn't have plenty to eat; the reason why he was surprised was because of how _warm_ the dishes were. There was something special, something _homey_ about the food and the easy-going atmosphere on the table that sent a pang of nostalgia within him.

Sabine watched the superhero from the corner of her eye. He looked young, around her daughter's age. To think that he fought those dreadful akumas and was constantly put in danger made her want to keep him safe. She noticed his bony frame, how his knuckles jutted out of his hands, and frowned. He was a growing boy. And adding his superhero work, his body must've been using more energy than normal.

Chat Noir watched in surprise as Sabine piled more food on his plate. When he gave her a look of puzzlement, she said, "Eat a lot. You're a growing boy as well as a superhero. You cannot fight with an empty stomach."

He smiled gratefully as he accepted it and wolfed down his food.

A soft smile graced her features as she watched the young boy exchange puns with her husband, sending her daughter shaking her head in horror at their cringe-worthy lines. The way he laughed, the way he held himself in check when he thinks of what to say next, Sabine noticed all of it. Call it a mother's intuition, but it seemed like underneath his superhero façade, he was just a normal boy in need of a family.

* * *

"Thank you for everything." Chat Noir said softly as he stood in the center of the bakery. The night had grown late, what's with all the talking and bonding with Marinette's parents, he felt right at home. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

Sabine walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his frame. He stiffened and then relaxed, sinking in her embrace. She said, "You're welcome back any time."

"I – I am?" He said, surprised.

"You're family now."

There was a pause and then Chat Noir hugged her tighter, his voice barely audible. "Thank you."

As the three members of the Dupain-Cheng family watched the feline superhero bound away into the night, Sabine said, "You're grounded young lady."

Marinette's mouth hung open. "Maman!"

"For keeping him a secret."

"But we didn't do anything bad." She protested, her red cheeks betraying her. Sabine raised an eyebrow at this, but decided not to comment at it. Her daughter was smart. She didn't need to be told a second time.

"We're proud of you." Sabine said. The young girl tilted her head in confusion but her mother didn't elaborate. "Keep being his friend, _Háizi_."

Marinette nodded.

* * *

After that, Chat Noir would drop by the bakery at night and have dinner with the Dupain-Chengs. Sometimes, they would invite him to dinner. Although he came and went as he pleased, each time he visited, he stayed a little bit longer, grew a little bit fonder of the family, and grew a little more reluctant to go home.

And when, one morning, Adrien had come in the bakery to help Marinette bring their class's project materials to school, Sabine just smiled at him and said, "You come tonight for dinner. I'm cooking your favorite Chinese dishes."

Adrien looked at her in shock. She winked.

He smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **Now I'm hungry. I'm craving for noodles. Hot noodles with soup, some hot dumplings, iced lemon tea, and – I should stop now.**

 **Thank you for reading! This was fun to write from a mother's perspective. I hope you all liked it!**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	26. Are We Good?

**Dabble in Drabbles 23: Are we good?**

 **Adrienette reveal fic! All thanks to DJ Katt for her lovely prompt. This one's for you. ;)**

 **Summary: Adrien comes in face with the truth. But how will he be able to confront it when the reason behind the truth can't even look him straight in the eye without freaking out.**

* * *

"Well then, I have to bid you farewell for tonight, princess." Chat Noir said from his perch on her balcony. Marinette smiled at him, her eyes shining with amusement.

She leaned forward and rested her chin on her palm. "And what if I said I don't want you to go?"

Chat's heart skipped a beat as he gaped at her forward change of attitude. Heat crept up in his cheeks. "I – uhhh, didn't um-"

She threw her head back and laughed; the sound twinkling in the silent night. For a second, he could feel within him a familiarity in that sound, voiced out on top of the Eiffel Tower on a windy patrol night. But then he was snapped out of his thoughts as Marinette reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bonne nuit, chaton." Marinette said with a warm smile.

Chat, not trusting his voice, just nodded and leaped off towards his big mansion, the press of her lips burning on his skin.

This was just another random night visiting a friend who stayed up late. This wasn't supposed to start something new. But with that simple gesture…

Inside him, the voice of denial was finally defeated. In its place stood the voice of truth.

Chat Noir – Adrien – was starting to have feelings for a certain classmate of his.

Maybe with even the same amount of affection he had for Ladybug.

* * *

This is not good! Not good! Pawful! Catastrophic!

Adrien had inkling that he was already boring a hole through his bedroom floor, what with his pacing back and forth, his mind running a hundred miles per hour. His hair puffed up around his head due to him running his fingers through it.

Plagg looked through bored eyes from the computer monitor as he watched his charge walk around in agitation.

"What am I going to do, Plagg?!" Adrien cried out, frustration laced in his voice.

"What?" Plagg replied back.

"I-" Red rose up in his cheeks as he stopped in the middle of his room and said in barely a whisper, as though he was afraid to admit it, "I think I like Marinette."

Now the redness had full-out blown on his face as he looked at his kwami, who in turn, looked back, apathetic. "Congratulations." And he went back to munching on his camembert.

"You don't get it Plagg!" Adrien growled out in frustration. "The big problem is that she doesn't know I'm Chat Noir!"

"So?" Plagg raised an eyebrow at him. "Just tell her you like her."

"I can't!" The boy protested.

"Why not?"

"She likes Chat Noir, not Adrien! Whenever she's near Adrien, she stutters and looks like she ate a worm or something. But when she's with Chat Noir, she speaks normally, flirts back, and is just so easy-going." Adrien sighed. "What's the difference? It's still me."

Plagg shook his head. Humans. "How do you even know she likes Chat Noir? Last time I remember, Ladybug also does those things with you, yet doesn't seem to reciprocate your feelings."

Adrien paused. He slowly looked at Plagg with wide eyes. The kwami realized his mistake to late.

The young superhero returned to moaning and griping about his love life. Plagg groaned. Out of all the Chat Noirs that the Guardian picked for him, Adrien had to be the one who complicated over everything.

Adrien flopped on the pillows of his bed. He mumbled, "This is so confusing."

"You humans are so weird. That's why cheese is so much better."

Thinking he had finally gotten his deserved silence, it was, once again, interrupted by Adrien's one of many (ridiculous) ideas. "I'll ask her opinion of Chat Noir as Adrien! And when I'm Chat Noir, I can ask for her opinion of Adrien!"

Plagg just shook his head.

* * *

"Hey Marinette-"

Marinette stared at him with wide eyes, squeaked and dashed inside the classroom. He blinked a few times. Okayyy…Let's try again.

He went inside the classroom and walked up to his desk. "Marinette-"

She ducked her head in her sketchbook, furiously coloring a design on the paper. He frowned. He exchanged looks with Alya who just sympathetically shook her head. With a twinge of disappointment, he sat down.

Several times throughout the day, he tried to get to talk to her, but for some reason, she stuttered out a few incoherent words and dashed away, red in the face.

The final bell rang for the end of the day and students quickly packed their bags, ready to escape priso –school. While everybody in the class had already left, Adrien idled around, waiting for Marinette to finish stuffing the assignment papers in her bag.

She ran for the door, but Adrien caught her arm before she could go. She jumped and whipped her head to stare at him in surprise – and was that a hint of guilt?

"Marinette," Adrien pursed his lips and then finally said what had been nagging in his head for the past months. "Do you hate me?"

Her eyes widened in shock as her mouth fell open. "W-What?"

"I know we got off in the wrong foot at the beginning of school, and I thought, after I had explained everything to you, you understood. I thought we had finally become friends. But then the next day, you were stuttering and looked like you didn't even want to be near me." He knew he was babbling now, but he wanted to get it off his chest. The Chat Noir questions could come later. "Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me? If I did something that offended you, I apologize. I just-"

Marinette had clapped her other hand on his mouth, causing him to swallow his next words. She was looking at him with shock and disbelief. "You – you think I hate you?! You – you're the most amazing person I've ever met – I can't even – I – how can I hate you?! How did you even think of that?!"

There was a light flutter in his chest as she glared at him, her cheeks flushed. He removed her hand from his mouth, a small smile gracing his lips. "So you don't hate me?"

"I love you!"

Both of them stared at each other, the confession ringing in the air. Marinette squeaked and tried to pull away, but Adrien had a strong grip on both her wrists. She was looking everywhere but at him. He was looking nowhere but at her.

"Marinette, I-" Adrien started to say, but then, her deep blue eyes gazed at him and he blurted out, "Actually, I'm Chat Noir!"

Marinette blinked.

Wait.

What?

That was what she had meant to say, but in her flustered state, it came out as, "Whuuuuh?"

Adrien cursed under his breath and stepped back, releasing her arms and held it up in surrender. "Surprise?"

Marinette was eyeing him, trying to piece together two personas she thought of as two different people. She said incredulously, "Are you kidding me?"

"Did you mean, 'are you _kitten_ me?'" Adrien said automatically.

Marinette glared at him. "Not funny, kitty."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, I – um-"

A wide grin grew on her face as she leaped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stumbled back in surprise. "Marinette?"

"I can't believe it." She breathed out. "I had suspected for a while, but now…Adrien, do you like me?"

His heart stopped for a beat. His grip tightened around her and he gave a single nod. He felt her smile. "The Marinette me?"

"There's only one Marinette that I know." Adrien said in confusion. "Or are you saying that I'm _mewstaking_ you for someone else, princess?"

"Your puns are just as horrible as Adrien." Marinette groaned.

"Well, Chat and I are one and the same." Adrien shrugged. "It just depends on which side shows what."

Marinette hummed in response. And then with slight hesitance, she said, "It's me, mon chaton."

Adrien was about to ask what she meant, when the way she said the words, laced with the same amount of affection Ladybug always called Chat Noir – Ladybug?

"My Lady?"

"Mon chaton."

Both of the stood there in silence, still in each other's arms. They felt each other's heartbeats, its rhythm syncing just like their feelings.

"Are we good?" Adrien asked. "Us? Adrien and Marinette? Chat Noir and Ladybug?"

"We're not just good." Marinette said with a smile. "We're better."

* * *

 **Where did the initial planning go for this fic? Oh well. I hope you liked it!**

 **If you're noticing the lack of Marichat prompts, don't worry, I didn't forget. I'm just pacing it all out so there isn't too much Marichat in one go (since ya'll are naughty children for asking for sin!)**

 **I stuff you all with fluff! You can thank me now because who knows what later will bring. ;D**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	27. Chat Day

**Dabble in Drabbles 24: Chat Day**

 **So I went to this café two days ago, and boom! Plot bunny!**

 **I hope it isn't too sweet for your taste!**

 **Summary: Every two months, Adrien would have a Cheat Day (or in his words, 'Chat Day') where he would stuff himself with sweets. But on this particular day, it seemed he was in the company of someone even sweeter.**

* * *

Every two months, Adrien would have a Cheat Day (or in his words, 'Chat Day') where he let go of all his diet prohibitions and break every single rule in the diet book in favor for the temptations of sugar and dairy.

But on this particular Chat Day, he didn't know that he would be accompanied by an even sweeter existence.

* * *

Looking for the tell-tale sign of a large bulky frame and spotting none, Adrien breathed out a sigh of relief and grinned at his kwami. "All clear."

"Thank goodness." Plagg stretched. "I don't think I'll ever get used to being stuffed in your bag for a three hour drive with no camembert to comfort me."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You know the drill, Plagg. I save up money so you can binge eat as much camembert as you want."

"Yes, but this and that are different." The cat kwami ranted. Adrien just shook his head in exasperation and pushed the kwami back in his jacket, hidden out of view.

He peeked out of a pillar and looked around. His eyes zeroed in on the dessert café across the street. With cat-like stealth, he quickly crossed the street and headed towards the café, when, due to his rotten luck, he tripped on the sidewalk and toppled over somebody.

They were a flurry of angled limbs and apologies as they tried to untangle themselves from each other. Adrien dusted his jacket and held out his hand to his victim when he noticed the very familiar sky blue eyes.

"Marinette?"

Said girl looked up and her jaw dropped down. "Adrien?! What are you doing here?!"

He pulled her up to her feet as his eyes glanced at the café directly beside them. Marinette followed his gaze. A smile quirked on her lips. "You're having a cheat day?"

Adrien grinned sheepishly. "Well, I should at least deserve a day for myself, right?"

Marinette nodded. "I-I guess, from your modeling, you get hungry from sweets."

He nodded with her. "That's why I have today as my cheat day."

Marinette opened her mouth, as if to say something, and then closed it. Adrien waited, but it seemed like she wasn't going to reveal what she was about to say any time soon. He looked back inside the dessert café, comfy chairs and bright lights with the aroma of vanilla and chocolate, and an idea struck him.

"Would you like to join me?"

Her head shot up, mouth agape as he smiled at her. He repeated his offer. "Would you like to join me with eating the sweets? My treat."

"I-I couldn't!" Marinette stammered.

"I usually order more than enough for one person, so it would be great if you could help me finish all of it. Besides," He gave her a toothy grin, "food taste better with a friend."

He could see the gears whirling inside her brain as she decided. Finally, she looked shyly back at him and nodded. A giddy feeling bubbled inside him as he realized he would be, for the first time, eating out with a friend from school.

He took a hold of her hand and went inside the dessert café, not noticing the steaming face of Marinette behind him.

* * *

"Ah, Monsieur Adrien, back again without fail." A plump woman with frizzy hair and a patterned apron looked up from the counter and gave her regular customer a warm welcome. She noticed the girl behind him. "Oh! Did you bring your girlfriend along?"

Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks and he quickly let go of her hand, both of them protesting at the comment. "N-No, we're not like that-"

"She's just a friend-"

"We go to the same school-"

"Sit behind me-"

The woman laughed heartily. "Calm down kids, I was just messing with the both of ya. Go sit over there and I'll ring your order right up."

"Thank you, Madame Elmira." Adrien said gratefully. He gestured for Marinette to follow him and they wove through the chairs and tables until they walked out at the back of the café, a small garden coming in view. In the center was a circular glass table with two chairs on either of the sides. Adrien approached the table and pulled out a seat for Marinette. With a dark blush, she sat down. He circled around and sat down in front of her.

"So, what do you think of this place?" He asked with a grin.

Marinette looked around in awe. "Where did you find this?"

"It was more of an accident, really." Adrien confessed. "I was running away from Gorilla – I mean, my bodyguard, when I stumbled inside the café. I asked Madame Elmira to hide me, and so she led me out to this place. While waiting for my bodyguard to leave, she offered me sweets and now I'm a regular at this place."

"It's really nice." Marinette said. "It's like a secret garden."

"Well then," Adrien put a finger to his lips and winked, "this'll be our little secret."

He watched in amusement as her blush reached the tips of her ears. He was about to see how far he could get her to blush, when the dessert course came filing in.

Marinette's eyes widened as cheesecakes, mousse, rolls, croissants, pastries of several kinds, cookies, soufflé, to ice creams, sundaes, pudding, sherbet, etc., stacked on the table. It was a wonder how it all could fit. The course finished with a set of butter, cream, honey, jam, and a huge jar of milk. And a while later, five large rolls of camembert covered underneath a crystal lid was set at a corner of the table.

She looked at the table piled high with the various pastries and back at Adrien. "You think you can finish all of these?"

"Don't underestimate this young man's black hole of a stomach, child." Madame Elmira said. "One time, he cleaned off every plate and even asked for seconds! Seconds! If this boy came every day, our one month stock would already have disappeared within a week's time."

This time, it was his turn to blush as Marinette looked back at him. He gestured to her. "Ladies first."

Marinette looked around, and picked out a strawberry tart from a tray and sank her teeth into it. She moaned in delight as the sweet and sour taste of the fruit, coated with the gelatin, filled her mouth. It was amazing!

Adrien grinned as she finished the tart in three bites. "How is it? Does it pass a baker's daughter's taste buds?"

"Are you serious?" Marinette took another one, this time, apricot flavor. "It's just as good, even better actually, than my dad's!"

"I'm glad to hear that from Dupain-Cheng's daughter." Madame Elmira laughed heartily. "We were in the same patisserie academy and often competed in the same competitions."

"I'll tell him you said hi." Marinette said. "But this is amazing! I love it!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Madame Elmira winked. "I'll leave you two to your eating."

And with that, she left. Marinette and Adrien wasted no time digging in the food, often exchanging small talk and desserts ("Try this!" "Taste this one!").

When the amount of food dwindled down (along with the mysterious disappearance of the camembert cheese), Adrien watched his classmate for a while. It was nice seeing a different side of her that wasn't stuttering or running away from him. Out of the blue, he said, "Someday, I hope I can see your designs on the runway."

Marinette froze, a spoon of chocolate ice cream halfway through her mouth, as she looked at him. Swallowing, she said, "You think I can make it?"

"It's not that I **think** you can make it, I **know** you can make it." Adrien grinned. "And off in the far future, I hope I can model your designs."

The blush spread throughout her face until she looked like a tomato. "I-I'm holding you onto that offer!"

Adrien beamed. "I'll keep it."

Marinette held out her hand, all fingers closed except a pinky jutting out. "Pinky Promise?"

Adrien's eyebrows wrinkled as he mimicked her. She hooked her pinky around his. She asked again, "Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise."

* * *

As Marinette lay on her bed later that night, her stomach full, she suddenly bolted awake.

Didn't Adrien mention once that he was always deprived of food because of his modeling diet?

A smile worked up on her features as her brain whirled with an idea.

* * *

Adrien stretched as he walked up the school steps. He looked around, hoping to see Marinette, but when she was nowhere in sight, he shrugged. She was probably late again. He smiled. Yesterday was definitely fun. He should invite her out more often.

"Adrien, wait!" A voice called out to him. He stopped and turned around. Marinette rushed to him and braked to a stop, a bag in her hands. She thrust it out to him. "I- it's a thanks you – I mean, thank you gift for yesterday! I hope you like...it…?"

Adrien accepted the bag and looked inside. His eyes widened and he looked back and forth from the bag and to Marinette. He noticed the bags under her eyes, her slightly unkempt hair, and her burnt fingers. "You…made this for me?"

She beamed at him and nodded. Feelings overwhelmed, he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you so much."

"Well, we are friends." Marinette laughed. "Also, if you have cravings in between your cheat days, you can always come to me. I'll bake for you."

Adrien pulled away, his eyes sparkling. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Marinette nodded.

"Marinette, you're the best friend I've ever had!" Adrien said happily.

"Hey, hey, I thought **I** was your best friend." Nino said with mock hurt as he walked to them, Alya grinning behind him. Adrien just laughed as they exchanged fist bumps.

"What was that about?" Alya asked Marinette. The girl just smiled at her and shook her head.

Adrien grinned and bit in the cookie.

* * *

 **All aboard the fluff train! I hope you guys didn't get toothaches from this!**

 **You know that moment where the author gives you all these fluffy scenes and nice stuff between your otp and you feel that they're planning something suspicious?**

 **Ehehehehe...**

 **Just wait for the Marichat guys. It's coming. I'm just making certain preparations for your hearts first. XD**

 **Anyway, see ya'll next time! I hope you liked it!**


	28. Those Three Words

**Dabble in Drabbles 25: Those Three Words**

 **Summary: They loved with a love that was more than love.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

She knew. She had always known. People would talk, but that didn't deter her in the slightest.

She would always save herself first.

Why?

Because she was the only one who could cleanse the akuma? Because she was slightly more important than Chat Noir? Those were plausible reasons, but those weren't the reasons why she saved herself.

It was because of him.

It happened once, and it would never happen again.

* * *

Another person had been akumatized and surprisingly, it wasn't because of Chloé Bourgeois.

"I am Dark Mind! No one shall ever have happy thoughts ever again!" The booming voice of another akuma villain echoed around Paris.

Adrien, who had been in the middle of a photo-shoot, perked up at the tell-tale screams of the citizens. Blasts of black light flashed around. Luckily for him, his photographer had the mind to run away before being targeted, giving Adrien the opportunity to transform. He rushed off to where he had kept his things and zipped open his bag, only to recoil back at the smell.

"Plagg!" Adrien peeked in his bag and grunted in disgust. The stink of camembert cheese floated out along with his glutton of a kwami. "Plagg, we have to go."

"Can't it wait?" The quantic god said, sleepy from his meal.

"Nope!" Adrien thrust out his fist. "Plagg, transform me!"

With a yowl, Plagg swirled inside the ring and Adrien transformed into Chat Noir.

Extending his baton, Chat Noir leaped over the roofs and looked down at the new enemy. It was a middle-aged woman with black clothes, her hair floating around her head. With her gloved hands, she would zap black light at people, causing their clothes to turn black and speak out their darkest thoughts.

"It doesn't look like this'll be easy to beat." Ladybug said as she landed beside her partner.

Chat turned to her. "What makes you say that?"

She frowned, the usual confident smile on her face, replaced by a grim line. "Her akuma is in her gloves. If it touches you, you're under her spell. And also, her powers directly interfere with your thoughts. This is going to be a mental battle."

"Well," Chat started with a grin, "I better _mind_ the gloves."

Ladybug groaned. "That one's the lamest pun you've come up with."

"Oh, so you think my puns are great."

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't deny it either." He said teasingly.

"Stop playing mind games with me!" She snapped. Her eyes widened at her mistake as he looked at her in delight. She sighed in exasperation. "Just don't get caught by her gloves. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Chat said with a laugh as he jumped down to distract Dark Mind while Ladybug formed a strategy.

Chat landed in front of Dark Mind and twirled the baton in his hand. "Good afternoon madam, would you mind if I asked you to stop brainwashing people?"

Dark Mind thrust out her hand at him and he deftly hopped out of the way. "I'm guessing that's a no."

He exchanged blows with Dark Mind, keeping himself away from her reach with his weapon. He took a stance and got ready to bring out his Cataclysm when he tripped over Alya, who, for some insane reason, decided to film the battle as close as possible.

"What are you doing here?!" Chat Noir said angrily.

"I -" Alya's eyes widened in fear as she screamed, "Watch out!"

Chat turned around, protecting the reporter with his body as he watched the black gloves of Dark Mind rush at his face. _This is bad. My lady, please don't kill me._

And suddenly, his vision turned red.

Ladybug had jumped in front of the way before Dark Mind could get to him. He watched in horror as the usual red of her suit metamorphosed into black. His voice trembled, "My Lady?"

She opened her eyes, and the usual brilliant blue, were now a dull midnight azure. She snarled, "Don't call me that. I'm not your lady!"

He jolted back in surprise at the hate in her voice. Hurt and anger rushed inside of him. He grabbed Alya's arm and leaped out of reach before Dark Mind could touch them. Landing safely behind a car, he turned to her and said, "Get out of here! It's not safe!"

"But – Ladybug -"

"I'll take care of it." He said shortly as he got up, but paused when Alya gripped his arm.

"Are we – are you going to be okay?" She asked nervously.

He gave her a reassuring grin. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"But you'll be going against Ladybug." Alya pointed out. "Are you sure you're able to fight her?"

"I-" He started, but then he ducked just as Ladybug's yo-yo shot out. "Run Alya!"

Alya scrambled away, but still stayed within video range, her heart filled with unease. Chat Noir never answered her question.

* * *

"Come on, mon chaton." Ladybug cooed out. "Hand over your miraculous and no one has to get hurt."

Chat tightened his grip around his staff. When she took a step towards him, he took a step backwards. He called out, "Come to your senses, Ladybug! Dark Mind is controlling you! You have to fight it!"

"Don't you love me?" Ladybug whispered softly.

Chat Noir stilled. He stood rooted on the spot as she walked towards him and touched his cheek. She asked again, "Don't you love me, Chat Noir?"

He swallowed, tail twitching as she pressed her body against his and tiptoed up and whispered in his ear, "If you love me, give me your miraculous."

That snapped him out of his daze. He hissed as he pushed her away and ran a few feet away. "Ladybug would never say those things! Snap out of it!"

"Don't you love me?" She asked once more.

Chat's heart ached. He wanted to say yes. Of course he loved her! He would willingly give his life up for her! He would even willingly give up his miraculous for her!

But the real Ladybug would never want him to do that.

"Please," he called out, "I don't want to fight you!"

"Then give me your miraculous!" Ladybug snapped, whipping out her yoyo at him. He deflected it and it retracted back in her hand. She sprinted towards him, but he extended his baton upwards and somersaulted behind her.

His cat ears flickered and he ducked just as Dark Mind came from behind him and tried to touch him with her gloves. He swung his baton and sent her crashing at Ladybug. He winced and started to help his lady when he remembered that she was under Dark Mind's spell.

"Ladybug, come to your senses!" He cried out again. "I need you!"

"I don't need you."

Chat Noir blinked. He watched as Ladybug stood up and looked at him with utter loathing. "You always got in the way and I hate your flirting. I bet your feelings aren't even serious. I bet you flirt with every girl out there. What's so good about destroying things too? Without me, you'd already been pegged as a supervillain. Face it, chaton, you're nothing without me."

Each word she uttered was a slap in his face. He had to remind himself that Ladybug was under the control of Dark Mind and that what she said wasn't true. But then again, Dark Mind's power was to produce the dark thoughts of people. So what she was saying were her real dark thoughts.

And then she said those three words.

" **I hate you."**

His world cracked. This was worse than his nightmares. This was worse than him dying or her dying in front of him. Never, in his whole entire life, had he imagined that Ladybug would say those words to him with such venom.

While Chat Noir was distracted, Ladybug flung out her yo-yo at him, successfully snapping his baton out of his hands and letting it clatter a few feet away. Before he could defend himself, she had already tied him up and forced him in his knees. He didn't even try to resist. She crouched down in his eye-level and reached for his ring.

"Take it, Ladybug! Give me his miraculous!" Dark Mind said behind her, Hawk Moth's greed being conveyed through her.

Chat Noir's green eyes locked with her dull blue ones, tears streaming down his face, as he tried to pour out every ounce of his feelings out to his partner. With a small voice, he called out her name.

"Ladybug."

A glimmer of recognition flitted through her face. It was small, but he noticed it. She was fighting back.

"Buginette."

She blinked. The dull in her eyes was clearing away.

"Bugaboo."

Her suit started to turn back to red.

He smiled and said tenderly, "My Lady."

Dark Mind stopped as she noticed Ladybug stiffen. "Why aren't you taking his miraculous?"

Suddenly, Ladybug released Chat Noir and whipped her yo-yo up in the air.

 **LUCKY CHARM**

And out fell a chair.

"What am I going to do with this?!" Ladybug exclaimed in distress.

"Well, no time to sit around and think." Chat said.

"That's it!"

Ladybug quickly whipped out her yo-yo and tie it around Dark Mind before the akumatized villain could escape, forcing her to sit on the chair. Dark Mind struggled around. "Why were you able to break the spell?! How?!"

"Chat Noir!"

 **CATACLYSM**

Chat's hand touched Dark Mind's gloves, causing it to crumble away and send the akuma fluttering out in the air.

"I free you from evil!" Ladybug shouted; capturing the akuma butterfly in her compact yo-yo, cleansing it and watched it flutter away with white wings. "Bye bye, petite papillion."

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**

And everything was as good as new. Paris returned to normal, and the akumatized victim, who was a therapist, looked around in confusion, wondering how she got there.

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir, her fist in the air. " _Bien joué_."

But Chat Noir didn't return the gesture. She grew startled at the pained look on his face. "Chat?"

She jumped in surprise and then relaxed as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She winced as his claws lightly dug in her suit. He whispered harshly, "Never again. Never do that again."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion. She couldn't remember what had happened during the time frame when she was under Dark Mind's spell.

"Don't ever sacrifice yourself for me."

Ladybug blinked twice and then frowned. "Why not? You've always done it for me. We're partners."

"I can't…"

Her eyes flickered at him. "You can't what?"

"I-" Their miraculous beeped in warning. Chat Noir quickly stepped out of her embrace and she shivered at the loss of warmth. He smiled sadly at her. "I have to go. See you later at patrol, Ladybug."

He gave her a two finger salute and bounded away, leaving her in confusion on what he was about to say.

* * *

"Wasn't Chat Noir acting strange today?" Marinette commented to her kwami as she got out of the shower, toweling her damp hair. She stopped and frowned as she looked at Tikki. The small bug was sitting in front of her computer, sorrow in her eyes. "Tikki, what's wrong?"

"You have to fix this, Marinette." Tikki said. Marinette sat in her chair, listening closely to her kwami's words. "Chat Noirs are very in tuned to their partner's feelings, yours even more so."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marinette said in confusion.

"You were under the control of the akuma."

Her eyes widened in shock. "But I thought it was difficult for Ladybugs to be under the control of akuma!"

"Generally, it's true. But you threw yourself in front of Chat Noir, willingly sacrificing yourself. Ladybug's luck can only go so far." Tikki turned around and pushed on some keys, opening the screen to the Ladyblog.

Marinette pressed play and the latest video showcased Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting. The audio was spotty, but she could make out the hurtful words she had thrown at him, words she would never even think to say to anyone, much less to Chat Noir. And he, on the other hand, pleaded for her to come to her senses. Her chest tightened as she covered her mouth with her hand, wincing every time she landed a blow on him.

It was only when she noticed that he never made a single offence at her, did she finally realize what he was about to say awhile ago.

He couldn't fight her.

* * *

"Chat?"

The superhero flinched as Ladybug touched his shoulder. She pulled her hand away, as if she was burned. This was a first. Biting her lip nervously, she sat down beside him.

They looked over the night life or Paris on top of the Eiffel Tower, an awkward atmosphere hanging around them.

"I'm sorry."

Chat jumped and he stared at Ladybug. She looked at him, emotions whirling in her eyes. She said softly, "I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I could never hate you, I would never hate you."

She scooted closer to him and took his hand where his ring resided. He watched quietly as her tears fell on his miraculous. Her small frame trembled. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you, Chat. I'm so sorry that I said those words to you. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you-"

"Ladybug," Chat put a finger on her lips. "It's okay."

"But-"

He smiled sadly. "I'm used to it."

"You – you're used to-" She gaped at him, and then anger bubbled up inside her. "That's not-"

"I'll be okay, Ladybug." Chat said. And then she realized that he was affected by her words more than he let on. Her heart clenched as she grabbed the sides of his cheeks and forced him to look in her eyes.

" **I love you."**

Chat Noir's eyes widened. He abruptly lurched away, but her grip was firm. She wasn't letting him go. There was a big gaping hole within him, it was her fault, and she was going to fill that up. She repeated it again.

" **I love you."**

His breathing was shallow and he shook his head. He didn't want to believe her. She drew his face in and touched her forehead with his. They rocked back and forth, their tears falling down and mingling on the iron, as she said it again, lacing the words with affection and gratitude.

" **I love you."**

It was all out now. His body wracked with sobs as his hands cupped the sides of her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. Their eyes locked, emotions battling and whirling inside them.

"I need you." She said gently. "I want you to stay by my side, as my partner, as my best friend. You mean more to me than you will ever realize. You've always jumped in harm's way in front of me, and despite letting you have a taste of how I feel whenever you do that, I'm sorry I let you experience it. I can't stand to think of what I'll do if you hate me. What more from me to you."

Ladybug traced the edge of his mask and cupped his wet cheek, his face swimming in her vision through her tears. She said in a small broken voice, "I am so so sorry."

"D-Don't -" He gasped in between his sobs, "Don't do that again. Please, my lady."

"As long as you won't sacrifice yourself for me." She said.

"I can't promise you that." He said. "But I'll try. I'll try. Just…I can't. I just can't."

He couldn't fight her.

"Mon minou."

He clenched his eyes shut, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks that she wiped away.

"Mon chaton."

He nodded, his fingers wiping away her tears.

"Chat Noir."

He looked at her. She said the words with as much emotion as she could muster.

" **Je t'aime."**

His breath hitched. She squeezed her eyes shut, her heart thudding in her chest. He let go of her and then wrapped her in his arms, their hearts beating in the same rhythm.

He replied back.

" **Je t'aime aussi."**

Her blue orbs met his green glowing ones. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

Those three words. It wasn't just meant romantically.

Those three words meant one cared.

One cared so much, that a million feelings could never be described as perfectly as those three words.

* * *

The reason why Ladybug would always save herself first? Why she would never let herself get corrupted?

It was because of Chat Noir.

He was too kind, too selfless, too caring.

But so was she.

She was too kind, too selfless, too caring.

That's why she would never let him go through what she sometimes had to go through. She would never let him fight her. She would fight him, but never the other way around.

He loved her too much.

She loved him too much.

 _They loved with a love that was more than love._

* * *

 **LADYNOIR IS THE ANGST SHIP OF THE LOVE SQUARE! YOU CANNOT CHANGE MY MIND!**

 **:D I told you to prepare your hearts.** **But hey, Marichat's next!**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	29. Drunken Fervor (slightly mature content)

**Dabble in Drabbles 26: Drunken Fervor**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Marichat.**

 **I tried! I'm sorry! I can't write smut Marichat! And all my smut!Marichat will be aged up, okay?**

 **To Luscha, who (for reasons unknown in which I do not want to know as well) asked for this so very not innocent prompt, and all of you naughty children asking for this! *hides behind blankets* *whisper shouts* don't tell my parents!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Summary: Rule number 1 – NEVER give Marinette whiskey bonbons.**

* * *

Adrien walked in the class, looking forward to another day of learning with his friends when he spotted an empty seat just a desk behind his. He slid in his chair and turned around to Alya. "Where's Marinette?"

Alya and Nino stared at him. He squirmed uneasily under their gazes. "What?"

"You didn't even say hello to me dude." Nino said with offended disbelief.

"And the first thing you asked is about Marinette." Alya added with a dazed expression. "This is revolutionary."

Adrien flushed. "Is it wrong to ask about a friend?"

Nino snorted. He mumbled behind a cough, "A friend. Right. Could've fooled me."

As Adrien glared at his best friend, there was a _ping_ from Alya's phone. She read the words on her phone:

" _The blood bath is here."_

"Marinette's absent today." Alya said. "She has her period."

It was like a switch had turned on in the class. Adrien and Alya looked around in confusion as the students from Marinette's old class shuddered in fear. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh, yeah, you guys just came this year." Nino realized.

Rose spoke up. "Marinette never takes a leave of absence for class. She can be late, but she's never absent."

"But when she takes a leave of absent on her first day, it's never a great idea to get in her way." Alix looked at Kim with a sympathetic smirk. "Tell them what happened when you challenged Marinette last year on a wrestling game during gym class."

"Shut up." Kim grumbled as he looked away.

Alya and Adrien looked at Nino. Nino said, "She broke his arm."

The look on their faces was priceless, Nino almost laughed. Almost. This situation was not something to be laughed at. Alya and Adrien exchanged looks. Adrien said hesitantly, "Err, is there anything we could do for Marinette?"

"Chocolates." Nathanaël said quietly from the back of the class. "Preferably bonbons."

Alya mentally filed that in her head. "Chocolate bonbons. I got it. I'll go buy some later and visit her right after school."

Chloé, who was quiet the whole time, scoffed and said. "It's better if she just stayed at home and never come back to school. It's quieter without her here."

Both Marinette's friends glared at the mayor's daughter. But Nino just grinned. "Why don't you tell them what Marinette did to you last year, Chloé."

The blonde haired girl fumed and looked away snobbishly. The DJ snickered. "Thought so."

"Marinette turns into a sassier, more sarcastic, nastier version of Chloé." Nino said. "She's like a spoiled princess. It's best to leave her alone."

While everyone shuddered, a smile quirked at the side of Adrien's mouth. _Princess._

* * *

The moon hung up in the sky, peeking out teasingly from behind the clouds as Chat Noir perched on a rooftop, a house away from Marinette's. Through the curtains of her window, he could see her come up to her room and a few minutes later, he had landed quietly on her balcony.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Marinette opened the trapdoor, revealing a smirking cat-boy at her. "Good evening, princess. You look purrty tonight."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she let him inside. She was wearing a thin pink nightgown that hung loosely on her frame. Her hair was down, leaving her poofy hair around her face. Chat jumped down, careful of his shoes, and stood at the edge of her bed. "What are you doing here, kitty?"

"Can't a knight visit their princess?" Chat said easily. Before Marinette could tell him off, he thrust out a box of chocolate at her. She blinked. He said, "I heard you liked chocolate, so I brought these for you."

A smile of delight graced her features. Alya had come early that afternoon to give her some, but it wouldn't hurt to have more, right? "Thank you, Chat."

"Anything for you, Marinette." Chat replied back. He watched with fondness as Marinette opened the box and popped in a chocolate in her mouth. She shivered in delight, a moan of pleasure escaping from her mouth as she chewed on the confection. Several images ran through Chat's mind, none of them very clean, and he looked away, his face burning.

"These taste funny." Marinette said a while later, box of chocolates empty. Chat looked back at her and wished he didn't. She was licking the sticky chocolate off her fingers, her tongue dragging across her thumb, leaving a glistening trail of saliva on her skin. He mentally shook himself, willing the images to go away. This was Marinette! The sweetest, most innocent girl he knew! He shouldn't…stain her like that.

Regaining his composure, he asked, "What tastes funny?"

"The bonbons." Chat took the box from her hands and flipped the cover.

225 grams Dark Chocolate, 150 ml Scottish White Milk, **50 ml Scotch Whisky**.

 _Crap._

"I knew stealing from Nathalie's secret stash was a bad idea." Chat mumbled to himself. But then he froze as Marinette, who had crossed the room without him noticing (how did she do that?), switched off the light, plunging the room into darkness, the moonlight spilling on the floor like silver needles through the drawn curtains. "Princess?"

"Mon minou." Marinette said softly, a slight slur in her voice, "Come here, kitty, kitty."

Chat just stared at her as she slowly approached him, much like a cat prowling towards an unsuspecting canary. Except, this time, she was the cat, and he, the canary. His eyes trailed down to her curved hips that swayed with each step she took towards him. Her eyes were half-lidded, clouded from the alcohol induced in the sweet.

"You're drunk." Chat Noir realized too late. By the time he had spoken the last words, Marinette pushed him on the wall, her body pressed up to his. He could feel the heat from her skin burning him through his suit. The side of her shirt's collar hung off from one side, exposing her bare shoulder, making him realize that she wasn't wearing a bra. He cursed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Marinette, you're drunk." Chat tried to push her away, but she was too strong. "Princess, please, you're not thinking straight."

He sucked in his breath as she pressed up some more on him. His claws scraped on her wall as she leaned up and dinged his bell. She chuckled as his face flared up. Marinette tiptoed so her lips were aligned with his ear, her sweet breath fanning his cheek, and she whispered, "Chat Noir."

Never did he think that he would be turned on by Marinette just saying his name. But he was, and when she bit his ear, eliciting something between a squeak and groan from him, it took all his willpower to push down the burning urge inside him.

"You're playing hard to get, minou." Marinette said as she trailed her fingers down his chest while her lips peppered the bottom of his jaw and down his neck with her lips, leaving a trail of fire behind her wake. He could feel her smile as she said, "But I like this game."

And with that, she grabbed his collar and pushed him down on her bed. With a smirk, she sat on the bottom of his abdomen, saying, "Looks like this time, I'm on top."

Chat Noir's face was so hot he wondered how it hadn't melted off already. Her hand rested top of his chest, the skirts of her nightgown riding tantalizingly up on her legs, showing a fair amount of skin that he wanted to run his hands – stop thinking! He swallowed thickly as she lowered herself down on him until their faces were centimeters from each other. Her dark midnight hair fell on the sides of his face, blue eyes gazing seductively at him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Marinette teased as she toyed with his bell. And then she dragged it down, exposing his lean muscled chest.

"Mari-" His voice cut off into a groan as she bit on his collarbone. She never broke his gaze as she left sweet marks down his torso. His fists clenched on her sheets, keeping himself in check, as she went back to each mark, kissing it lovingly and up to his neck. She hovered on his lips, and then pulled away, taking Chat's breath along with her. His breathing came in ragged gasps as she looked down at him, her tongue seductively poking out her mouth.

"You're such a tease, Marinette." Chat said after he regained his voice.

Marinette smiled. "Well, I am a princess."

"That, you are." He nodded. "And I, your knight in black leather."

"Well then, my dear knight," She trailed a finger down his chest, before leaning in his ear and whispered, "Care to make me feel like a real princess?"

"With pleasure."

And with that, Chat sat up and sank his teeth on her neck, his hands stroking her legs, sending shivers through her as her nails scraped his back. She moaned as he licked the mark, and trailed his lips down in between her collarbone. She shifted on his lap, the new position sending a new wave of a burning fire deep inside him. With a growl, he captured her lips in his.

This kiss was heated, coated with lust and desire, glazed over with chocolate sweetness. Their lips melded together, pushing against each other as they battled for dominance, although Chat Noir let her win this one, seeing as her tempting hands ran through his hair, rubbing on his cat ears, sending his senses into overdrive.

She fisted his hair, his claws grazing her skin and they pressed their bodies together, trying to close the gap that was no longer there. She bit his bottom lip, and he obliged, letting her in. Her tongue ran with his tongue, a mix of alcoholic chocolate and mint exchanged between their kiss. They pulled away, and Marinette returned to his neck, her teeth grazing his skin.

"Princess," Chat gripped her waist as he bit down a moan of pleasure, "This isn't – isn't right."

"You're such a sourpuss." Marinette pouted and returned back to kissing him senseless. She whimpered as he pulled away.

"You're drunk." Chat said quietly, "And I need to go."

"I'm not letting you leave, pussy cat." Marinette growled and pushed him down in the bed before slamming her lips on his.

But this time, Chat Noir wasn't having it. Pushing away his desires, he flipped her over, reversing their position. Before she could protest, he grabbed the edge of her blanket and wrapped it around her. He smirked. "There you go. Snug as a bug."

She glared at him. "Let me out of here, Cat."

"Go to sleep, princess." Chat Noir said. She struggled around, but then grew still as he stroked her hair gently. She glanced at him. He smiled at her. "Close your eyes and go to sleep."

Marinette could feel her body system wrestling with her consciousness, the effects of the alcohol wearing off after their heated 'activity'. Sighing, she leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

A few deep breaths later, she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Adrien flopped on his bed, staring blankly at his white ceiling as Plagg floated off at the other side of his pillow, grumbling about 'pubescent kids and their sick hormones'. But Adrien never registered his kwami's words. He was still trying to process the fact that his sweet classmate wasn't as innocent as he thought she was.

"How are you going to explain the marks on your skin?" Plagg interrupted his thoughts. Adrien's eyes widened and he scrambled towards his bathroom.

Adrien cursed loudly.

There were hickeys all over his chest, and on his neck, and how the heck did one get on the back of his neck?! He could cover this up with heavy concealer, but when it came to photoshoots, now that one would be a tad bit difficult to explain.

Plagg just cackled as he ate his cheese. Serves his kid right for making out with Tikki's charge in costume.

* * *

After that incident, it would take weeks for Adrien to be able to look Marinette in the eye again and a month for Chat Noir to have the nerve to visit her once more.

After that incident, Adrien vowed to never let Marinette near a whisky bonbon or anything containing alcohol for that matter.

(Unless, of course, if it were just him and her alone together. But that's another story.)

* * *

 **Oh gosh let me die now. I made you suffer in the previous fic, but you guys made me suffer with this one! My innocence has been stripped away! *flops on pillows* this is it. My smut writing energy has finally been drained away. Thank goodness I don't have energy to do anymore of this.**

 **FLUFF FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO PUSH AWAY ALL THE SINNING THAT WE ALL HAVE DONE!**

 **(I get the feeling that my fics have been getting longer)**

 **I hope you liked it! See ya'll next time!**


	30. How Ironic

**Dabble in Drabbles 27: How Ironic**

 **Did someone say fluff? No? Okay. Another soulmate au! Yay!**

 **Summary: In which, a soulmate's words are etched on their soulmate's skin.**

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was just a few minutes old when words appeared on her skin. Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng read the words on her wrist and smiled. "She has a soulmate."

 _I'll be waiting, my lady._

As she grew older, she found out the reason for the writing on her skin. Someone out there was her other half, and those words on her would be the most important words he will ever say to her.

* * *

Adrien Agreste was clean. Not a mark was marred on his skin. No scar from his childhood (his father was careful with him getting hurt) and no soulmate mark.

He took off his shirt and inspected his body, twisting here and there, but seeing no fancy script on his skin anywhere, he shook his head. He was beginning to get scared.

Will he ever meet his soulmate?

* * *

Looking at Ladybug, Adrien decided deep within his heart, that soulmate mark or no soulmate mark, she was the one for him. His heart burned at the sight of her, her words, her breath, and her eyes - those big beautiful blue eyes that shone like the heavens.

Looking at Chat Noir, Marinette was filled with a kind of warmth that enveloped her in a comforting hug. Her soulmate mark burned on her wrist and when he said those first words, "Nice of you to drop by." Her heart stopped. She would not believe that. Soulmate mark or no soulmate mark, he was not for her.

" _My lady."_

She became more protective, more careful, more angry and afraid when he jumped to save her. She would keep searching for her soulmate. It will never be Chat Noir. Never.

* * *

They were sitting up on the Eiffel Tower, the breeze playing with their hair.

"Chat Noir." Ladybug asked hesitantly, "Do you have a soulmate mark?"

He stiffened and then relaxed. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, he gazed at her. "Are you _feline_ curious, my lady?"

Ladybug didn't react to his comment. She just gave him a pointed look and he sighed. Looking up at the dark sky, stars hidden by the city lights, he said quietly, "No."

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The breeze was cool; the sun was shining brightly in the sky while the birds chirped their songs. And there, in the middle of the street, lay two bodies.

One, a civilian, who looked around in confusion, wondering where he was. The second, a superhero in a leather suit with his life bleeding away.

Ladybug's tears fell on his cheek and streamed down his face. She pressed her hand on the fatal wound, his blood a darker shade of red than her suit. Her other arm wrapped around his shoulders. She cried, "Mon chaton, stay with me! Don't go away!"

His eyelids felt heavy, his body felt cold, the only thing he can recollect are her blue eyes looking at him with such heartbreak and sorrow. His heart burned and he knew she was his soulmate. He smiled.

" _I'll be waiting, my lady."_

Her heart shatters in two.

She had finally found her soulmate, but at the same time, she had lost him as well.

With such sorrow, her soulmate mark was his last words.

* * *

 **Soulmate au where your soulmate mark is your soulmate's last words.**

 **Fluff in the next one, don't worry. I just wanted this out. XD**

 **See ya'll next chapter!**


	31. Night Markets

**Dabble in Drabbles 28: Night Markets**

 **Oh gosh your reviews are hilarious! I love reading them all! You all make my days happier, you have no idea how much they mean to me. Also, shout-out to Kaito-neechan who made a very lovely (albeit _sinful_ ) marichat fanart from DiD 26 in Tumblr (username: almighty-kai)! Thank you so much! I love seeing ml fanarts! And yes, the previous chappy was mean XD so a sweet fluffy one for you all! I love you guys!**

 **Summary: When Adrien and Marinette bumped into each other after an akuma attack, he offered to hang out with her (after almost sending her flying off to her death)**

* * *

"Pound it!"

Chat Noir looked at his beeping ring and gave Ladybug a two fingered salute and a flirty goodbye ("See you in my dreams, my lady") before leaping off into an alley way, just in time for his transformation to wear off. Plagg groaned as he flopped on Adrien's hands. "Cheese…"

Adrien patted his pockets, but then came back empty. He grinned apologetically at his kwami. "Sorry, Plagg. I forgot to bring extra."

"The horror! I'm going to die! I feel my life ebbing away!" Plagg gasped as he moaned and rolled around on his palms. "Goodbye my precious camembert…I will miss you dearly…Say sayonara from me to all your cheese relatives and Tikki too…"

The young boy rolled his eyes at his dramatics and tucked him back in his pocket. "You'll last ten minutes without your cheese."

Ignoring his kwami's protests, Adrien stepped out of the alleyway to head home. Just as he was about to turn at a corner, he bumped into his classmate. She flailed and almost stepped out into the streets and in the way of a speeding car, when Adrien grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"I am so sorry, Marinette! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Adrien apologized a great deal, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Are you okay?! No broken bones?! You're not hurt right?! I almost killed you! Sorry!"

Marinette blinked in surprise. This was…different. And then she laughed. Adrien gave her a funny look, not amused at the almost disaster that he caused. Marinette giggled. "I-I'm okay."

"But-"

"It's alright, Adrien." Marinette said. "I'm okay, no broken bones."

He gave her a skeptical look, looking at her up and down, making sure she really meant it. Finally finding what he was searching for, he sighed in relief. He smiled guiltily. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay." Marinette said happily. Adrien looked around and he spotted a cluster of booths and tents off at the park. He turned to her and said, "Let me make it up to you. As an apology."

Marinette gave him a questioning gaze with a tilt of her head that sent his heart skipping a beat. Taking her hand, he pulled her towards the night market.

They passed through the iron gates of the park and inside where sparkling white fairy lights dangled around the trees, while booths selling different merchandises scattered around the compound. The smell of food wafted around the cool air, giving off the impression of a cloud that enveloped the whole market.

"Well then, where do you want to start?" Adrien asked her. Her eyes sparkled as she drank the image in front of her. Then, she spotted a fabrics booth and dragged him towards it. He stumbled after her, a chuckle escaping from him.

"Look at this collection!" Marinette gushed as she felt the materials and tilted them in the light, checking out how it shimmered around in her hands. Both Adrien and the saleswoman watched her in amusement as she went on a tirade of what she could make with several of the patterns and colors combined. Grabbing several rolls of fabric, she handed them to the seller. "I would like to buy these!"

Just as Marinette was about to take out her wallet, Adrien pulled out his and handed the saleswoman the payment. Marinette stared at him in shock, her cheeks red. "Adrien! You didn't have to!"

"I want to." Adrien said with a smile as he took his change and picked up the bag containing the materials inside. "Think of it as an apology."

"T-thank you." His smile grew wider as she turned an even darker shade of red. She was cute – ahem.

"So, where else do you want to go to?" He asked her.

"I want to see everything." She blurted out and then clapped her hands on her mouth, staring at him with wide eyes. "S-Sorry! You'll think I'm-"

Adrien held up a finger to her lips, shutting off her trippy words, his eyes laughing. "Let's go see everything."

Waving goodbye to the saleswoman, who gave a knowing look to the boy, they began to wander around the market.

There were plenty of booths selling jewelry and even more selling food. When Marinette found out that Adrien had a strict diet because of his modeling career, she proceeded to stuff his mouth with hot buns, caramel popcorn, and steamed sweet potatoes. He accepted all of them, his heart as warm as his cheeks.

One of the booths they spotted was an art booth with several sketches, watercolors, and paintings displayed. And the seller was none other than their classmate, Nathanaël! They exchanged looks and went towards him. "Salute, Nathanaël!"

The young artist looked up from his sketchbook. A small smile graced his features as he waved shyly back to them. "Salute, Marinette. Salute, Adrien."

"I didn't know you were selling your works." Marinette said as she squatted down to his level and admired his paintings. "These are great!"

He blushed. "Thank you."

"There're a lot of Ladybug paintings here." Adrien said. He gave a grin at him. "A fan?"

This time, he blushed even darker. "You could say that."

Adrien nodded in agreement. Ladybug was amazing. Marinette, on the other hand, was feeling embarrassed. _Ladybug's right here guys. She can hear you two._

"Feel free to look around." Nathanaël said.

"Can I buy that?" Adrien and Marinette said at the same time, pointing at a particular artwork. It was a watercolor painting of Chat Noir and Ladybug in their traditional fist bump. The two secret superheroes looked at each other in surprise.

Nathanaël grinned as he said, "Sorry, but that's just for display."

"That's too bad." Marinette pouted.

Nathanaël rummaged in his bag and pulled off a folder. Pulling out two postcards, he gave it to his two classmates. "It's a sketch of the same thing, if that's okay with you."

"I love it!" Marinette said happily. She could frame this in her room beside Adrien's picture. "How much is it?"

"It's for free for both of you. Special offer for my friends." Nathanaël said. They both thank him profusely. His face glowed at their compliments.

"No problem."

After talking for a bit (and asking about homework) Adrien and Marinette waved him goodbye and continued the next part of their adventure.

There were game booths as well, one of them being a shooting game. Adrien tried to shoot a large teddy bear off the shelves, but failed miserably. Marinette took it from him, and with great accuracy, she hit it along with two other toys as well. Giving Adrien the large white stuffed bear and the others to some kids, they walked on.

"Adrien." Marinette tugged on his sleeve. Adrien, who was admiring a music box, turned to his classmate. She pointed at a particular booth. "They're selling Ladybug and Chat Noir merchandises."

His eyes lit up and they went there. Scarves and hats in ladybug and cat paw prints, key chains, figurines, jewelry, etc. were displayed. Adrien picked up one Chat Noir figurine and pressed a button. It spoke. _"Check meow-t."_

Marinette gave the figure a deadpanned look while Adrien snickered. He picked up a Ladybug figurine and pressed a button. _"You're not punny, Chat Noir."_

He guffawed while Marinette groaned and slapped her forehead. But there was still a smile on her lips. She hadn't seen Adrien laugh that much since…since the first day of school, really. It was nice sound to listen to everyday.

"What are you going to get, Marinette?" Adrien asked as he put his newly purchased figurines in his bag overflowing with other miscellaneous things. He watched her as she pored over the random items on display. Marinette picked up a black leather bracelet weaved within a small chain attached to a small golden bell.

"This one." Marinette said fondly. And then she smiled. His heart stopped right there. The curve on her lips was so warm, so heartfelt, and so beautiful, like she was amused by some kind of inside joke.

"A Chat Noir themed bracelet?" He asked. "Why would you pick that? How about Ladybug?"

Marinette gave her payment and put it on, looking at it with admiration. "Why not? I like Chat Noir better. I think he's pretty cool."

Oh his face was definitely burning now, add to the snickers of Plagg hidden in his jacket, he wondered if his skin had melted off already. Just as he was about to ask her to elaborate (and definitely not because he wanted to hear more compliment of his alter ego from her), the bell from the Notre Dame church rang.

"It's midnight already?!" Marinette gasped. "My parents are going to be worried!"

Adrien, at that moment, realized that his phone had been buzzing a lot for the past hour already. He checked his logs. 20 missed calls from Nathalie as well as 1 message from his father. He checked his message.

 **Dad: Come home now.**

He was just gonna pretend that his father was worried about his wellbeing and actually doted him rather than wanting him home to keep an eye on him. Adrien smiled apologetically at Marinette. "I have to go back too. I'll walk you home."

"I-I couldn't – you have to – your dad-"

"Marinette." She stopped and he said, "I insist. Besides, it's not safe for a girl to walk out in the dark alone."

After contemplating for a bit, she nodded. They walked out of the market and towards the bakery, a comfortable silence settling between them. Finally stopping at the front door, Adrien gave her a wink and said, "Good night and sweet dreams, princess."

And he quickly left before he could see her reaction to his slip.

Later that night, he would gaze at the Chat Noir and Ladybug standing side by side on his desk, and sigh. Picking up the Ladybug figurine, he said softly, "Bonne nuit, my lady."

And then later that night, he would take out a small postcard that he had secretly purchased from Nathanaël and put it on a board along with several pictures of him and his friends. He wrote a small note at the back of the card and pinned it up before stepping back in admiration.

It was a sketch of a smiling Marinette beside Adrien, who was looking at her with a small grin on his face.

 _Princess and her knight._

* * *

 **If you haven't been to open-air night markets, I definitely recommend it! It's really cool! You get to see many different things people sell that you wouldn't see during the day. Also, it's nice to hang out and eat with friends, especially if the weather is cold. There's just something magical about them.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! I love you all!**

 **See you next time!**


	32. In All Honesty (Bridgette-Felix)

**Dabble in Drabbles 29: In All Honesty**

 **LONG INTRO!**

 **Bridgette/Felix, or which I'd like to dub: Brix. (I laughed for 5 minutes when that name popped in my head)**

 **And for once, can we all focus on how, despite the cliché characters, the former ML idea had a complex plot?**

 **Felix, dark character who's grumpy and a tsundere because of his curse (and here comes sunny Bridgette (Marinette) who's stubborn in her love quest for him) and flirts with Ladybug just so he can remove the curse and the ring because he doesn't want bad luck to spread?**

 **And Ladybug/Bridgette, who doesn't have her yo-yo, but is a total badass with hand-to-hand fighting, cheerful girl despite being clumsy and has a tad, bit of bad luck.**

 **The PV was beautifully made. The effects, the movement of the characters, the fight scenes, it's just so well animated! The PV had potential. (Good job Toei!)**

 **But that doesn't mean I hate the CGI version! I love both of them! I just wished there was an episodic anime of ML based off of the old concept.**

 **Summary: At long last, Felix is finally free from his ring and his curse. But when Ladybug is in danger, will he take up the mantle of the dark superhero once more to save her?**

* * *

Ladybug scoffed and stuck her nose up the air, rejecting Chat Noir's flirtations for the umpteenth time that night. At the corner of her eye, she could see him deflate and then look at his ring in distaste. That was curious.

"Chat," Ladybug asked, "Are you really serious about this?"

Chat Noir froze and his eyes flicked at her. She saw the tenseness on his shoulders. His guard was up. "Serious about what?"

"The flirting." Ladybug gestured to all of herself. "Do you actually like me?"

His pupils dilated and he stalked towards her, his eyes piercing in the dark night. "Why? Are you curious, Ladybug?"

"Save the flirting, black cat." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Do you even mean anything you say?"

Chat's eyes widened and he took a step back to contemplate. For some reason, there was a stab of hurt inside her. Was he really unsure of how he felt for her? So were his feelings faked?

His eyes settled back at her, and for the first time, he let his real personality bleed through. "Just because I say such frivolous things, doesn't mean I don't mean anything I say."

"Unless, you've fallen for me, Lady." His flirty persona was back. "So why don't you give me a kiss?"

Ladybug growled in frustration as she turned away from him. "I think you don't even like being a superhero."

"Well, you're not wrong." She stiffened and looked at him. He gazed at the snow-covered city, his posture relaxed. "Protecting the city is hard when you have bad luck sticking to you like glue. Even walking out as a normal person causes disaster every day."

His mouth set in a frown. "And then there's this girl who keeps sticking to me. She annoys me. I just want her to go away. Can't she see that my curse will affect her too?"

And in that moment, Ladybug realized that there was more to her cat partner than meets the eye. She stepped towards him and touched his arm, saying softly, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know."

Chat Noir watched her as she trailed her hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks. She stood on tiptoes and drew his face to hers. He realized what she was doing and lurched away. "What are you doing?!"

"It's what you want, isn't it?" Ladybug said, looking at him with a soft smile. "You want the curse to go away. The only way for that to work is if I kiss you. My kwami told me about it just now."

Chat Noir stared at her, stunned. This was it. This was the moment where he could finally be free from his responsibilities as a superhero. He would be normal again. But then…why had he pulled away? Why was he reluctant on Ladybug letting him go?

"It's okay Chat." Ladybug said. "I'll be fine on my own."

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak lest the thickness in her throat betrayed her. He stepped forward and once more, she took his face in her hands, her fingers tracing the sharp angles of his jaw as she savored his warmth through the suit of her fingers. This might be the last time she could touch him.

Closing her eyes, she kissed him.

There was no romantic reveal, nor were there any thoughts of 'this is the moment they realize they love each other' cliché. It was just a chaste press of their lips, more of a brush, really. But Ladybug felt that she had made a terrible decision.

The transformation was immediate. Chat Noir's suit fizzled inside the ring, along with his kwami. Still with her eyes closed, Ladybug slid the ring off his finger, pressing it on his palm.

"You're free, Chat Noir."

Félix stared at the ring and back at her. She turned away and leaped out of sight. Inside him, it was like a huge burden had lifted from his shoulders.

But deeper inside, it was like a string had snapped.

* * *

Félix rubbed on the spot where his ring used to reside as he lounged on a chair in the library, his mind wandering from his book. Who knew he would actually miss the annoying chatter of Plagg. With a sigh, he closed his book and got up, ready to return it back to the shelf.

 _Sniffle…sniffle…_

Félix paused and looked over at the neighboring bookshelf. He blinked. The annoying girl – Bridgette – was curled up on the floor, crying over a book. Yes, he did shed a tear or two more than once when he was reading a well-written story, but it was strange to see her cry. He didn't think she liked reading that much.

Without him knowing why he was doing it, Félix had already walked up to her. She stopped her sobs as his black polished shoes came into view. She looked up. He said, "You know, you're going to damage the pages of the book with your tears."

Curse him and his stupid tongue. He wasn't supposed to make her feel worse! She wiped away her tears with the heel of her palm, blubbering out an apology. "S-Sorry, I-I'm such a klutz – you probably hate me-"

"Why would I hate you?"

She paused and looked at him, mouth open. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Y-You don't hate me?" Bridgette said in shock.

Félix said flatly, "I think you're annoying."

"But you don't hate me?" Bridgette asked again, the color now back on her face, along with her bubbly energy. Okay, now it was time to go.

"No." Félix said and then walked away, keeping his distance away from her energy-draining personality.

"That's good." He heard her say softly to herself. "At least you didn't lie about liking me."

Her voice sent an echo of Ladybug's in his head. His middle finger felt hollow, along with the jewelry box feeling heavy inside his bag. He shook his head.

Chat Noir no longer existed.

* * *

"Hello to all ladybloggers, I am streaming live from the Eiffel Tower! It looks like Ladybug, is once again, fighting The Mime. Look at her go! Get him Ladybug!"

Félix watched Alya shout encouragement to the superhero, unconsciously rubbing his finger. He wondered why he was still watching it when he was no longer a superhero. It wasn't like he was worried about her, right?

Plagg's voice echoed inside his head.

 _Good luck can't exist without bad luck. Just like how Ladybug can't exist without Chat Noir._

"But look at her right now." Félix said to no-one in particular. "She's fighting the Mime and she's doing fine. Ladybug can hold her ground. She doesn't need a mangy cat of bad luck."

But his words felt false even to him. He watched as Ladybug exchanged blows with the Mime, hitting on empty air, but he knew it was just an invincible weapon.

Suddenly, the Mime held his hand to Ladybug; all fingers curled up except the index, and mimed a shooting gesture. Alya screamed in fright as Ladybug staggered backwards, clutching her bleeding arm. She jumped away just as the Mime 'shot' at her.

He barely registered his fingers digging on his legs as his eyes were glued on his computer screen. Alya was shouting at Ladybug, shouting for Chat Noir.

Félix looked away, trying to ignore his classmate's cries. Alya filmed herself in the camera. "Chat Noir! Where are you?!"

"Chat Noir's gone!" Félix shouted, trying to ignore everything. Go away. Go away. He'd come so far. He didn't want to have the curse again.

And then Ladybug screamed.

Félix jolted up and grabbed the edges of his computer screen. His partner was lying on one of the Eiffel tower's iron beams, the Mime's foot on her head. The Mime pulled the 'trigger'. Ladybug's scream was laced with pain.

"Chat Noir! Please! Save Ladybug!" Alya pleaded.

Félix grimaced, his chest clenching inside. He was hyper aware of his ring tucked away in his drawer. And then Alya zoomed on to Ladybug's face. She looked at Alya's camera, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She called out his name.

 _Chat Noir_

Less than ten seconds later, Chat Noir was leaping over the Parisian rooftops, sprinting towards his partner.

* * *

She trembled in fear as the Mime stepped away from her, his arm still outstretched, his shadow holding the gun. Her body couldn't move. Pain shot up from everywhere in her body. More than once, she wished her partner was here. But he wanted to go. She couldn't do anything about that. But if she called him…if she called him, would he come to her? Come save her? Come save his friend? They were friends, right?

"Chat Noir…" She said weakly. Tears fell on the iron beam, melting the snow around it. "Chat…Chat Noir…"

She cried out his name, pleading that he would help her. "CHAT NOIR!"

There was silence. Only the howling wind and the police sirens from down below were the sounds in the air. Her shoulders slumped and she thumped her forehead on the iron floor. He wasn't coming. Of course, he wasn't coming. Chat Noir wouldn't –

"LADYBUG!"

Ladybug opened her eyes and gasped. There he was, with his wild golden hair whipping around his head, the sharp lines of his suit a stark contrast on the white snow. From many rooftops away, their eyes met and a connection that had been lost was sparked up once more.

With a last spurt of strength, she got up and started stepping away from the Mime. He was in the process of shooting her, when she gave him a triumphant smirk. She splayed her arms wide and plummeted down the Eiffel Tower, the sound of the gunshot ringing in the air.

Just as the wind rushed around her, strong arms caught her and pressed her in their lean chest, their body's warmth a cocoon in the winter chill. Ladybug wrapped her arms tightly against Chat Noir's shoulders as they bounded away from the Mime, who gave them a dark look and retreated back in the shadows.

* * *

Landing on top of a rooftop, Chat Noir sank down, Ladybug still in his arms. She saw him grimace at her wounds and she lifted a hand to part away his bangs from his eyes. She said quietly, "You came back. Why'd you come back?"

He glanced at her and then looked away again. Finally, he said, "I couldn't leave."

"But you did." She said accusingly, causing him to wince.

Chat Noir finally looked at her. She gazed at him, searching for an answer to the question she didn't voice out.

And, for once, he said honestly, "I'll stay."

* * *

 **Sorry if the characters are a bit wonky, guys! I only had 3 minutes of footage for these two characters and not enough background information.**

 **But seriously, the PV was such a really awesome concept. Sure, it wasn't really 'cartoon-ish', but it had that anime potential in it. ToT too bad Félix and Bridgette won't live in the canon universe and only here in the fanfiction world. But hey, that means I can play around with them!**

 **Since there're holes in their characters, it'll be fun to fill in the void. Look forward to more Brix (hahaha) fanfic from me!**

 **Thanks for reading! See ya'll next time!**


	33. Chloe by Nathanael (NathChlo)

**Dabble in Drabbles 30: Chloé by Nathanaël**

 **Heyy, we're now in the thirties of the DiD series! Wow, this is long! Sorry for being MIA for a few days. I was busy (I went to a comic con! It was awesome!)**

 **This was supposed to be an Adrienette fic. But then I noticed a lack of Chloe/Nathanaël fics so I was like, heck why not?**

 **So my third favorite ship in the ml fandom!**

 **Summary: When Chloe Bourgeois finds Nathanaël hidden at a corner of the ballroom, sketchbook in hand, she practically forces him out of the shadows and into the light; All totally because she wouldn't want any of her classmates to show that they were bored in daddy's party of course.**

* * *

 _Clack. Clack. Clack._

"What are you doing here?" A snappish voice interrupts his drawing.

Nathanaël looks up from his sketchbook and grimaces. _Ugh. Chloé._

She looks disapprovingly down at him, her hands on her slender hips, her heels giving her an extra three inch height advantage. The small crown around her ponytail catches the light and irritates his eyes, making him look away.

"None of your business." Nathanaël grumbles and resumes to what he is sketching beforehand.

"Well, you're destroying my image as a kind classmate-" - he snorts at this – "- so stop being gloomy and get out of this place."

Nathanaël blatantly ignores her and continues his activity before Chloé interrupts him. She clicks her tongue and snatches his sketchbook away from his hands. "Hey! Give that back!"

"A guest of mine shouldn't stay here, even if they're someone like you." Chloé hands his sketchbook to her butler before grabbing his thin wrist and drags him from the shadows of the corner of the ballroom and into the light. Stopping abruptly at the center of the dance floor, she throws him in front of her, making him stumble for a bit until he regains his footing.

"What was that for?" He angrily snaps at her. She holds out her hand. He looks back and forth from her slender, perfectly manicured nails and back at her face. "What?"

Chloé raises an eyebrow at his ridiculous reaction as she says, "Well, aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

Nathanaël looks at her in disgust. "Never in my life."

Chloé narrows her eyebrows and curls her hand into a fist. "Fine."

And with that, she twirls around, her ponytail hitting him square on the face before stomping away. Nathanaël could do nothing but glare at her retreating back, infuriated as to why she even bothers with him.

With a defeated sigh, he walks back to the corner he has previously occupied, but as he gets there, he remembers her butler has his sketchbook. _Damn you, Chloé._

* * *

Nathanaël walks through the hallways of the grand hotel, wondering where the butler who has his sketchbook could be. Just as he is about to give up, he hears a flip of a paper and a disgusted grunt. He peeks at a hidden balcony and sees the telltale golden hair of Chloé Bourgeois. She flips through his sketchbook and mumbles incoherent words.

"What are you doing?"

Chloé jumps and whirls around, hiding the sketchbook behind her back. But as she sees its Nathanaël, she rolls her eyes and says, "Nothing. What are **you** doing here?"

"I want my sketchbook back." Nathanaël says as he holds out his hand. Chloé looks at him and the sketchbook and laughs nervously.

"This? What do you mean it's yours? This could be mine." Chloé says.

Nathanaël gives her a deadpan look. "My name is there."

Chloé checks and of course, his name is neatly signed at the corner of the page. With a huff and another roll of her eyes, she tosses the sketchbook at him. "Hey! Watch it!"

Cradling the book in his arms, Nathanaël glares at her, but she just scoffs and looks away. He looks inside and is surprised that she hasn't messed with any of his sketches. Dusting off his pants, he gets up and proceeds to leave, but what she says catches his attention. He whirls around and stares at her.

She matches his stare and raises an eyebrow. "What are you looking at, weirdo?"

"You still remember that?" Nathanaël asks.

Chloé says, "So what? At least you had good taste back then. Now all you draw is that Marinette. Honestly, I don't see what you find attractive about her. She's a walking disaster. The only thing that doesn't make you a terrible artist is Ladybug."

Nathanaël stares at her again. He pushes down the urge to laugh. Oh if she only knew the truth.

Just as he is about to leave, screams pierces out from the ballroom, indicating another akuma attack. Suddenly, all the doors and windows of the hotel are slammed close, leaving Nathanaël and Chloé trapped in a small balcony.

He tries to open the glass door, but to no avail, it remains shut. He grumbles. "Great. Just great."

"Excuse me? You should feel honored to be stuck with me." Chloé says in an offended voice. "Although I should be the one saying that instead."

Nathanaël ignores her and walks to the end of the balcony away from Chloé (or as far away as he can get from the small space) and sits down. She watches as he opens his sketchbook to a new page and begins to draw. She abruptly turns her head away as Nathanaël glances at her. But her eyes trail back to his swift strokes on paper, intrigued.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" He suddenly asks her.

"And get this dress dirty? No thanks."

He looks up from his bangs, seeing her cross her arms as she leans on the railings of the balcony, and shrugs before going back to his art. It lasts for a few minutes as the battle down below rages on, before Chloé finally gives up on standing in her high heels and sits down on the opposite of Nathanaël, arms under her skirt as she tucks her knees under her chin.

She plays with her phone as Nathanaël sketches on. He breaks their silence once more by asking, "Why are you so calm? Don't you usually freak out and call your daddy?"

"Please," Chloé says, "What's the use of acting in front of you? It'd just be a waste of energy. You're not worth it."

"I feel flattered, thanks." Nathanaël says indifferently, although there is an uncomfortable feeling inside him. Another span of silence (usually interrupted by the screams of people outside) ensures between them as Nathanaël strokes down curves on the paper and meticulously adds the small details in between.

"What are you drawing?" Chloé interrupts. Before he could answer, she snatches his sketchbook from him without his permission once more. He does not take it back, however. He watches her reaction as she looks over the unfinished sketch. Her mouth parts open at a loss for words.

"This is me?" She softly says. But then she remembers whose company she was in and she abruptly puts up her façade once more, thrusting the book back on his lap. "You're such a creep, sketching people without their permission. And my nose isn't that sharp."

"Says the one who can't even draw an apple to save her life." He mutters as he continued where he left off. But he corrects the nose and moves on, blowing stray bangs away from his eye.

"Isn't your hair blocking your view?"

"It's **fine**."

Chloé frowns. She reaches up to the top of her head and takes off her hair tie. He watches, mesmerized, as her golden hair falls down around her shoulder in soft waves. He has never noticed that her hair is not straight, but curled at the ends. She gives him her white hair tie. "Here. You need both eyes to draw me properly."

He begrudgingly accepts it and pushes up his bangs and ties his hair into a half ponytail before going back to his sketch of Chloé. Surprisingly, she does not talk to him, opting to scrolling back though instagram as he outlines her slender arms and shades the shadows of her features.

Just then, a wave of pink traveled throughout the hotel, setting things back to its former state, and he knows it is over. Ladybug and Chat Noir has won once again. With a sigh, he shuts his sketchbook close and gets up. He holds out his hand at Chloé, who gives him a skeptical look before accepting it, and helps her up to her feet.

"Chloé? Chloé, where are you?" The mayor's voice calls out in the hallway. Nathanaël and Chloé's eyes meet before she pulls her hand away from his and runs out to her daddy, wailing about how scary it was to be stuck during the akuma attack. Nathanaël stands there for a while, still unable to let go of the sensation of her small hands in his, before sighing once more and walks out of the hotel.

* * *

The next day, Nathanaël sees a box on the table where he sits. Setting down his bag beside him, he opens the box. Inside is a new set of expensive watercolor materials that he has been saving up for a few months, and a new Canson sketchbook. He opens the sketchbook and sees Chloe's fancy handwriting on the front page.

 _You better make a beautiful picture of me._

A week later, Chloé receives an envelope addressed to her. Putting her bag on the couch, she flops on her bed and opens it.

Inside are multiple sketches of her from different angles, three watercolor paintings, and a mini portrait of Ladybug. But what she frames and hangs up in her secret corner is Nathanaël's sketch of her from 'that night'. But what she takes a picture of and puts on her phone's screen is a clumsy portrait of her from when she is 8 and smiling as a 9 year old Nathanaël drew her with crayons.

 _Chloé by Nathanaël_

* * *

 **Okay, this was really challenging to write. I hope you guys liked it though!**

 **Sorry for being absent for a while! Thanks for reading!**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	34. Mirror

**Dabble in Drabbles 31: Mirror**

 **Okay, this is a pretty short drabble. I'm gonna post a longer one a few hours later. Also, the perspective's in first person so…Enjoy?**

 **Summary: Who is Me?**

* * *

No.

Don't take him.

Why would you take Adrien away from me?

He's mine.

He's the one who was always there; even if I mess up or make him feel uncomfortable. He was always my friend and hopefully, even something more.

Don't take him away.

I grow mad when you try to butter up to him, trying to take him away. It's obvious that you're just trying to make him notice you, even when everybody knows he won't. He'll choose me. (Sooner or later, that is.)

But in the end, he never looks my way.

No matter how much I try, or how many different ways I try to get his attention, he'll never look my way.

He's too in love with her.

He's too in love with Ladybug. He's too in love with a mask that he can't see the person who looks at the real him, knows the real him, wants to be with him.

He'll never look at me.

* * *

 **So, dear readers, who is** _ **me**_ **? Is it Chloé or is it Marinette? And if so, who is** _ **she**_ **referring to?**

 **And even if you ask me… :D**


	35. See You Later

**Dabble in Drabbles 32: See You Later**

 **Since you all asked so nicely, here's a kind of, not really, a little bit, maybe, Marichat. :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. If I did, Marichat would happen more often.**

 **Summary: Chat Noir is transported to the past and meets a little princess.**

* * *

"Chat, there's no time to play around!" Ladybug shouted as she countered the heavily designed sword of the akuma villain before zipping away and landing on the rooftop.

"Give me a minute!"

Chat Noir got up from the pile of rubble and shook his head, dust flying away from his golden locks. Grabbing his baton, he rushed towards the akuma villain, wielding his weapon like a sword.

Their weapons clashed, sending bright sparks around as Chat Noir and Tony the Clock fought. The cat superhero said, "You know, you really _tick_ me off."

Tony glared at him and countered back, "Well, if you hadn't ripped my notepad, then you wouldn't have to _watch_ out for this."

Just as Ladybug was about to sneak behind Tony the Clock and stop him, Tony lunged and his sword clock handle stabbed through Chat Noir's stomach.

All of them stared in horror as numbers whirled around the wound. He locked eyes with Ladybug before winking out of sight.

"CHAT NOIR!"

* * *

Chat Noir opened his eyes.

He looked down at himself and touched the area around his stomach. "I'm not dead."

He whirled around, confused. He was still at the same place where he had fought Tony the Clock with Ladybug, but now, there was no sign of akuma attacks. Everything was normal…except…it wasn't.

The ice cream parlor that was supposed to be at the corner of the street was gone, in its place, a barber shop. The park was under construction as well. What was the most off-putting was, instead of people smiling and asking for autographs, he was given strange looks and parents pulled their children away from him.

"Kitty?"

Chat Noir turned around. Seeing no one at his eye-level, he glanced down and saw the largest, most innocent, blue eyes of Marinette. Or a ten-year-old Marinette, that is.

And the matter of the situation finally clicked in place. He had travelled back in time.

"Marinette?!" He accidentally blurted out. Both their eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" Marinette asked, slowly backing away. "Who are you?"

 _Oh crap. This is what all the time-travelling movies told me never to do._ He thought. Chat Noir then said, "Calm down. It's okay. I'm not a bad guy or anything. I am a superhero, here to destroy evil! My name is Chat Noir."

"Chat Noir." Marinette rolled the name around her mouth, and he found it cute how her voice still had a little high pitch to it. She looked at him, a certain gleam in her eye and said, "If you're here to destroy evil, can you destroy Chloé?"

Chat Noir blinked. "Wait, what?"

"She's evil. She always bullies me and everyone else." Marinette growled, her fists clenching on her sides.

He suppressed the urge to laugh. Who knew Marinette had such evil thoughts for a young kid. "You should just ignore her, don't let her get to you. I can't destroy Chloé, but I can certainly buy you ice cream."

Marinette's eyes lit up. "Fair enough."

Just as he was about to lead her to an ice cream parlor (that he hoped was still there), he remembered it was strange to see a person in a leather cat suit in broad daylight before Chat Noir and Ladybug happened. Chat Noir dragged her behind a hidden alleyway (because that's totally not suspicious) and said to her, "Keep this a secret, okay, princess?"

Marinette zipped her lips and watched in awe as the transformation was released and Chat Noir turned back into Adrien. Plagg zipped out and landed wearily on Adrien's hands. Marinette was about to touch him, but the kwami said, "No touchy, missy."

"It can talk!" Marinette squeaked. "What is it?"

"He's called a kwami. His name is Plagg and he's the one that turns me into a superhero." Adrien explained, but then paused as a horrible notion popped in his head. _I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. What if she remembers it in the future?!_

Too late.

"Plagg, are you hungry? Do you want some cheese?" Marinette asked the kwami. Plagg's head shot up and nodded vigorously. She opened her bag and pulled out a little plastic Tupperware containing several slices of cheese. "Dad packed this for me for lunch, but I don't like cheese. If it's okay with you, you can have it."

Just as Plagg was about to dive in the food, Marinette pulled it away and said shyly, "Unless, you let me touch you?"

Adrien snickered as Plagg's jaw dropped. This girl was sneaky! Why did the Guardian leave Tikki in her hands?! Does he even know what shenanigans she would get into?! But then again, Tikki's charges weren't always a stickler for rules. With a sigh, he said, "Fine. But just a pat."

Marinette squealed as she gently took hold of Plagg in her hands and patted his head while he munched on the cheese. "I said a pat not – ow! – several of – you know what, forget it."

Despite his grumpy attitude, there was a lazy half-smile on his face as he looked at Marinette. She really was perfect Ladybug material. He leaned back at Adrien and said teasingly, "She's a keeper."

Adrien's eyes widened as a dark blush spread through his cheek and up his ears. He cleared his throat and said, "We better go to the ice cream shop before the sun sets, princess."

Marinette looked up from her affectionate actions on Plagg and smiled widely. "Okay!"

Taking her hand and hiding Plagg inside his jacket, they walked out into the bright streets. A few minutes later, they arrived at an ice cream parlor and went inside. The girl behind the counter looked up and frowned. As they walked up the counter, the girl turned to Adrien and said, "Um, are you related to Gabriel Agreste?"

Adrien's heart skipped a beat. "Uhh, no. Why?"

"Just…" She squinted at him. "You look really similar to Adrien, the child of Gabriel Agreste. You're what he would look like in a few years."

"J-just a coincidence!" Adrien said uneasily. "Y'know, like how some people look identical to others even though they're not related? Yeah, totally not related to an Agreste. Nope."

It looked like she had bought his story, because she finally asked for their order. Marinette tiptoed up, grabbing the edge of the flat surface and said, "I want a large sundae with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream sprinkled with chocolate chips, rainbow sprinkles, and lots and lots of whipped cream, please. And a cherry on top."

Adrien gaped at her, but the girl didn't seem to mind. "That'll be €9.33."

He dug around his pockets and pulled out a €20 bill. He handed it to her. She looked at the bill in surprise (and Adrien realized it was a new one five years later) but shrugged and punched the numbers in and gave him the change. "Your order will be up in ten minutes."

"Thank you." Adrien said and followed after Marinette, who ran to one of the tables that was occupied by a small boy who sat alone. He had a small plastic keyboard on his lap and papers around him. As Adrien neared towards him, he realized that he was looking at Nino.

"Whatcha doing?" Marinette asked as she slid beside the boy, peering over his shoulder to look at the paper.

Nino glanced at her before turning his eyes back to what he was doing and said sullenly, "Writing a song."

"Cool! Can I read it?"

"No." Nino said. He looked up as Adrien sat on the opposite of him. "Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you." Adrien said cheerfully, reaching out his hand. "I'm Adrien."

Nino stared at his hand and back at him before returning to his paper. Adrien was taken a back for a moment, before smiling to himself. Well this was nostalgic. Taking back his hand, he said, "So, what are you writing?"

"I'm not telling you. It's horrible." Nino wrote a sentence, and then scribbled it out. Adrien raised an eyebrow at this and read out the words on the paper.

" _Little Jean had a vanilla ice cream._

 _But then people bumped into him._

 _His ice cream fell on the ground with a thud, coated in dirt and mud._

 _So little Jean went to bed feeling sad."_

Adrien blinked. What had he just read? He looked at Nino, who was tentatively staring at him. He said quietly, "It's bad isn't it?"

"No, no, it's great!" Adrien said, putting on a fake smile. "Just…a little sad?"

"What do you expect?" Marinette said. "Nino's daddy went away."

Nino frowned. "That was supposed to be a secret."

Marinette gasped as she covered her mouth. She said quietly, "Sorry."

"That's okay." Nino sighed. Adrien's eyebrows furrowed. His best friend had never mentioned it before. Were there things that he was not aware about his close friend as well? This time-travelling thing was like a history crash course to his friends' pasts.

Gladly, the ice cream arrived, along with three long silver spoons. Adrien said to his best friend, "You want to eat as well?"

Nino flicked his eyes at the dessert and shook his head. "Dad said ice cream is bad for my teeth. I'm not supposed to eat it."

"Your dad's not here right now so," Adrien handed him the silver spoon, "you can have a little bit of fun. He doesn't have to know, yeah?"

Nino slowly accepted the spoon and smiled. "Yeah."

Hanging out with the two of his friends, Adrien realized how little they had actually changed. Marinette was still her active, bubbly self, and Nino was just as friendly and creative with his music. Looking out the window, he saw that the sun was about to set. "Looks like you guys have to go back home. It's starting to get dark."

Nino and Marinette, who were having fun drawing on the papers and inventing songs on Nino's plastic keyboard, both groaned. "But we don't wanna go home yet."

"Your parents are going to get worried." Adrien insisted as he got up from his chair. "Now let's go."

He smiled at their little pouts as they kept their things and walked out of the shop. Bidding goodbye to Nino, who lived at the opposite side from their house, Adrien walked Marinette home. He wondered how the present-time Marinette (that is, Marinette in the future) would react if he held her hands just as he was doing now.

Marinette looked up in puzzlement. Adrien had stopped in his tracks and was staring at the large mansion in front of them. Clumsy music from a piano inside the house drifted out from an open window. The rooms and garden were brightly lit and laughter was heard. She winced as he gripped her hand a little bit tighter. He was shaking, his eyes bright. "Kitty?"

Adrien snapped out of his trance and focused on Marinette. He released his grip a little and apologized. "Sorry, princess."

"Do you want to ring the doorbell?" Marinette asked him. He was really tempted to. If he rang the doorbell and went inside the house, he would be able to see his mother. He would be able to see his father smile, laugh, be happy. He would be able to see his younger self still innocent before the disappearance of his mother. Adrien shook his head.

"If I went inside," He said quietly, "I wouldn't be able to go out."

Marinette titled her head in confusion. She looked back again at the mansion. "The man who lives in the house makes pretty dresses."

"Yeah?" Adrien smiled. She nodded.

"I want to make dresses as pretty as his." She declared. "I will make dresses as pretty as his."

"You don't want to wear them?" Adrien asked. Marinette shook her head. He smiled at this. _Oh you will, Marinette. And you're going to be amazing at it._

Just then, he started to dissolve. Marinette stared at him with wide eyes and he realized what was happening. Ladybug had finally defeated Tony the Clock. Adrien smiled at her. "I have to go."

Marinette watched in awe as he transformed back into his alter ego. Just then she realized what he said. "Don't go!"

"I have to, princess." Chat Noir said. "I belong to the future, not to the past."

"But – but-" Marinette started to protest, and then paused and gave a deep sigh. She gazed sadly at him.

Chat Noir felt like his heart would break at the way she looked at him. But then he was drawn aback as Marinette jumped up and wrapped her small arms around his neck. His face heated up as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye bye kitty."

"See you soon, princess."

* * *

MIRACULOUS LADYBUG

Ladybug looked around frantically, searching for her partner. A swarm of magical ladybugs surrounded a figure next to her, revealing Chat Noir. "Chaton!"

"My lady!" Chat Noir said happily. "You did it!"

"You silly kitty, you scared me to death!" Ladybug punched him on the arm. "Don't do that again!"

"You know I can't promise you that, Bugaboo." He rubbed his arm, a grin on his face. Even when it was just a light punch, it still left a little bruise. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're back." She smiled.

Chat Noir looked around, everything the same as it always was. "Yeah, me too. Going back in time does a little weird to your brain. I had to reset my mind back to five years ago."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you met people you knew."

"Uhh…" Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Kind of, maybe? Not really?"

"Chat!" Ladybug crossed her arms. "What did you do?"

"I…" Chat Noir mumbled. "IdetransformedinfrontofMarinetteandshowedhermycivilianform."

Ladybug blinked. "You…WHAT?!"

His cat ears flattened on his head as Ladybug stared at him with wide eyes. He watched nervously as she grew confused and started babbling to herself. "But I don't remember anything…"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

He watched as she took a deep breath. "Maybe you should ask Marinette if she still remember you or something. If she doesn't, then the Miraculous Cure must've fixed everything, even the past."

Part of him was bummed that Marinette would forget that he was Adrien. It would mean she would continue to be intimidated by him. Another part of him was a little relieved. At least she wouldn't be targeted by Hawk Moth as a hostage if he knew that she knew Chat Noir's real identity.

"Well, see you later, my lady." Chat Noir bowed and leaped away to a certain bakery, not noticing Ladybug rushing towards the same place, but in a different, much faster route.

Just as she touched down on her bed a released her transformation, a few minutes later, Chat Noir was tapping on her trapdoor. She opened it up and feigned surprise. "Chat Noir! What are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon, princess." Chat Noir greeted her. "I was just checking to make sure that you were safe."

"Of course I am. The akuma attack was ten blocks away from my house." Marinette pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Chat Noir smiled awkwardly while inside his head, he was hitting himself. "I just...uhh…"

"Yes?" Marinette titled her head, waiting. He opened his mouth, but then stopped.

"I was wondering if you remembered a black cat in your past." He asked. When she gave him a confused look, he said, "Do you remember anything? Like, me before? Or something?"

Marinette got what he was trying to ask. "You're wondering if I met you before in the past."

He nodded. She frowned. She had tried to think and recollect her memories to when she was ten, but it was all a blank.

"Y'know, ice cream? Nino?" Chat urged. He said quietly, "Adrien?"

"Adrien?" Marinette looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Why would I meet Adrien? He only came this year."

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Chat Noir said hurriedly. _So she forgot. The Miraculous Cure worked._

"Oh, but I remembered something!" Marinette said brightly. Climbing down her ladder, she walked to her desk and took the large black cat head plushie. She held it up to him. "I made this when I was ten. I didn't really know why. I just wanted to really make something based on a black cat back then."

Chat Noir's eyes widened. She remembered. Or more like, her brain forgot the memories, but her feelings remembered him. If that made any sense.

"Well, time is running out." Chat Noir gave her a two finger salute. "I'm glad you're safe, princess."

Marinette walked up to him, cat head in her arms, as she waved at him, a smile on her face. "Bye bye kitty."

He stared at her eyes. Back then, she looked at him, knowing his masked self and his real self. And now, the understanding was gone, but the affection still stayed. He smiled back at her.

"See you later, princess."

* * *

 **Time-travelling stuff is so fun to write. This was inspired by the black cat head plushie in Marinette's room. It was already there before she had met Chat Noir, so I wondered if it were an akuma that transported him to the past and met her, but then she forgot him. Not likely, but hey, akumas are weird beings. Anything is possible. :D**

 **PS. Anyone notice the little easter egg in the fic? No? Oh well.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

 **See you all at the next chapter!**


	36. Lullabye

**Dabble in Drabbles 33: Lullabye**

 **Because I was having Mamagreste feels.**

 **To those who didn't get the Easter egg from the previous chapter, that's fine! It means you've still kept your innocence (or something). For those who got it, well, seems like we're all a little disturbed. (It's a Don't Hug Me I'm Scared reference)**

 **Summary: A lullaby lulls you to sleep and bids you goodbye.**

* * *

 _Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt._

"But I don't want to go to sleep yet, maman." A five year old Adrien whined as he fidgeted around under his blanket. Soft light from his lava lamp threw shadows around his room and accented the curves of his mother's face as she looked down at him, her green eyes glowing brightly in the dark.

His mother smiled as she pulled the covers higher up to his chin. He started to protest, pulling the covers down, but then purred as she ran her hands through his golden hair, leaving it into messy waves.

"Go to sleep, mon chaton." She said as she kissed his forehead. He nodded and closed his eyes.

 _Une poule blanche  
Est là dans la grange.  
Qui va faire un petit coco  
Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo._

As her beautiful voice carried on the French melody, sleep finally took over and a few minutes later, he was already snoring deeply, both his parents watching lovingly over him.

 _Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt._

* * *

 _Brille, brille, petite étoile,  
Je me demande vraiment ce que tu es!_

12 year old Adrien looked up from the piano with a grin. His father was sitting on the large armchair beside the grand piano, watching his wife twirl around the parlour room while Adrien accompanied her.

"Gabriel, dance with me!"

Gabriel Agreste laughed uneasily and said, "I am a designer, ma mie. I don't da-"

He was suddenly pulled from his feet and stumbled to his wife. She laughed and began to sing as she danced with him, her skirt whirling around her petite frame as Gabriel held her close, going along with her whims.

 _Au-dessus du monde si haut,  
Comme un diamant dans le ciel._

Gabriel looked at his son, but Adrien just grinned wider at him. "Sing the next part, Papa!"

"C'mon, my petite papillon," His wife said, "Sing for us."

Seeing as both his loved ones were not going to let this go, he sighed one more time before opening his mouth to give the last line of the lullaby in a rough baritone voice.

 _Brille, brille, petite étoile,_

 _Je me demande vraiment ce que tu es!_

* * *

Adrien walked inside the parlor room, his fingers running over the grand piano, dust coating his fingertips and leaving thin trails of a gleaming black surface behind. He opened the lid of the instrument, revealing ivory keys highlighted by the setting sun.

 _Bonne nuit, cher trésor,  
Ferme tes yeux et dors,  
Laisse ta tête s'envoler,  
Au creux de ton oreiller,_

"Adrien."

He turned around and met the cold grey eyes of his father. Gabriel Agreste said, "Are you willing to do it?"

Adrien watched as his shadow grew longer on the carpet. Inside his heart, it was a raging storm, a whirlwind of emotions, and turmoil of multiple thoughts. But within the chaos, he found his answer; an answer which he did not know if he will regret later on.

He looked up, his fingers rubbing on the silver surface of his miraculous. His eyes glittered dangerously in the dark as the last rays of light disappeared in the horizon, leaving the night to reign. Plagg looked sadly at his kitten, heartbroken at his decision.

"Plagg, transformé moi."

 _Un beau rêve passera,  
Et tu l'attraperas,  
Un beau rêve passera,  
Et tu le retiendras._

* * *

 **Well, good night to you all, dear readers!** **If you're confused by the last part, don't worry. It'll all be explained later on.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **See you!**


	37. Teaspoon Part 1

**Dabble in Drabbles 34: Teaspoon**

 **You know what I just realized? The start of all this was because of Adrien's mother. If it wasn't for her disappearance, Hawk Moth wouldn't have used Nooroo, the miraculous duo wouldn't have happened, and Paris wouldn't have to be in constant danger.**

 **You know what that means? Lolly has a prompt, and Lolly is totally gonna use it. :D (But not until later of course)**

 **Summary: Rule number 2 – DO NOT insult Chat Noir. Unless you're ready for a whole lot of red.**

* * *

"Duuude, you're like, totally a supervillain, yeah?"

Chat Noir took a hesitant step back as he eyed the drunk civilian uncertainly. The civilian, who was so intoxicated from the alcohol he had consumed a while ago during the akuma attack, swayed back and forth as he continued flinging insults at Chat Noir.

"Black clothes? Destruction powers?" The drunk poked Chat on the chest, causing the superhero to wince, and laughed. "Yeuup, totally a villain. Get outta here you! You a bad guy! Ladybug's gonna stick her yo-yo out and purify you like 'em akumas or whatever those butterflies are."

An unsettling feeling fluttered inside him. Chat knew he shouldn't listen to negative things like that, but what the man said wasn't all wrong. If it weren't for Ladybug, he would've been pegged as a villain a long time ago. Even now, the people of Paris were probably still in doubt of him after the Copycat incident. The only thing stopping them was Ladybug saying that they were a team.

"Get the hell away from him." A growl spoke from behind the drunk. Both of them jumped in fright at the sheer anger in the voice. The drunken guy turned around and his eyes widened in fear. Ladybug's mouth was set in a deep scowl, her hand gripping tight around her yo-yo, the interview with the press forgotten.

"You don't know a thing about Chat Noir." Ladybug said, taking a step towards him. The man backed away, cold perspiration sliding down his face. She grabbed his collar, her eyes blazing with fury. "How dare you?! He risks his life in every battle to keep Paris safe and this is how you repay him?! How self-centered can you be?! How about you try to do what he does for a change?!"

"Ladybug, calm down. It's okay." Chat Noir touched her arm, but she shrugged him away, still not done with her tirade.

"Shut up, chaton! This man thinks he can say whatever he wants about you?" Chat Noir grabbed her arm, but she resisted, still furious with the person. "All the effort he puts in, it's to save people, even people like you, who don't seem to appreciate what's given to them. If you were turned into an akuma, it would take a lot of convincing for me to purify your akuma. Just because he has the power of destruction, that doesn't mean he's a bad guy. He's the nicest, most caring human being and one of the purest souls I have ever met! The greatest friend, the best superhero, he's Chat Noir and you better respect him!"

Ladybug was ready to punch the man in the face, but Chat Noir locked her in his arms, immobilizing her. He gestured to the drunken person to run, who did so, while scrambling away. "Chat! Let me go! Why'd you let him go? He hasn't learned his lesson yet!"

He waited until she had calmed down before releasing her. But immediately decided it was a bad idea when, this time, he was the one in her line of anger. She turned towards him. "And you! Why did you just **stand** there?! Why were you so calm you… **you with the emotional rage of a teaspoon**!"

He blinked and then burst out laughing. Ladybug glared at him, her face flushed in both anger and embarrassment. His breathing came in short gasps, and he settled into a fit of hiccups. She waited until he calmed down before crossing her arms and asking, "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing – just-"Chat Noir straightened and smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you, my lady."

She blushed and then turned away, saying over her shoulder, "You better get that wound checked, chaton. If someone ever insults you again, don't just stand there."

Chat Noir nodded. Just before she was about to zip away, however, she gave him one last smile and said, "You're welcome, Chat Noir."

And she went away, leaving a lovesick kitty behind.

* * *

"Chat Noir is just a sidekick to Ladybug."

 _BAM!_

The classroom door slammed open, revealing a panting (and very late) Marinette Dupain-Cheng whose hair was in mess from her run. She said, in short gasps, "W-Who said that?"

"Marinette, if you are going to come in the classroom late, then do so, quietly." Madame Bustier said. "We're in the middle of a debate, and I would like you to quickly put your things away and take part."

"Sorry." Marinette said meekly, but she was still searching for the person who said the previous comment a while ago. She looked up at the board and groaned. Why was everyone against her partner today?

 _Pro – Chat Noir l Anti – Chat Noir_

"Marinette, you'll be for Chat Noir." Madame Bustier said. Marinette walked towards the right side of the table in front of the class. Madame Bustier looked up, eyes scanned around the room and settled on a lock of golden hair. "Adrien, you'll be against Chat Noir."

He looked surprised for a moment before nodding and walked to the left side of the table, facing Marinette. Madame Bustier set the rules. "Both of you will respectively debate back and forth why you are for Chat Noir and why you are against."

"One question," Marinette raised her hand, "why do we have to do this? Chat Noir is a superhero and he will always protect Paris. Why do we need a debate for it?"

"You all have seen the news yesterday of Ladybug defending Chat Noir. We all know that our superhero will not go against us, but who is to say they won't? There has been a topic going on that Chat Noir may as well be a supervillain if it were not for Ladybug." Madame Bustier explained. "Now, I will not doubt him, but I think this is something that is rather important to discuss."

Marinette frowned, still not satisfied with that answer. She knew her partner better than anyone. There was no way he would go against Paris. She looked at Adrien and saw that he as well, wasn't as satisfied. More like, he was uncomfortable with all this.

"Adrien, why don't you start? And Marinette, try to defend Chat Noir." Madame Bustier said. Marinette smirked. Oh she would defend her kitty, alright. "Any time you're ready."

Adrien got straight to the point. "Chat Noir can be pegged as a supervillain if Ladybug didn't exist."

Marinette's jaw dropped. For a minute, her awkwardness with her crush disappeared only to be replaced by her ire to defend her partner. "They're a **team**. They balance each other out. Even if he can be put in the light of a supervillain, he won't turn into one because he's one of the kindest, nicest people you meet! He's a guardian of Paris!"

"Ladybug can cleanse the akuma and she has her Lucky Charm to help her. Chat Noir is only there to support her. The only thing he has aside from his fighting skill and his baton, is Cataclysm, which does nothing but destroy whatever he touches. He's just a sidekick." Adrien said with a hint of sadness hidden in his voice.

"Ladybug's not as great as people think. She wouldn't have been able to save Paris as quickly if she didn't have Chat Noir." Marinette pointed out. She hoped her partner wouldn't hear what she would say next. "He makes awesome puns too."

Adrien's eyes lit up, a delighted smile on his face. "You really think so?"

"Adrien!" Madame Bustier said. "You're against."

"Right." Adrien remembered and focused back to the debate. "Chat Noir is always under the control of the akuma most of the time, which is a nuisance to Ladybug."

"It's not his fault!" Marinette said, her voice starting to rise. "That reason is because he jumped in the way to save Ladybug or to save people!"

The class watched in stunned silence as Adrien and Marinette fought back and forth, their words exchanged like a ball in a tennis match. It wasn't a debate anymore, really. Now it was just an argument between the two of them. Madame Bustier tried to stop them, but they were too heated up to notice.

"Why do you keep insisting that Chat Noir isn't important?!" Marinette said angrily. "He guided Ladybug through the dark during Stormy Weather, he helped me escape from the Evillustrator, he was able to fight equally with DarkBlade who was a fencing master, he risked his life to protect the students during Reflekta, Alya would already be dead on the first day if it wasn't for him protecting her, he's skilled at both baton and hand-to-hand combat, and he always puts the safety of people and Ladybug before himself! There are a ton more I'd like to add in that list!"

In the middle of her rant, Adrien was already having a growing suspicion. If what he thought was correct, then there was only one way to find out. "What's so special about Chat Noir-"

"Because he's important to me, okay?!" Marinette snapped. "That stupid cat that is too reckless, too protective, has the funniest but really awful puns, and who jumps straight into danger without a second thought of his life! Why can't you see that? Why can't anyone see that?"

She was on a roll now. "Why is it always Ladybug? Ladybug can purify akuma and save the day, but she wouldn't be able to do half of what she had done in the past if it wasn't for Chat Noir! Ladybug would have already given up on the first day if it wasn't for him! Chat Noir is important and amazing and you can't tell me otherwise! And – and – don't tell me he can be a supervillain because he has the emotional rage of a teaspoon!"

Everyone was speechless. Marinette was red in the face, breathing hard as she glared at Adrien. "And if you think that just because you're my crush I'll let you badmouth my kitty, then you thought wrong."

And with that, Marinette stormed out of the classroom.

Adrien stood rooted on the spot, still stunned by the recent blowup on his face. But once her words settled in, a dark blush started to form from his cheeks to the tip of his ears and down his neck. _She loves Chat! She probably hates me now – but didn't she say I'm her crush? - She loves Chat! And another thing: Marinette is Ladybug?!_

Unbeknownst to everyone, Marinette was having a little breakdown outside the classroom. _I'm in so much trouble! Adrien probably hates me now! Oh please don't tell me Alya filmed the whole thing! I hope Chat Noir doesn't find out!_

Of course, not five minutes later, the whole thing was up and running in the Ladyblog. No one made the connection between Marinette and Ladybug except Adrien and Alya.

And later that day, Chat Noir confronted Ladybug.

But as to what happens next? That's for another time.

* * *

 **I just realized I could actually make this a multi-chaptered fic. But then again, nah. It'd just end up with five chapters or less. Oh well.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing as well! Your reviews are always hilarious! And thanks for the faves and follows too! (crabsticks 300 follows!? I'm freaked out!)**

 **See ya'll next chapter!**


	38. Teaspoon Part 2

**Dabble in Drabbles 34.2: Switched**

 **I did not expect the reviews for the last chapter to blow up on my face first thing in the morning! Oh my goodness why did I bait you all like that?! And I just realized my previous chapter synced with Marichat May Day 5 without me knowing! XD what a koinkydink!**

 **Welp, you got your wish everyone! Teaspoon (I should really change the title) is going to be a multi-chapter fic. I'm sorry for my grammatical errors! I wanted to write it right away, so I lasted till beyond midnight! To whoever is new at reading this chapter, go back to the previous one to understand this story.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **PS. My akumasona is making their debut! Yay! (Please don't get offended!)**

 **Edit 1: thanks to Link Fangirl01, I got informed and fixed a few things. If there are information errors in my writing, please inform me. I try to make my writings as accurate as possible. Critics are greatly appreciated.**

 **Summary: When Adrien finds out Ladybug's true identity, he starts to wonder if he should give her hints to his secret identity as well. But who knew those problems could get any worse. (Like getting body swapped for instance)**

* * *

"Marinette is Ladybug." Adrien whispered out at the ceiling of his room as he lay on the bed, his head still in a woozy state from his friend's outburst a few hours ago.

Plagg looked unimpressed. "Yes. Okay."

"Marinette. Is. Ladybug." Adrien sat up, a broad grin growing on his face.

Plagg groaned. He knew where this was going to go. "Yes, we've already established that. Moving on."

"MARINETTE," Adrien looked at his kwami with wide eyes, cheeks ablaze, "IS LADYBUG?!"

"For the last time, yes! How many times do you have to repeat that?!" Plagg snapped. "I need my cheese!"

The young boy pulled the covers off him and walked towards his tall windows. "I need to see my lady."

"Adrien, don't you dare-"

"Plagg, transforme moi!"

A few minutes later, a black blur darted from rooftop to rooftop of Paris, bounding for a certain princess's tower.

* * *

"So…you think my puns are punny."

Marinette froze; her hand gripped her pencil a little bit tighter, as a certain black cat's voice drawled out from the outside border of her balcony. Her eyes trailed up from shiny black boots up to a lazy swinging tail and even higher from a well-toned torso and ended up locking with a pair of green cat eyes.

"Chat Noir." Marinette said his name, more so a question than a statement.

"Good afternoon, little lady." Chat Noir said easily.

"You saw the video?" She asked hesitantly. His grin, which was wide enough, grew even more.

"I didn't know you were so passionate about defending me." He said. "So much that you stood up against your crush. Speaking of crushes, Adrien Ag-"

"Ahhhhhh!" Marinette slammed her face on her sketchbook. "Don't say his name!"

Chat Noir balked from her unexpected reaction. "Why not?"

"He's gonna hate me! He probably hates me now! And I accidentally confessed to him while trying to defend you and he probably thinks I hate him when I don't and we'll never go on a date and have a happily ever after and and-"

Chat Noir grabbed her shoulders, and said, while trying to suppress his laughter, "Marinette, **breathe**."

She stopped her minor freak out and took a huge gulp of air, trying to even her fast-beating heart. "S-Sorry."

Chat Noir let her go and leaned on the railings of her balcony. "So tell me, while I am aware that you probably have a minor crush on me-" – "No I don't!" Marinette spluttered – "why Adrien?"

She paused and a dark blush spread throughout her face. "B-because he's nice."

"Because he's nice?" Chat Noir echoed.

"He's a great person." Marinette said even softer.

"Because he's a great person?" Chat Noir tilted his head at an extreme angle, his eyes wide. Marinette glared at him.

"He's polite, respectful, and always sees the good in every single person, even Chloé." Marinette ticked off Adrien's good points.

"Because he's polite, respectful and sees the goo – okay, I'll stop!" Chat Noir laughed as Marinette threw her pencil at him. He deftly caught it and twirled it around his fingers. "How 'bout me? No thoughts at all? The eyes, the smile, the charisma?"

Each word he uttered, he took a step closer towards her. Each word he uttered, Marinette's eyes dilated and her cheeks, which were already red, grew even redder as he drew nearer. He said in a low voice, almost like a growl, "You've never fallen for me?"

Marinette gulped, suddenly aware of the proximity between the two of them. She said quietly, "You know, this is a bit much for thanking a random citizen for a video."

"You're no random citizen to me, Marinette." Chat Noir said seriously. "You mean more to me than that. And after your speech, that's when I realized…"

She picked up where he trailed off. "That's when you realized what?"

Chat Noir gulped. "Marinette, je t'a-"

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! Dude, control Alya and make her stop using-" Alya burst through the hatch of Marinette's balcony, only to freeze as the two secret superheroes looked at the young reporter in shock. Alya raised her hands up in defense. "Whoops, interrupted a weird moment. Sorry 'bout that, man. Go on with whatever you're doing."

Marinette stared hard at her. "Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?"

Alya brightened up, as if realizing what she just came to Marinette for. "Dude, you're not gonna believe what happened! So there's this akuma and me and Alya were chasin' after it because, you know her, gotta have the latest scoop and whatever, not important – and then suddenly – boom! Me in her and her in me – that sounds weird - And y'know?"

Marinette and Chat Noir exchanged looks. She turned her gaze back at Alya. Or more like… "Nino?"

"The one and only." Nino – in Alya's body – nodded. "Pretty crazy, huh? And so now Alya's out there in my body filming and running around and you know I don't exercise, so go out there and stop her before I'm gonna die from cardiac arrest!"

Marinette and Chat Noir stared at him (or is it her?) and burst out laughing. Nino - in Alya's body – crossed his arms and glared at them. "Not cool, bro."

"S-Sorry Nino, it's just – seeing Alya acting like you is just-" Marinette burst out in a fit of giggles while Chat Noir, on the other hand, at least had the decency to hide his grin. He jumped up on the railings of Marinette's balcony before giving a two-fingered salute. "Well, the sooner I go and fight the akuma, the sooner you get your body back. See you later, my la – my princess!"

And with that, he leaped out of sight and towards the direction of the akuma sighting, leaving Nino – in Alya's body – and Marinette. Nino looked at her. "So, whatcha gonna do now, Mari?"

Marinette turned towards him (or was it her?) and said, "You stay here. I'll be right back."

Nino – in Alya's body – watched as Marinette shut the hatchdoor, leaving him alone on her balcony. With a shrug, he sat down on a chair and listened to music from his headphones (that he was able to snatch from Alya – or his body, to be more precise).

* * *

"So what's our new akuma?"

Chat Noir looked to his left and saw Ladybug, or more like, Marinette, standing beside him, ready to take down the new challenge. Apparently he had been staring a bit too much, since Ladybug gave him a funny look. "Chat?"

He snapped out of his daze and grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry, I got distracted."

She raised an eyebrow, but asked no further questions as they faced their latest villain. The akuma, which had bushy hair and a gender-fluid body with two large yellow diamond patterns down on its front with its fox-faced Japanese mask staring blankly at them, languidly stood up and flexed its sharp claws.

"The akuma's at the blue gem on the middle of its forehead." Chat said. "Apparently, this akuma, whom I dub as Foxface, can switch the bodies of random people."

"Out of all the names, Foxface?" Ladybug said.

"Hey, I'm not the creative one between the two of us. That's your expertise." Chat pointed out as he jumped out of the way just as Foxface's blue light came out from the gem and almost hit him.

"How do you suddenly know what I'm good at other than my superhero self?" Ladybug shouted as the duo split up, running on either sides of Foxface. Her yo-yo shot out towards the direction of the akuma villain, but it ducked down, so her weapon wrapped around Chat Noir instead. "Watch out!"

A second later, Ladybug slammed into Chat Noir and two of them fell on the ground all tangled up. Chat grinned at her. "Wow, Ladybug, I didn't know you were so desperate."

"Shut up, chaton." Ladybug snapped, trying to find a way to escape from the mess. Suddenly, a shadow casted over the two. Chat Noir and Ladybug looked up in horror at the ominous mask before a blue light engulfed them.

* * *

"Ow, Ladybug, your elbow is digging in my ribs." Adrien groaned and opened his eyes, only to be met with vibrant green cat-like eyes staring at him in shock. "My lady, since when did you have my eyes?"

"Since the moment you had my blue eyes." Ladybug said back, her voice a little too deep, a little too masculine, and a lot like his own voice.

The truth hit them like a sack of bricks.

Chat Noir had swapped bodies with Ladybug.

They struggled with untangling themselves from each other. Adrien stood up and felt a little disoriented at the new perspective he was looking through. Everything was quite taller than he was used to. He looked down at himself. He was covered in red with black spots, his blue-black hair was in twin tails, and he had a yo-yo in his hands.

"I'm Ladybug." Adrien said out loud in disbelief. He looked at Marinette, who was currently Chat Noir. "My lady, you're me."

"How can you be so calm?!" Marinette shrieked as she twisted here and there, standing in a way that seemed like someone had just tried on clothes that didn't fit. "I'm literally in your body right now!"

He walked towards a window that showed a reflection of Ladybug – of himself – and pinched himself in the cheek. The reflection did the same and winced. The pain was real too. He put his hands on his hips and it mimicked his actions. "This is like those gender-bender anime I've watched."

It felt weird somehow, like there was sticky wet layer of skin settling on top of one's own real skin. It felt wrong in so many places. The chest felt particularly heavy. Adrien glanced at Marinette, who was occupied with her Chat Noir self, and down at the chest. He lifted his hands.

"NO TOUCHING!"

Adrien jumped at the sharp voice and whipped his hand behind his back and turned towards his lady. He grinned sheepishly at her. Marinette (or Chat Noir at the mo) glared at him. "I know what you're thinking mister. Or miss. Hands to yourself."

"Hands to myself? You do know what that means, right?" Adrien smiled slyly.

Marinette stared at him in horror. "Chat, don't you dare."

"I'm Ladybug right now, ma minou." He said cheekily. He quickly sobered up, however, when screams and shouts of confusion filled the air once more. "Let's go!"

"Since when were you in charge?" Marinette said as they rushed towards the direction of the blue light.

Adrien said, "Since I became Ladybug."

"I'm Ladybug." Marinette said.

"No you're not. You're Chat Noir. I'm Ladybug."

"Not funny, Chat."

"You mean, Bugaboo?"

"Zip it!"

"Gladly." Adrien said as he threw the yo-yo out at the chimney and flew up on the rooftop with a yell. Balancing precariously on the edge, he waited for his partner to catch up. "This is actually pretty fun. It's like a Physics experiment."

"Please, I don't want Maths right now." Marinette groaned as she clumsily fell beside him. "And I smell suspiciously like cheese."

Adrien coughed. "Blame it on my kwami."

"Your kwami likes eating cheese?" Marinette asked him in disbelief. "How do you not stink during the day?"

"Showers." Adrien said simply. He glanced at her, hoping she got the clue. She didn't.

Marinette flexed her claws as her eyes were trained on the akuma villain and for a moment, Adrien could appreciate how good-looking he was from an outsider's point of view rather than looking at his own reflection. Seriously, how did Marinette or Ladybug not fall in love with him when he was Chat Noir?

"Okay, while I distract the akuma, you activate the Lucky Charm." Marinette said.

Adrien grinned excitedly. "I gotcha, ma minou."

Marinette rolled her eyes before leaping down, activating Cataclysm on the way. Adrien tried to push down his giddiness as he did the Ladybug Lucky Charm Ritual.

 **LUCKY CHARM**

And out fell a pair scissors.

"What do I do with this?!" Ladybug complained. Adrien looked around, trying to formulate a strategy.

But then several things happened at once.

First, Marinette tripped.

Second, Cataclysm fell on the middle of Foxface's chest.

Chat Noir and Ladybug watched in horror as black miasma spread throughout Foxface's body before it fell on the ground. The gem crumbled away, revealing the akuma butterfly.

Adrien jumped down and captured the akuma. With a barrel roll, he landed on the ground on all fours before standing up and releasing the purified butterfly.

"Bye bye petite papillon."

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**

Everything went back to normal. Everyone returned to their own bodies. But not everything was returned to its original form.

There, on the ground, lay the dead body of the akumatized victim.

Ladybug took a step back as her hand covered her mouth. "I killed her. I killed a person."

"No, my lady, it's not your fault." Chat Noir said urgently. "It was an accident and-"

"It's Chat Noir's fault!"

Both the superheroes paused. A crowd started to form around them, faces angry and shocked, fingers pointed at a particular half of the miraculous duo.

"Chat Noir killed a person!"

"I thought you were a guardian of Paris!"

"How could you, Chat Noir?"

"Chat Noir is too dangerous."

"He really is a villain."

Ladybug snapped. "Chat Noir is not a villain! It's not his fault! It's because the akuma was-"

"How can you say that, Ladybug, when we all saw that Chat Noir used his Cataclysm on the akuma?" One of them said. A few voices piped up in agreement. "How can you say that when he has the power of destruction literally in his hands? You say that he is a guardian of Paris, but who would want a guardian who can destroy things and kill people?"

"But he's not – Chat Noir would never- It's my fault-" Ladybug protested, but her voice was drowned by people who didn't want to listen.

"Ladybug." She looked at her partner and her heart broke at the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. "It's okay. I'm sorry."

And with an apology to the citizens of Paris, Chat Noir left.

* * *

"Chat? Chat Noir? Mon minou, pick up, please." Marinette pleaded as she tried to call her partner. Sadly, there was no reply. She tried failingly to call him for the past hour nonstop, but Chat Noir never picked up the phone. She detransformed and sank on her bed in exhaustion. "Tikki, what am I going to do?"

"It's not your fault, Marinette. Heroes make mistakes all the time." Tikki said. "This isn't the first time a Chat Noir has been accused for being a villain."

"But this mistake cost a life! And my partner!" Marinette sobbed. "And it wasn't him who killed her, it was me!"

Tikki didn't say anything. She just watched as the guilt and exhaustion took over the young girl whose fault was mistakenly put onto blame on another person.

* * *

The next day found Marinette tired and sleep deprived. Not even the presence of Adrien could put a smile on her face. But then her eyes zeroed on a particular object sitting on her desk. She dropped her bag on the floor and grabbed the object.

It was a box. A red box with Chinese inscriptions around it. She knew right away what it was.

It was the box that contained Chat Noir's miraculous.

Alya tapped her shoulder and handed her an envelope. Marinette accepted it with shaking hands.

 _To: Marinette (my princess and my lady)_

 _From: Chat Noir (Your Knight in Shining Amour)_

Marinette choked back a sob as she ran out of the classroom, the miraculous box and envelope clutched tightly on her chest.

Nino looked at his best friend. "You okay, dude?"

Adrien said nothing. He just shook his head as he buried his face in his hands, willing himself not to cry even though inside him, he was breaking. Inside him felt as hollow as the finger where his ring once occupied and as hollow as the lack of his kwami's presence.

Outside the school steps, Marinette sank down on the ground, tears streaming down her face and staining the green ink on the paper, making it run. Her small frame shook from the quivering of her soul as she read her partner's words.

 _Marinette, I know._

 _I know you're Ladybug and I still love you with or without the mask._

 _Thank you for everything._

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

 **I'm crying! Oh gosh why did I write this?! Y'know I actually planned this to be fluff but then Nightshade had to come and bring angst so…Ta da?**

 **It's not done yet! Don't worry! (Or worry because there might be angst?)**

 **(And I'm going to go back to this and edit all the messed up part that didn't flow right)**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! Look forward to the next chapter!**


	39. Teaspoon Part 3

**Dabble in Drabbles 34.3: Connection**

 **MAN do I miss this so much! That moment when you've gotten used to writing stories every day that it feels weird when you can't for a week. Yeup. I was ripped out of my cocoon of Love Square goodness and forced to write essays every day, study every day, just…ugh. I want to write!**

 **ANYWAY, I can't go complaining like that when I left ya'll at that point in the last chapter now, can I? :D that was mean of me (sorry not sorry)**

 **Also, shout-out to Fallen's Child for making a podfic of Teaspoon's first chapter! Her voice is AMAZING! go search Dabble in Drabbles in Youtube and listen to it! I insist! Either you can do it now or you can do it after reading this chapter. Up to you. Just...her voice is just so beautiful!**

 **So, LAST CHAPTER of the Teaspoon series! Yay! I'll finally be able to rest your aching hearts (probably). This is long! Seriously freaking long!**

 **To those who are new to this, go back to DiD 34.1 or chapter 37 to understand the story.**

 **Summary: For more than 5000 years, one will always find a Ladybug with her Chat Noir. But when her Chat Noir disappears from the picture, it'll be like a ladybug whose wings are ripped from her back.**

* * *

Adrien picked up his bag and checked inside to make sure all his fencing gear was there. Just as he was about to leave, he said, "Plagg, where are you? We have to go."

There was no reply.

Adrien frowned. Was his kwami playing hide and seek with him again? He strode back inside his bedroom and crouched on his knees to the mini cubbyhole for his kwami's makeshift bed. "Okay, time to get up."

But then he spotted the unopened camembert cheese inside. He picked it up. "Funny. This would've been gone right now."

Gone.

Plagg was gone.

He suddenly remembered. His breathing came in shallow gasps as he looked at his finger where his miraculous once resided. The bedroom now felt too small. Dropping the package on the floor, he ran out of his room.

* * *

A week had passed since the disappearance of Chat Noir. A tiresome week filled with akuma attacks almost one after the other. Marinette was hanging through her sheer will alone to not go under. Many times, she had expected a black cat to distract the villain while she brought her Lucky Charm out. Many times, she expected him to have her back while she fought. But there was no such thing happening ever again. Her partner was gone.

"Marinette, you have to take a rest." Tikki said with concern. Marinette crashed on her bed, bones weary and heart heavy. She shook her head.

"Chat Noir." She mumbled. "I have to find Chat Noir."

"You don't know his civilian form." Tikki said. "It'll be almost impossible for you to find him."

A tear slipped down the young girl's cheek. She picked up the red miraculous box and gazed at it. For a week, she had been battling with wanting to open it and meet his kwami. But her other side feared that if she opened it, she would know the full reason why he left, and maybe her heart might finally be taken away by Chat Noir.

Tikki watched her charge. Aside from being tired from saving Paris without Chat Noir, she was mentally scarred from her accidental murder of an akuma victim.

"I think we have to go to the Guardian."

Marinette paused and she looked at her kwami. "Master Fu?"

The quantic god nodded. "He will know what to do."

Marinette looked back at the box in her hands. Putting it inside her pouch, she let Tikki settle inside before going back to the man who gave her the ladybug miraculous.

* * *

"Ahh, Ladybug. I was wondering if you were ever going to come."

Marinette peeked through the door and into the kind eyes of Master Fu. He beckoned her to come in and she did. There was a low table in the middle of the room with a set of tea and small Chinese sweet buns in a platter. Marinette knelt in front of him.

"So your Chat Noir is gone." Master Fu said, sipping his herbal green tea. Marinette just stared at her reflection in the tea. He put his cup down. "May I see it?"

She took out Chat Noir's miraculous box and slid it on the table. Tikki settled on the table beside Wayzz. Master Fu opened it and Plagg floated out.

The cat kwami blinked its eyes slowly. His gaze traveled to Marinette and suddenly he was clawing at her face. Marinette drew away as he swiped his tiny, but sharp claws at her, hissing and growling. "YOU! YOU COULD'VE SAVED HIM!"

"PLAGG! PLAGG PLEASE!" Tikki grabbed her other soul away from her charge. "Plagg, calm down!"

He turned to Tikki, his pupils in thin slits. He snarled, "My kitten is gone! I told him it was a bad idea! I told him everything would go broke if he let his miraculous go without Ladybug! But did he actually follow my advice?! NO! He wanted to keep her safe! He wanted to keep his friend safe from all those harm! BECAUSE HE LOVED HER! AND THAT IS WHY I HATE LADYBUGS!"

Plagg sank down on the table, his large head nestling on his hands. "I've lost too many kittens…too many…"

Marinette watched in shock as Tikki and Wayzz comforted Plagg. Her lower lip trembled. Plagg grew startled at the teardrops falling on the wooden surface. He looked up at her. She said softly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. If only I had been a better partner, a better Ladybug, this wouldn't have had to happen."

"Of course it wouldn't have happened." Plagg snapped. But then the burning rage in him melted at the broken gaze of Marinette. He sighed. "Ladybug, this isn't just about me losing my charge. This is about a strong connection with another being's soul. And when that is ripped out, nothing can bring it back until one of us is willing to connect again. And that goes for a Ladybug's Chat Noir as well."

"But Chat…" Marinette asked hesitantly. "He doesn't want be Chat anymore?"

"' _As long as Paris will be rest assured and Ladybug is safe, Chat Noir will never appear again.'"_ Plagg quoted from Adrien. He shook his head. "But he's an idiot. A lovesick idiot."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

Wayzz answered her this time. "A Ladybug cannot function without a Chat Noir. That is how it always was and will always be."

"So if Chat Noir is gone…" Marinette's eyes widened. "Ladybug must disappear too?!"

"Not necessarily." Master Fu said. "There are two ways to deal with this situation. First, **you give up your miraculous and a new duo will appear**."

Marinette's eyes shot to Tikki. The kwami had been with her through everything, be it her awkward phase with Adrien or the dangers with akuma attacks. She was her other half. Ladybug was already a part of her. Marinette shook her head. "I don't want to give up being Ladybug just yet."

A smile flickered on Master Fu's mouth. "Even if your partner has given up being Chat Noir?"

"I know my partner." Marinette declared. "He wouldn't give up his miraculous so easily! If he truly loved Ladybug – If he truly loved me - then he would come back!"

The Guardian looked at the bad luck kwami. Plagg rolled his eyes. "He's a lovesick kitten. You don't even need to feed him catnip."

"Then there's only one way left." Master Fu said. "Find Chat Noir and bring him back."

* * *

"Alya, I need your help."

The young reporter knew where this was going to go. She had already seen it coming from a week away. Alya picked up her bag and walked out of her house. "I'll be there in 5."

When she got to Marinette's bakery in less than three minutes flat, she saw her best friend pacing around in the middle of her bedroom. Marinette looked at her and bit her lip. Alya set her bag on a chair and crossed her arms.

"Alya, before anything else, there's something I have to tell you." Marinette said slowly. "Please don't freak out-"

"Is this about you being Ladybug?" Alya interrupted. "Because I already know."

Marinette gawked at her. "Y-You already – how – when?!"

"Last week. You weren't really discreet about hiding your protectiveness." Alya smirked. But then it fell away. "Are you holding up okay?"

An overwhelming feeling of relief from pent-up secrets burst out of Marinette. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around Alya. "I messed up! I messed up so badly! Chat Noir's gone! The akuma victim is dead! It's all because of me! I – I don't-"

"Marinette, relax. That's why I'm here, aren't I?" Alya said gently. She wiped away the tears from her best friend's cheeks. "We're here to set things straight. We're here to bring back Chat Noir. It's all about him, isn't it? I've noticed how you always seem tired every day and the akuma attacks have grown stronger."

"Is that why you gave me honey lemon tea every morning at school?" Alya grinned. Marinette smiled gratefully. "Alya, you're the best."

"I know." Alya said smugly. Then she put her reporter face on. "So now, what do you have in mind, Ladybug?"

Marinette called out to her kwami. "Tikki, you can come out now."

The small creature shot out of the corner of the room and floated in front of Alya. "Hello, my name is Tikki and I am a kwami. I am what make Marinette Ladybug."

Alya stared. "Oh."

"Oh?" Marinette echoed. Alya turned towards her and grinned sheepishly. "I thought you were hiding some kind of Ladybug costume in your closets, so sometimes, I tried to do a bit of snooping around."

"Alya!"

"Sorry!" The reporter apologized. "I didn't know that you transformed with a kwami."

Marinette grinned. "You want to see my transformation?"

Alya nodded and positioned her camera in front of her, but Marinette shook her head. With a pout, Alya put it away.

"Tikki, transforme moi!"

She watched, entranced, as Marinette did her sequence as pink energy traveled throughout her body, ladybug spots replacing her ordinary clothes. Once her sequence ended, Paris's superhero stood in front of her.

"Wow." Alya breathed out. "This is better than I could have imagined. So what now?"

Ladybug looked at her with a determined expression.

"I want to send a message to all of Paris."

* * *

Adrien sighed as he slumped on his computer chair. Spotting a red dot on the Ladyblog, he clicked it.

" _Are you ready?"_ Alya's voice spoke from behind the camera. The video shook a little before focusing on a certain superhero. Ladybug nodded. _"Ready, go."_

"To all Parisians, I am here to tell you I'm sorry." Ladybug said. "All of you have seen Chat Noir trip and accidentally used Cataclysm on the akuma villain, causing the victim to die. But the truth is…it wasn't Chat Noir who killed her. **It was me**."

Adrien's eyes widened. _No, my lady! You can't!_

"The akuma villain's main ability is to switch the souls of two people into each other's bodies." Ladybug explained. "For those who were caught with the akuma's attack, you would know. Unfortunately, Chat Noir and I fell victim to its powers. And because of that, I was in Chat Noir's body and he was in mine. The only way we could return to back to normal was to use the body we were in to save the day."

Pain and distraught flashed through her face. "So in the end, you all saw Chat Noir use Cataclysm. But that wasn't him. That was me in his body. **I** was Chat Noir. **I** used Cataclysm. **I** was the one who killed her. **Chat Noir is innocent**."

"I-I'm not asking for forgiveness." Ladybug said softly. "What I'm asking for is for Paris to apologize to Chat Noir. He did nothing wrong. From the beginning up until now, all he has done is to keep the city safe. He puts us all before himself. If it wasn't for him, then there would be no Ladybug at all. That's why…"

Ladybug looked straight at the camera, straight into Adrien's eyes. "Chat Noir, wherever you are, I just want you to know, **you are my hero**. I'm sorry for failing your expectations. But I hope that you still want to come back. Paris needs you. I need you. A Ladybug is incomplete without her Chat Noir."

"He's waiting for you." Adrien knew she was talking about Plagg. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Her voice quivered.

"I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Paris was in uproar.

Headlines about the black cat superhero filled the front page of every newspaper. In each medium of social media, Ladybug and Chat Noir was what everyone was talking about. There were plenty of conspiracy theories as to why Ladybug would video that or why she couldn't do anything without Chat Noir. Debates were held, rumors were spread, and rallies were going on in the streets. But there was one united message:

 **BRING CHAT NOIR BACK!**

The video of Ladybug garnered 2 million views in 3 hours. It was shared, reblogged, reposted, and mentioned so many times it was like everyone knew about it and have watched it more than 10 times.

Many reporters wanted to interview Alya, asking why Ladybug would go to her instead of famous TV stations, but Alya refused. She was under silent oath to Ladybug.

What shocked Marinette the most, however, was how cruel people could be; and how protective Adrien and Chloé – out of all people – were of Ladybug.

" **Ladybug's such an attention whore**." A guy in the upper grades said with a nasty laugh. Marinette stopped in her tracks, pain shooting in her heart. Alya was ready to rip off the guy's head, but Chloé beat her to it.

"He did not just say that." Chloé growled. She dumped her bag at Sabrina. "Hold this."

She marched up to the guy who said the passing remark.

 _SLAP!_

The sharp sound resonated around the sudden quiet hallway. Everyone watched as the drama began to unfold. Chloé's fingers left a fine imprint on the guy's cheek. He turned to the mayor's daughter in shock.

"What the hell?!" He exploded. Chloé gave him a cool look as she applied soothing hand cream on her stinging palm. She wasn't very fond of pain, but that slap felt nice.

"Nothing. You just annoyed me." Chloé said nonchalantly. He clenched his hand into a fist. He was about to punch Chloé in the face, but several things prevented that.

Adrien stepped in front of him, blocking the punch with his hand. He growled, "Are you really low enough that you would hit a girl?"

"What? You're all touchy feely because I said something that's true?" The guy sneered.

Rage flared up in Adrien's green eyes. He tightened his grip and the upperclassman winced. Adrien growled, "You don't know a thing about Ladybug. You don't know what she is going through. So don't you dare say a bad thing about her."

"It's true. She's just an attention whore." The upperclassman said. "Did you see her costume? It's like she's just begging to be banged."

Adrien's patience snapped. He had crossed the line.

With a snarl, he punched the upperclassman on the face. There were shrieks of shock and somebody went to get a teacher. Nino tried to pull Adrien off, but he resisted. He continued to punch, kick, and beat the upperclassman up. The guy tried to fight back, but years of fencing training and superhero duties had honed Adrien's reflexes.

"Adrien! Stop it! You've done enough!" His fencing master snapped. It took Ivan and Kim to hold him back as another teacher quickly led the upperclassman away to the nurse room.

"Let go of me! He hasn't apologized to her! How dare you disrespect Ladybug?!" Adrien snarled. "How dare you say that in front of her?!"

People were confused as to what he meant. But both Marinette and Alya realized it.

Adrien knew.

Suddenly, Marinette – sweet, shy Marinette who looked like she was ready to bolt when Adrien was a foot away from her – wrapped her arms around him. He froze as she leaned her forehead on the square of his back.

She said quietly, "Calm down, Adrien."

Adrien's shoulder sagged. All his anger evaporated. He squeezed her hand before slipping out of her hold. She looked up at him. He said, "Sorry for scaring you, Marinette."

Marinette blushed and she turned back to being a spluttering mess. "I- ah – um – I-It's oaky! I – I mean, okay! Fine! Yeup! Not scared!"

"Adrien." He winced at the clipped voice of Nathalie speaking up behind him. He turned around. How did she get here so fast? She said, "Come with me."

Giving one last longing look at Marinette, he followed his father's assistant.

The incident was quickly covered up. All that was left were rumors that many people didn't believe. How could the perfect Adrien Agreste hurt somebody? It was good that Adrien had a clean record. Because if he didn't, he would already be pulled out of school.

It was thanks to Nathalie (and his pleading kitty eyes, really) that had him suspended for a week instead.

* * *

But despite all the trouble happening around Marinette, that still didn't stop Madame Bustier from giving her class group projects.

It had been a week since the incident, and 10 days since the Ladybug video, that Adrien was finally allowed back in school. He was as popular as ever. Not only because he was a model, but because he stood up against the upperclassman who said those things about Ladybug.

"H-How are you feeling?" Marinette asked him nervously as she put a platter of chocolate chip cookies on her desk. Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya were paired up in a group, but the latter two had something else to do on that day. So only Adrien was able to come and work on the project with her.

Adrien drummed his pencil on the floor. Worksheets were scattered around them in Marinette's room. He said quietly, "I should be the one asking you that."

Marinette paused in her writing. She wondered what he meant, and then remembered that he knew she was Ladybug. She bit her lip. "I-It's…"

"Do you miss Chat Noir?" Adrien abruptly asked. She hesitated, and then nodded her head.

"Are you disappointed?" Marinette said. "That Ladybug is just a boring, ordinary girl, no one special."

"You're special to me!" Adrien blurted out. Her gaze snapped at him. "A superhero sits behind me every day at school and I didn't know! You're an amazing designer! You're incredibly friendly and optimistic! Y-You're my best friend!"

With each compliment, her face grew redder. With a giggle, she pointed out, "I thought your best friend was Nino."

He opened his mouth to tell her his reason, but realizing that if he did that, he would reveal himself, he just smiled. "Well, yeah. But you're one of my first friends. Even if we kinda started in the wrong foot."

"I-I'm sorry!" Marinette squeaked. "I was jumping to conclusions! I really thought you were like Chloé!"

Adrien laughed. "It's okay. I get that a lot. But I'm glad that I'm able to be friends with you. We are friends…right?"

"Of course!" Marinette declared fiercely. "And I lo-"

Marinette stopped in the middle of her sentence. Adrien looked at her, cheeks red, eyes wide in anticipation. Her eyes flickered to the pictures of her and Chat Noir. Her gaze softened. She drew away from Adrien.

"Chat Noir."

Adrien jumped. But she wasn't referring to him. She was looking at the posters of the black superhero on the wall where his modeling pictures used to be. Marinette said sadly, "He was always there for me. He was always there for Paris. But with the kind of person I am in real life, I'm guessing he doesn't want to deal with me any longer."

"That's not true-"

" **I killed a person** , Adrien!" Marinette cried. "Who would want to be partnered with a murderer?!"

" **She's not dead."**

Marinette's heart stopped. "What?"

He said. "The akuma victim? Her name is Evan and she's currently in the hospital for the usual checkup for akuma victims. But she's not dead. She's still alive."

Adrien grabbed her shoulders. He said firmly, **"You didn't kill anyone."**

Marinette stared at him, a stunned expression on her face. "Y-You're telling the truth?"

Adrien slipped out his phone and opened into a video in Youtube. It was a reply video to Ladybug from the akumatized victim. He showed it to her.

"Ladybug, I saw your video and I just want to say: I'm sorry!" Evan said to the camera. "I'm alive! All healthy with no abnormalities! Well, aside from me being transgender, but whatever. The black thing didn't kill me. I was in a coma for two days but I wasn't dead. I have no ill will against you or Chat Noir. You both saved me and that is what matters the most. I'm alive, Ladybug! I'm alive! It's not your fault!"

"She's alive." Marinette repeated, a tear sliding down her face. Adrien watched as she cried silently. A huge burden had lifted from her small shoulders. "But will Chat Noir come back?"

Adrien looked down guiltily. Everything was solved. Ladybug wanted him back. Paris wanted him back. So what was holding him back from being Chat Noir?

Suddenly, screams pierced the air.

Marinette and Adrien's heads snapped up at the sound. Marinette jumped up and opened her window. There was a large cloud billowing near the Seine River. She said, "I have to go. You stay here."

"Tikki, transforme moi!"

Adrien stared at his lady. She squirmed under his heated gaze. Turning around, she climbed up to her balcony. He followed after her. Ladybug looked at him and smiled. "See you later, Adrien."

And with that said, Adrien watched her leave. There was a dreadful feeling deep inside him. His gut was telling him that something terrible was going to happen to Ladybug.

* * *

Ladybug was fighting the latest akuma and it looked like she was losing terribly.

Adrien gripped his phone a bit tighter as he watched the battle rage on. He was itching to go and help her. He could see places where the akuma villain had lowered his guard. If he was Chat Noir right now, he would be able to strike during moments while Ladybug thought up of a strategy.

Adrien longed for his ring. He longed for Plagg. Most of all, he longed for being Chat Noir.

"You can go." An elderly voice spoke up from behind him. Adrien jumped and whirled around. An old man was standing in the middle of Marinette's room. Adrien recognized him as the man whom he had helped on that first day of school. The old man said, "Ladybug needs you, Chat Noir."

"Who are you?" Adrien asked.

"My name is Master Fu." He said. He handed Adrien the miraculous box. "I am the Guardian."

Adrien took it from him with trembling fingers. He opened it.

A bright green shining bubble floated out and Plagg materialized. The cat kwami opened his eyes and settled his gaze on Adrien. A lazy grin spread on his face. "You really have to cry right now?"

"Plagg." Adrien choked out. He put the ring on and grabbed his kwami. Plagg yowled as he squirmed at Adrien's rough affections. "Ow- Adrien – you're squeezing me too tight – watch my whiskers – never mind!"

"I'm so sorry." Adrien cried. "I'm sorry."

Plagg raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this. "Sorry? What for? What you did was right, even if it did hurt."

"I-"

"Now stop being a sourpuss and transform!" Plagg snapped. "We can talk later."

Adrien was immediately reminded of Ladybug's current situation. "Right. Of course."

"Plagg, transforme moi!"

He could feel the familiar, powerful energy travel through him. He smiled as he felt Plagg's presence throughout him. He and his kwami were one again.

Chat Noir opened his eyes and inspected himself. He flexed his claws. "Chat Noir is back in action!"

He was about to thank Master Fu, but there was no one in the room. It was like he wasn't there to begin with. Deeming that it could be dealt with later, Chat Noir leaped out of the window and ran off to save Ladybug.

Master Fu watched the superhero from below the streets. Wayzz landed on his shoulder. "Do you think that was a good idea, Master?"

"He needs her as much as she needs him." Master Fu said. "They are meant for each other after all."

* * *

Her limbs were heavy. The akuma villain before her swam in and out of view. She was tired.

And then, the inevitable happened.

The akuma villain got a hold of her yo-yo and pulled it out of her grasp. He threw it out of the way before grabbing her ankle and dangling her over the side of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug was much more awake now.

"Give me your miraculous and I will spare your life!" The akuma villain demanded.

Ladybug glared at him. "NEVER!"

"You leave me no choice."

And then he dropped her.

Ladybug's heart plummeted along with herself. This was it. This was how she was going to die. Not even a magical suit could save her from a hundred meter drop.

 _I'm sorry Chat._

3

2

1

" **LADYBUG!"**

Her breath was taken away as a warm body slammed into her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist. The next thing she knew, she had already gently touched down on the ground. Startling green cat eyes met her blue ones.

"Sorry I'm late, my lady." Chat Noir said, kissing the back of her hand. She was speechless. She watched as he gave her a wink and shot up to the top of the Eiffel Tower with his baton. The whole crowd was cheering and chanting his name.

She was snapped out of her daze when she saw her yo-yo sailing down. She deftly caught it, a smile on her lips. "Just on time, chaton. You were just on time."

Their synchronizing was even more fluid than before. If back then was them reading each other's minds and knowing what to do, then this time, it was like their thoughts were as one. Their bond had broken. But once it was mended, it was thicker, stronger, and more indestructible.

Later on, Plagg and Tikki would agree that this was the ideal miraculous duo.

* * *

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**

Everything went back to normal. Everything was back to the way it was. Chat Noir and Ladybug exchanged looks. This time, they didn't do their traditional fist bump.

Ladybug stepped forward and wrapped him into a fierce bear hug. Chat Noir tightened his grip around her. Hot tears fell on his shoulder and ran down his suit. Ladybug said in a broken voice, "D-Don't leave me ever again! Why did you have to do that, you stupid cat?! I had to fight the akuma villains all by myself and-"

"I missed you too." Chat Noir translated her rant. She cried harder and clung to him. "I'm sorry my lady. I'm sorry, princess. I won't ever leave again, I promise you that."

She nodded. Their reunion however, had to be cut short as her earrings beeped. Ladybug stepped out of his arms and looked down at the crowd. She saw the flicker of uncertainty on his face. "Chaton, look at me."

She stroked the side of his cheek and said, "Paris trusts you. I trust you. You had every chance to become a supervillain after that time, but you didn't. And that's why you're a superhero."

The last sliver of doubt melted away. Chat Noir smiled. "Thank you, my lady."

"I'll see you tonight, Chat Noir." Ladybug said.

And as the spotted hero zipped away, Chat Noir leaped down onto the ground to face the crowd. And when he did, he was welcomed back with apologies and open arms.

* * *

"Since you know my identity, aren't you going to reveal to me yours?"

Chat Noir looked lazily at Marinette. He was stretched out precariously on her balcony railings, his tail slowly swishing back and forth. He hummed in a flat response. Marinette frowned. She asked, "I've wondered. Why was Evan alive after being hit by Cataclysm? I thought it was a power of destruction."

"It is." Chat Noir looked at his claws. "But Cataclysm is different from your Lucky Charm. Cataclysm can be controlled. It responds to the wielder's will. You would never be able to kill someone if that wasn't your intention. Cataclysm destroyed Foxface, but it didn't kill Evan."

Marinette gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. You know, you still didn't answer my question. When will you reveal your identity to me?"

Thunder rumbled in the distance and small droplets began to fall. Chat Noir stood up. He smiled down at her.

"You'll know tomorrow."

Fin.

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **I'm pooped! Forgive me for all the grammatical errors! (I think I need a beta) This was a really long chapter! Teaspoon three-shot has now drawn to a close!**

 **And before ya'll start demanding a reveal, the next chapters are going to be several reveal fics, don't worry. But that won't be until Friday because I will be away.**

 **So THANK YOU FOR READING! AND REVIEWING! AND THANKS FOR THE FAVES AND THE FOLLOWS!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	40. Out of the Bag

**Dabble in Drabbles 35: Out of the Bag**

 **This is my most favorite reveal fic out of all that I have written in my writing notebook #2 even if it's extremely short. I'm already laughing while typing this out XD**

 **If you didn't laugh, that's okay. I just have a really weird sense of humor :P**

 **Summary: When Adrien gets a chance to do what he wishes to do for a long time (and it comes with a pun as well), there is nothing that will stand in his way.**

* * *

There was another akuma attack, and this time, Plagg was no help.

"Plagg, come on! I need to help Ladybug!" Adrien ducked as a large black bag swished over his head. He peeked from behind the tree, trying to locate the akuma villain. It was halfway between a human and a bear, and it was holding a large bag for trapping animals. An animal trapping animals. How ironic.

Just then, he spotted a litter of kittens in the way of the villain. Unfortunately, Ladybug was having difficulty getting out of a huge net to help them. Without a second thought, he sprinted towards the kittens.

"Adrien?!" Ladybug cried out in shock. Just as he scooped up the furries, a large bag engulfed him. "Adrien? Adrien!"

"I'm okay!" Adrien shouted from inside. "I'm just trapped!"

He could feel Ladybug tugging on the opening on the bag, but he knew it was magically sealed. The only way to get out was to destroy it. Ladybug said, "Just keep calm! Chat Noir and I will take care of this mess as soon as possible."

"That is, if Chat Noir can get out of this bag, of course." Adrien mumbled to himself. But then the situation dawned to him. His eyes lit up in epiphany.

 _This is it! This is my time to shine!_

* * *

"Chat Noir! Oh where is that cat?" Ladybug clicked her tongue in irritation. This was like Animan all over again. "Chat Noir!"

 **CATACLYSM**

Ladybug whirled around. The bag that had contained Adrien crumbled away and revealed Chat Noir. He blinked his eyes slowly as it got used to the light. Like a lazy cat, he yawned widely and stretched. Ladybug was looking at him in disbelief.

"Chat Noir…Y-You're Adrien?!" She shrieked.

A slow grin grew on his face. Her eyes widened and she knew what he was going to say next. "Chaton, don't you dare-!"

"Looks like the Chat is out of the bag."

* * *

 **Well, that was one way to reveal one's self.**

 **It's short, but it was such a golden nugget, I just had to type it out. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Also...** **MINI ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 **Teaspoon will be getting its own fic in a separate story from DiD.**

 **It'll still keep the main elements of the three-shot, but it'll be more thought out, more well-paced, and even longer. idk, it could go for around 10 - 15 chapters? Basically, it'll explore more on how Adrien will try give hints to Marinette about his secret identity** **(and blundering about trying to compose himself knowing she's Ladybug)** **, A LOT of Marichat shinenigans (hehehehe), and LADRIEN! Yes! There is going to be Ladrien in there (even if I'm horrible at writing it). And of course, LadyNoir in all its angsty beautiful glory!**

 **I'm basically doing it because I'm not quite satisfied with the three chapters tbh. Sorry, but it _was_ rushed. And I really didn't want to put a whole series in DiD (it's a oneshot series, not a multi-chapter one). So, this time, instead of giving you a slice of Teaspoon, I'm giving you the whole pie (if that made any sense).**

 **So, if you were still salty on how I ended it (yes, I see you all and hear your cries of agony), then you can look forward to my first ML multi-chapter fic!** **I'm putting it up sometime in the second week of June after my exams.** **And on a side note, I am NOT going to title it Teaspoon!**

 **And another thing, credits to EchnidaPower for giving me that spinoff idea! Thank you!**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	41. Masks Mewsplaced

**Dabble in Drabbles 36: Masks Mewsplaced**

 **Rant down below! You can just skip it if you want! (It's pretty depressing)**

 **You know what discourage me the most? When I'm proud of achieving something important, and the people who helped me say, "You should be grateful that we helped you. Without us, you wouldn't have been able to do it." "That's great that you did it! But don't get so full of yourself." (It's the most stressful and greatest achievement I got in my entire life and you're telling me I'm full of myself?) "We are helping you because** _ **we are good people**_ **." (No kidding, they say that)**

 **It makes me feel like I was just there to do it and they did all the other work for me. It made me feel like I'm dependent on them and that I'm nothing and wouldn't have achieved anything without them.**

 **I am grateful, don't get me wrong. It's just…I'm expected to 'glorify' them and give something back to them and – idk where I'm going with this.**

 **I just feel worthless. Like I'm not good enough. They especially shower their daughter with praises about how she's so responsible and watch all these educational shows rather than watching those anime and cartoons that fill my head with nothing useful and how I should be just like her. They keep saying, "Our daughter is like this and that because we raised her like this and that" "Our daughter is like this because we raised her right" "If she did this, then you should be able to do it too" "You're lucky you're not our daughter"**

 **The thing is that their daughter is like a sister to me. I love her. But I will never be like her. And it's getting increasingly hard for me to really like myself because I'm constantly being compared to her. It's like being me isn't good enough.**

 **Who am I now? Am I the musician who got accepted in the university with the help of many people? Or am I the girl who wouldn't be able to do anything without their help?**

 ***siiiiighhhh* *I feel like crap* *sorry if I made you feel like crap***

 **I'm sorry! I shouldn't have ranted here! I just wanted to put it down somehow! I'm gonna edit that out later.**

 **But this is a fluffy chapter! Don't worry!**

 **Summary: When Chloe is hosting a masquerade ball at the Grand Paris Hotel, Marinette decides to do a Chat Noir themed dress. It's not like he would be there to see it, right?**

* * *

" _A dream is a wish your heart makes,"_ Marinette sang as she measured up a black velvet fabric and marked the place with a pin, _"when you're fast asleep."_

" _In dreams, you will lose your heartache,_ " A smooth tenor voice coming from her balcony cut in the famous Disney song, " _whatever you wish for, you keep._ "

Marinette squeaked and threw a large cloth over the mannequin. She turned around just as Chat Noir peeked from the crack on her trapdoor. He gave her a toothy grin. "Good evening, purrincess!"

"Chat! What a c-coincidence! Y-You're here!" Marinette said, creeping towards her desk and inconspicuously closed her sketchbook. "What can I do for you?"

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow at this. It was strange for Marinette to stutter around him - the Chat Noir him, not the Adrien him of course. As Adrien, this was a norm, but for Chat Noir, not so much.

Swinging down, he landed silently in the middle of her bedroom, crouching on all fours. His eyes darted from her messy worktable to the covered mannequin and settled on the nervous look on her face. A sly grin grew on his lips. He pounced towards the model, but Marinette intercepted him. Just as his claws were about to snag the fabric, Marinette got a hold of his wrists and pulled him away from her creation.

Unfortunately, Marinette lost her balance. With a squeak from her and a yowl from Chat Noir, both of them fell painfully on the floor.

"Ow, Chat, you're heavy!" Marinette complained as she struggled under his weight. Chat Noir realized the compromising position they were in, and he, much to Marinette's chagrin, gave her a smug smirk. He leaned down, forcing her to lean backward until the back of her head thumped on the wooden floorboard.

"Cat got your tongue?" He said huskily. A dark blush bloomed on her face. His smile grew wider like the Cheshire Cat. With a frown, she pushed his face away.

"You wish, you mangy cat." Marinette retorted.

He laughed as he stood and pulled her up with him. Chat Noir glanced at the mannequin again, his curiosity still perked up, but he knew Marinette would stab him with a needle before he could even get two feet near it. He asked, "So what have you been working on that is so hush-hush?"

Marinette turned red some more. "It's a secret."

He eyed her reaction with interest. It was rare for Marinette to act like this around him. If he remembered correctly, she had only done that around Adrien. So what happened that would garner Marinette to act around Chat the way she acted around Adrien?

"You know, you're making me extremely curious here, princess." Chat Noir said playfully.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Marinette pointed out.

He had heard that line too many times. He replied automatically, "But satisfaction brought it back. C'mon, princess, it can't hurt to let me see your creation. You know how I love your designs."

"You can't look!" Marinette snapped. Chat Noir took a step back in surprise. Her eyes widened and she spluttered out apologies. "No, not in that way! I mean – just you! I-it's a secret! And it would be embarrassing for you to – argh, what am I saying?"

He watched as she palmed herself on the face. Whatever she was making, it was obviously not for his eyes. "Okay, I won't pry any longer."

Marinette looked up to him. "What?"

Chat put a hand on his chest and another one up at his side like a pledge. "I won't pester you with your design until you say so. Cat's honor."

Her smile was so bright and relieving that his heart skipped a beat. "Thanks Chat."

"Mew problem." He said. "So are we gonna have another round of Ultimate Mecha Strike III?"

"I'm so gonna kick your ass." Marinette declared as she turned on her computer.

Chat grinned. "Say that after you beat my 5 time winning streak."

"I was just going easy on you, minou." Marinette said teasingly. Chat knew that, but he wasn't going to let those five wins go even if she had given him some slack.

Taking one last glance at the mysterious creation behind the white cloth, he faced the computer and forced his curiosity away. She would tell him when the time was right. For now, he was determined to take a sixth win.

* * *

"C'mon, girl! You gotta go in there and strut your stuff!"

"Alya, please! I'm going to make myself a foolish fool!"

"Pfft. Foolish fool. You're funny. Now **come on**! You're not going make Adrien's jaw drop if you don't show yourself!"

With a last violent tug, Alya managed to pull Marinette away from the corner of the Grand Paris Hotel. Marinette stumbled out into the sidewalk, her black heels threatening to make her fall, before steadying herself while clinging on Alya's arm.

Even in the dim lighting, one could tell that Marinette's dress was simple and elegant, but stunning. The deep bateau neckline, tea length silk dress was as dark as midnight with a faint forest leaves shimmer. She was accessorized with wrist length gloves of the same fabric as the dress, a choker with a bell, and a black mask. Her hair was down and pooled around her glittered shoulders.

"Come on, stand up straight." Alya commanded. "We're gonna go in there like celebrities with our chins held up high and hips swaying."

"Alya!" Marinette giggled, but her nervousness ebbed away with her best friend's enthusiasm.

Alya slipped her arm around hers. "Marinette, this is a ball! A masquerade ball! This is a once in a lifetime chance for Cinderella to snag her Prince Charming!"

"I think you have a crazier imagination than I do." Marinette said with a laugh as she followed her friend inside.

* * *

The ball room was huge and spacious, with floor-to-ceiling mosaic windows leading out into an open-aired balcony overlooking the sprawling city of Paris. Between red velvet curtains were decorative wall lights. Hanging from the ceiling were small chandeliers circling around a grand and majestic crystal chandelier. The floor was polished until it reflected the lights and the attires of the people in the room. On the far end of the room were two stages. One was an empty DJ booth, and the other was occupied by a string quartet playing a soft waltz.

"Hey, Alya." A voice spoke up from behind the two girls who were lingering at the entrance. Alya whirled around and her eyes lit up at the sight of her boyfriend. Nino was in a casual black suit and light blue tie. He said, "Aren't you two going to…"

His sentence trailed off as he looked up and down at the reporter. Alya smirked. Her hair was in a high bun, with stray hair framing the side of her blue masked face. She was wearing a V-neck sparkling tulle dress that was light blue from the top and faded into white at the bottom of her mini skirt. It finished off with silvery white peep toe strap stiletto heel pumps. The ensemble complimented her warm skin tone and accented her curves.

"Like what you see?" Alya teased as she pushed Nino's chin up, closing his slack jaw with a click. He shook his head and smiled brightly at her.

"You look beautiful." He said honestly. Her cheeks warmed up and she laced her fingers with his.

She complimented, "You clean up nicely as well, Spielberg."

Marinette, who felt like a third wheel in her friends' intimate moment, slipped away unnoticed. Walking inside, she couldn't help but notice that not only were students from her school here, but ambassadors, celebrities, and other important people as well. Looks like Chloé went all out this year.

"I wonder where Adrien is." Marinette mumbled to herself.

Tikki popped out from a secret pocket in her skirt and said, "Maybe he's being dragged around by Chloé."

Marinette pouted. She was hoping she could at least have one dance with him. Just then, Marinette bumped into the lean chest of a stranger. Tikki popped back inside. "I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Ladybug?!"

Marinette stiffened and looked up. Emerald green eyes looked down at her through a dark red mask. Even if they weren't cat-like, she knew those familiar eyes anywhere.

"Chat Noir?!"

She took a step back and surveyed his attire. His hair was brushed back, for once not obscuring his face. He was wearing a white tux shirt with a dark red bow tie. His tuxedo shone with a dark red sheen when it hit the light. From the fabric and the way it was tailored to his body shape, Marinette could tell that it probably cost a lot of money. His relaxed state also showed that he seemed used to this kind of environment.

It was strange, seeing their partners without their superhero masks, but still with masks. It was like Fate was against them knowing each other's true civilian form.

"I've never seen you with your hair down." Chat Noir murmured as he ran a silken thread of hair through his gloveless fingers. Marinette flushed at the way his eyes roamed on her skin that was usually covered with a ladybug patterned suit. He looked back at her face and smiled. "You look absolutely gorgeous, my lady."

"You look handsome as well, mon chaton." Marinette complimented. "Although, should I call you mon coccinelle instead?"

Chat Noir grinned. "So why are you here, my lady?"

"One of my classmates is hosting this ball." Marinette said. "So I was invited."

"O-Oh." She tilted her head in puzzlement at his odd reaction. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah! Me too! I mean, not that I'm classmates with your classmates of course, but I was invited from outside your class."

She frowned at the weird way he phrased his sentence. For some reason, he looked both happy and anxious at the same time. Just then, a waltz came up. If he still had cat ears, it would've perked up at the sound of the music. Chat Noir held out his left hand and bowed at her. "Care to dance, my lady? Or should I say ma chaton?"

"Of course, _buginette._ " She placed her right hand over his and allowed him to pull her towards the middle of the ballroom floor.

Just as they were about to dance with the music, however, Marinette stopped. Chat Noir looked at her in curiosity. "My lady? What's wrong?"

"I-I can't dance." Marinette said quietly in embarrassment. When he said nothing, she looked up. He was trying to suppress his laughter. "You're laughing at me!"

"No, my lady, I'm not!" Chat Noir said quickly as she tried to tug away from his arms. "Really, Ladybug, I'm not laughing at you! I swear!"

Marinette gave him a skeptical look. He composed himself and then said, "I just find it _amewsing_ that the _clawsome_ and _pawerful_ Ladybug have two left paws."

She groaned at his barrage of puns. "Chat, please."

Chat Noir tut as he tinkled the small bell on her choker. "You're Chat Noir. I'm Ladybug right now."

"Whatever you say, bugaboo." Marinette rolled her eyes, but a smile still lingered on her lips.

Resting her right hand on his shoulder while holding her other hand, he placed his right on the small of her back and pulled her in. He took the lead as she willingly followed. Twirling her around, making her skirt bloom around her knees, he marveled at how he dreamed of this moment and that it was actually happening to him now.

As she returned back in his arms, Chat Noir asked, "Won't you let me see you beneath the mask, my lady?"

Ladybug faltered in her step, but regained her footing. "You know we can't, chaton. It's too dangerous. It might put our friends and family in harm's way."

Chat frowned. He knew his partner well enough to see that she was still holding back something from him. Then he realized. "Are you scared that I'll be disappointed if I knew the real you?"

Her silence was confirmation. Chat Noir cupped her chin and made her look in his eyes. It would be so easy to just take the cover off her face and see the real beauty underneath. He said seriously, "I would never be disappointed in you, Ladybug. With or without the mask, I-"

"Don't." Ladybug's eyes shimmered like the deep ocean blue. "I'm not the same with the mask off."

"But you're still the same person with it or without. The mask just brings out what's hidden beneath." Chat Noir said. But seeing that she refused, he gave up on it. "Well, it was worth a try. I'm just lucky that I got to dance with you tonight."

Ladybug sighed exasperatedly at his pun. "I guess your bad luck rubbed off me."

He chuckled and was about to say another pun-filled sentence when the piece ended. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other and separated. Chat Noir took a deep bow. Ladybug curtsied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Ladybug said. "My friend must be searching for me already."

Chat Noir started to protest, but then remembered that he had ditched Nino. He sighed and nodded, watching her retreating back. Plagg popped from underneath his tuxedo. "Well that was depressing."

"You can say that again." Adrien said. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the DJ booth, knowing his best friend would be waiting impatiently for the second half of the night. Just as he neared two familiar figures, he spotted her again. Nino caught sight of him and waved his hand.

"Adrien!" Nino said. "I wanna ask, since when did you start flirting with Marinette?"

Adrien frowned. "Marinette?"

He looked at the girl beside him. She looked back at him with wide eyes.

Alya said with a sly grin, "Finally seeing what's in front of you?"

See what's in front of him…?

Ladybug was standing in front of him.

 **Marinette** was standing in front of him.

Both of them stared at each other. Alya and Nino exchanged looks. "I think we broke them."

"A-Adrien?! Y-You're…" Marinette said in disbelief.

Adrien looked at her in awe. He said in a breathy whisper, "My lady."

Marinette opened her mouth, and then she bolted.

By the time Adrien realized what had happened, she was already halfway across the room. That girl could run.

"Wait! Marinette, wait!" Adrien shouted as he ran after her. Slipping through the crowd and bumping into people, he continued his pursuit his eyes trailed after the telltale black skirt. She had always slipped through his grasp, both from his shower of affections and his desire to know her identity. But now that he knew, he wasn't going to let her go. "Marinette!"

He grabbed hold of her arm. She whirled around and looked at him, eyes wide with fear and vulnerability. Adrien gasped as he tried to catch his breath, still holding onto her. "P-Please don't go."

Straightening up, he led her to the middle of the ballroom. Marinette quietly trailed after him.

"Please look at me." Adrien requested softly. Her eyes remained fixed on the ground. "Please…my lady."

She finally turned her eyes at him and he was blown away by the absolute similarity between Ladybug and Marinette. He gazed at her, thoughtful and in amazement.

He lifted his hand and brushed the bangs away from her face. "Princess."

He stroked the edge of her black mask. "My lady."

With slightly trembling fingers, he removed the mask away from her face. There she stood; the girl he was searching for and the girl who was his precious friend.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

She took a step forward and took the mask off his face. Her eyes searched for any telltale sign of rejection, but he looked at her with affection. His name was sweet through her lips.

"Adrien Agreste."

There was a flutter in his chest. Dropping her mask, he cupped her face and pressed his forehead on hers. She dropped his and wrapped her arms around his middle. A bubble of laughter grew in his chest and broke out in the open.

Marinette frowned. "You're laughing at me again."

"I'm not." Adrien chuckled. "Trust me, Marinette, I'm not. I just find it funny how we discovered each other's alter egos through each other's alter egos."

Marinette snorted. "That made no sense."

"I know." Adrien laughed. "I'm just – I'm happy. Really, really happy."

He noticed her reluctant expression. "Princess?"

"A-Aren't you disappointed?" She asked. "Ladybug is confident and strong and Marinette is not."

"With or without the mask, you're still Ladybug." Adrien said firmly. "Ladybug is just hidden inside. It resurfaces when you put on the mask, but it's still you."

This time, it was his turn to be nervous. "Me on the other hand…Princess, I know that after finding out that Chat Noir is me, I hope you don't hate me. I know we got off in the wrong foot when we first met but-"

"Wait!" Marinette stared at him, flabbergast. "What?!"

Adrien grew confused. "I thought you hate me. You never seemed to like it whenever you're around the Adrien me and you certainly don't feel that way for Chat Noir-"

"It's because I love you, you silly cat!" Marinette blurted out. Her eyes widened as she slapped her hands on her mouth.

"Y-You what?"

She mumbled, "I didn't love Chat Noir because I was in love with Adrien."

A dark blush exploded on Adrien's face. What an unexpected, cruel, yet fateful turn of events. He could feel Plagg's cackle under his jacket. "I – I – you -"

Marinette looked at the dazed look on his face and a plan formed in her mind. With a grin, she grabbed the side of his face, pulled him down towards her, and pressed her lips on his. Rubbing her tongue on his lips, she slipped inside his mouth and ran her tongue with his. When he grew aware of what just happened, she had already pulled away.

Marinette said slyly, "What? Ladybug got your tongue?"

She was sure from the blush that reached the tip of his ears and down his neck, that she had broken him.

However, later that night, the Chat got her tongue.

* * *

 **Nothing like a reveal fanfic to brighten up my day! Sorry that I'll have to do a little disappearing act until next week guys! Actually, I have my English GED test tomorrow but I decided to procrastinate and give you this. Then again, this is a bit like reviewing, right? :P**

 **ANYWAY, to relieve you from my depressing author's notes, have you heard about the news on Season 2? Yeup! Season 2 will air around February 2017! (It's like a wonderful birthday present! Yay!)**

 **You know what that means? I finally have a finish line for DiD! The Dabble in Drabbles Finale will be posted up two days or a day before the first episode of season 2. So I don't know how many chapters this one-shot series will have, but the Finale is gonna be a blast!**

 **See ya'll after my exams! Thanks for reading!**


	42. In Another Life

**Dabble in Drabbles 37: In Another Life**

 **So this intro is a long 'love letter' to all of you…**

 **First of all, I just want to thank everyone for all your heartfelt messages and reviews. Thank you so much for taking your time in sending those encouraging words. I'm sorry I can't reply to each and every one of you, but I want you to know that you have made a really depressed girl with a lot of self-esteem issues really, absolutely, incredibly happy. I read them all again and again and they made me cry, made me laugh (you guys give the funniest solutions to the problem), but most of all, they made me smile. When I had an anxiety attack, I read your messages and they have calmed me down. You all have a special place in my heart (as cheesy as it sounds, it's true) and I will never forget your words. Thank you all so much for caring.**

 **Secondly, to those who battle with depression and have low self-esteem or feel inadequate in any sort of way, I want you to know that people do care about you. They are there for you. Even if they're miles away, live in the other side of the world, have never seen your face, or know you that well, they do care. I care. So if you are ever feeling down, either talk to me, or read the review section of chapter 41 because those messages are not only for me, but for all of you as well.**

 **If any of you ever feel the need to talk to someone, please don't hesitate to PM me or drop a message in my Tumblr. I will gladly give my time for you. And if talking doesn't work, ask a mini fic from me and I'll write it up in your inbox! :D**

 **I will be here for you as you have been here for me.**

 **I love you all. Thank you so much.**

* * *

 **Summary: When curiosity gets to him, Adrien is given a tale of a Ladybug and Chat Noir from generations ago.**

* * *

"Hey Plagg."

Plagg groaned. _Here it comes._

"Do the Ladybugs and Chat Noirs from the past ever end up together?" His charge asked.

It was two in the morning and Adrien was still high from the recent patrol with Ladybug. Plagg contemplated on just saying yes and get this sickening conversation done and over with. Then again, it wouldn't be fair to the kid.

"Sometimes yes, but majority of the time, no."

Adrien turned away from the window. Despite the low light, Adrien's green eyes softly shone in the light. "No?"

Plagg sighed. "Tikki – Ladybug's kwami – and I are only summoned when the scales of balance of the world are tipped towards one side or if a miraculous is in the wrong hands."

Adrien stared at him. "There're more of you?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "If you didn't jump into superhero mode right away, you would've known by now. Now be quiet."

The young teenager closed his mouth and listened attentively to his kwami. Plagg rarely got serious. "Almost always, Ladybugs and Chat Noirs fall in love with each other, but things get in the way. They'll forever pine for each other, but won't reveal their identities because they're scared of disappointment. One of them finds out and before they can reveal their identities, they die. Or both of them finds out, but certain circumstances won't let them be together. The only good end would be both of them alive after everything."

"You still haven't answered my question." Adrien said.

"I'm getting there." Plagg snapped. The kwami floated towards the long windows. He looked up at the clouded night sky and for a second, he swore he saw the image of a particular charge of his.

"His name was Richard."

* * *

" _I don't want to lose you."_

Maybe it is the way she looks at him, her eyes filled with curiosity at her partner, her light grey eyes glowing in an almost silvery hue under the moonlight. Maybe it is that time when he had caught her before she fell from the tower when her yo-yo was thrown away. Maybe it is that time when she cried rivers of tears when he took a deathly blow for her.

Black Cat brushes the red bangs away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He traces the edge of her mask, trailing his gloved fingers down her cheek and touches her lips. She closes her eyes and kisses the tips of his fingers. It trembles under his touch.

" _Tell me your name."_

It is more of a request than a statement. He looks at her with pleading eyes. She reveals it to him.

" _Anna."_

Her name is spoken softly in the quiet of the night, like a secret finally being unveiled. It is just a common name but that does not lessen his image of her. In fact, she is even more real and more beautiful to him.

He relishes the way her name is formed in his tongue. He looks at her and tells her his.

" _Richard."_

Her eyes soften and a soft smile curves on her mouth. She echoes his name, lacing it with a tone of delight and longing, yet with a hint of sadness as well.

" _I don't want to lose you."_

…

She kisses him softly before pulling away. _"I cannot love you."_

Richard gazes at her. Her supple lips are set in a lonely smile that accentuates the secrets and mysteries behind the mask.

" _You're really sly, Lady."_

He leans in and rests his forehead on hers. Caressing her cold cheek with the back of his gloved hand, he kisses those sweet lips of hers. She replies the kiss back to him but then moves away. She repeats her words.

" _I cannot love you."_

Despite those, their mouths connect again, not wanting to separate yet wanting to at the same time. It is a storm. It is an exchange of desire and fear, of love and of hate, of secrets and betrayals.

" _I don't want to lose you."_

But to whom is she saying it to, that is the question.

…

" _I don't want to lose you."_

It is a whirlwind of emotions, a storm of screamed out thoughts, and a rain of tears from the aching soul.

Anna and Oliver fights.

They fight against the love that they hold for each other and for other people. They fight against the feelings of betrayal. They fight for the friendship and bond they do not want to lose.

They fight for love.

Anna begs him not to go, she pleads for him to stay, to not leave her alone in the darkness. She has always been scared of the dark, but Oliver is her light and Black Cat is the warm shadow that envelopes her.

Her heart is torn between the man standing before her - her best friend, her consultant, her childhood sweetheart – and the man in the night-time of her life – her partner, her knight, and the thief of her heart.

Black Cat is dear to her. He saves her and will always have her back, now and forever.

But Oliver is someone precious she cannot lose. Oliver is the one she loves most in the whole world. He is the one she would sacrifice anything for.

Even if that means leaving her heart for Richard behind.

" _Marry me."_

…

" _I don't want to lose you."_

The words leave her tongue and hangs in the still air around them. Lady in Red looks at Black Cat and her gaze is sorrowful and steady.

" _I'm getting married."_

She sees the shock in his face before morphing into hurt. She wonders if he feels betrayed, if his heart is aching and hurting as much as her own. But they both know it is a love in vain.

" _I don't want to lose you."_

" _You'll never lose me. You've just lost my love."_

…

The wedding takes place on a cheerful Saturday at a large cathedral with colourful stained windows and large bells overlooking the decorated courtyard. It is a theme of white and red roses, a symbol of unity.

Anna stares at her reflection in the mirror. She is stunning. Her straight silky hair is partially tied behind her head with a red ribbon, a tribute to her secret. The diamond glitters in her finger and she wonders if she regrets leaving her partner behind.

But does gaining one's happiness overweight one's sorrows of regret?

" _You don't have to do this if you don't want to."_

Anna smiles at her kwami who is perched on her shoulder.

" _Black Cat is my partner. But Oliver is the one I love. I want to protect him. That is why I am still Lady in Red."_

Tikki looks at her with eyes that have seen more horrors than a hundred lifetimes. _"Did you ever love Black Cat?"_

Anna does not answer.

…

Anna stands before him in a beautiful white wedding dress.

Richard yearns to touch her, but is afraid that if he does, he is going to stain her purity with the darkness of his hands. But she is the Lady in Red. She has always been the one to take the first step.

Anna reaches out her hand. _"Dance with me?"_

Their bodies meld into each other perfectly; their steps are in sync just like their duties as guardians of the city, and their bond as partners is stronger than before. But it is a bond hardened with rejection and defiance of fate.

" _Forgive me, puss."_

" _I forgive you, Lady."_

The last waltz starts and they pull away from each other. It is the last dance and she will be saving it for her husband.

"Congratulations, Anna."

"Thank you, Richard."

* * *

Plagg smiled sadly as he caught the reflection of his charge on the window. The kwami said, "Sometimes, humans defy fate. But it never ends with a happily ever after."

"But did they end up together? Did Richard somehow convince Anna to be with him? Why didn't he say anything if he really loved her?" Adrien said. "He should've-"

"Adrien." The young boy stopped and looked up at Plagg. The ancient being said, "Their story is not finished."

"Not finished?" Adrien echoed in confusion.

"Anna and Richard's story is finished." Plagg said. "But Ladybug and Chat Noir's will continue in another life."

Adrien's eyes widened at the implications behind Plagg's words. "Then-"

"But human love stories are so complicated. Cheese is so much better." Plagg said nonchalantly, breaking the serious atmosphere. "You better get your beauty sleep, model boy."

Adrien rolled his eyes but headed to his bed and flopped down on the mattress. Ladybug and Chat Noir's story isn't done yet.

For sure, in this lifetime, Adrien was determined to close the circle of the unrequited love.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long hiatus! I was stuck in a rut so it took muscle to put this out there. But now that it's done, I think writing will come easier now.**

 **I haven't forgotten the side-story for Teaspoon, don't worry. I've finished the outline for the whole thing so all that's left is to type it all out.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and waiting! I love you guys! See you all next time!**


	43. Don't Get Cold Feet (AlyNo)

**Dabble in Drabbles 38: Don't Get Cold Feet**

 **I would really love to update quickly, but I hate giving ya'll half-assed stories in the midst of a writer's block made without thought or care so I'm sorry if this is late! My finals are finally done and since it's Christmas break, I've got more time to settle down and write without any distractions.**

 **The series of events is pretty ambiguous so you can interpret it however you like!**

 **Summary: "Don't worry, Nino. I'm blind as a bat without my glasses so you won't be falling for me any time soon."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the show, just this story.**

* * *

 **Glasses**

"Darn it!" Alya cursed.

Nino looked up from his phone and took off his headphones. "What's wrong?"

"My glasses fogged up again." Alya grumbled as she stumbled towards her seat, a thin layer of mist covering the lenses. Nino chuckled. He could relate to that.

As she took off her glasses, it took Nino a moment to recover his breath. He knew Alya was gorgeous; who would deny that? But seeing her without the glasses, removing the barrier from her eyes, he could appreciate how big and bright they were.

Realizing he was staring, he quickly turned away before Alya caught on the act. Unfortunately, she did. She grinned slyly and leaned down the table. She said teasingly, "Did your heart skip a beat, Spielberg?"

"A-As if!" Nino said, refusing to look at her lest his flaming cheeks would betray him.

She laughed loudly as she pushed the frame up her nose. "Don't worry, Nino. I'm blind as a bat without my glasses so you won't be falling for me any time soon."

He knew that. But that didn't mean he would get that image of her out of his head anytime soon.

 **Red**

 _On the first day of school, he met a girl with hair as red as her personality._

No one ever stood up against Chloe before, but she had done it without a second thought. He wasn't very fond of Chloe and he didn't really appreciate what she was doing, tormenting Marinette and all that, but it was the new girl who actually said something about it.

 _On the first day of school, he met a girl with hair as red as her sense of adventure._

He stared at the screen in horror as he saw her ride the bike towards the crime scene, chasing after a boulder monster. He wanted to shout to her to get out of there, but how could she hear him from the other side of the screen.

 _On the first day of school, he met a girl with hair as red as the blood rushing through him._

"I'm Nino."

"Alya."

 **Music**

She could hear piano playing from the music room.

Alya paused and peeked through the window. Her eyebrows rose up in surprise and she quickly pulled out her phone, snapping several pictures of her classmate hunching over the large instrument, jotting down notes on the paper in front of him while humming and playing along.

She watched as he sensed someone watching him and grinned mischievously when he spotted her. She looked on with interest as his eyes grew wide and he frantically gathered up the paper in front of him. Before he could leave, she rushed inside and blocked the door.

"What are you trying to hide, Mr. DJ?" Alya asked, her video camera in front of her, reporter senses already running high. This was going to be an interesting scoop. "Don't tell me you composed something for someone. Who's the lucky person? No need to be shy."

"Alya!" Nino snapped. Alya jumped in fright. Nino sighed. "Okay, sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. Just…can you keep this a secret?"

His tone was so serious, she complied. Once seeing her tucking the phone in her pocket, he breathed out a sigh of relief. Her eyes were still burning with curiosity so he gestured to the piano. She grabbed a chair and sat on it as Nino prepped himself in front.

The melody of it was simple, but there was a hint of aching and longing in it. Distinct Chinese melodies interweaved within. Alya couldn't help but feel as though Nino had written this for someone and she had a nagging thought that she might know who it was for.

The piece ended unfinished, just like his confession on a day at the zoo.

 **Fear**

"Why can't you understand a single thing I'm telling you?!"

"You never listen to me!"

"That's 'cause you don't explain anything and expect me to know what you want!"

"I've already told you time and time again!"

"Oh yeah?! Then spit it out!"

"I can't lose you Alya!"

Her name echoed in the music studio as the two young adults in their twenties looked at each other, aggravation written on their face. Alya stared at Nino in shock. He sighed as he took off his hat and messed up his hair. He said hoarsely, "I can't lose you, okay?"

"But-"

"I know." Nino said. "I know reporting is important to you, but can't you think of your family? Can't you think of how others might feel whenever you get caught up on something dangerous? Can't you think how **I** might feel?"

Alya looked down in guilt. It wasn't often that she got caught up in some danger whenever an akuma attacked, or there were some crimes going on in the city and she had to do a report on that, but it was dangerous just the same.

Nino opened his arms and Alya embraced him; apologies and words of affection whispered in the room.

 **Snow**

 _WHAM!_

Nino landed face first on the snow as Alya's hysteric laughter filled the air. He pulled himself out, a grumpy frown on his face. But seeing her challenging grin, he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Alya Cesaire! You'll pay for this!"

With that, Nino formed a snowball and began throwing it at her, hitting her square on the face. Alya wiped off the snow and began her retaliation. Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks from the sidelines before shrugging their shoulders and joining in on the fun.

An hour later found the four teenagers sitting on the snow, tired from running and having fun. Marinette sneezed and said, "It's starting to get dark. You should all come to the bakery. Papa baked something up for us."

Adrien perked up in delight. He scrambled to his feet and helped Marinette up. "Thanks Marinette!"

"No prowlemb – no problem!" Marinette squeaked, letting him pull her up.

Alya dusted the snow off her jeans and held out her hand to Nino. "C'mon Spielberg. You don't wanna get cold feet now, do you?"

Nino looked at her offered hand and back at her, the setting sun sending her hair aflame. His cheeks burned and he gave a lopsided grin. He accepted her hand and stood up.

"Wouldn't think of it."

* * *

 **And I am back!**

 **Thank you all for reading and sticking up with me! I've made so many delayed promises, haven't I? I'll get to them as soon as possible!**

 **My writing's kinda rough since I haven't written anything for five months, so please bear with me for now. (I should try to write this way and edit things more often. Ideas flow easier in a format like this.)**

 **See ya'll next time and a have a Merry Christmas to you all! Also, good luck with Finals everyone! You can do it!**


	44. First Date Shenanigans (AlyNo)

**Dabble in Drabbles 39: First Date Shenanigans**

 **I've actually written this down before (I should check out my notebooks more often if I have no ideas) and I decided to type it up. It's pretty short. Still a DJwifi.**

 **Summary: In which Nino has a first date with Alya and Adrien has terrible fashion sense.**

* * *

"Dude, you've got to help me! I've got a date with Alya!"

Adrien was surprised. With zero dating experience, he was pretty sure his best friend would never come to him, but here he was, pacing around frantically in his bedroom. The supermodel blinked and then smiled.

"Sure!"

* * *

"I'm here!"

Marinette paused from calling Alya and turned around, breathing a sigh of relief. "Finally. I thought you were going to be late or stand her up or - **what are you wearing?!** "

Nino looked down. Black leather pants with a baggy neon green shirt paired with red army boots, finishing off with his hat and some yellow shades. She was staring at him in horror, her face a slight shade of green. "Is this okay?"

"Okay?! Nino you're a fashion disaster!" Marinette grabbed his arm and rushed up her room. "Didn't you have decent wearing clothes in your wardrobe?!"

He began, "Well, Adrien-"

"You went to Adrien?!" Nino winced at her high pitched shriek.

"Well, Adrien's a model-"

"Have you seen his shoes?! **They're orange**!"

That should've tipped him off, really. But with the pressure of a first date and trying to look good, of course one would go for a model, right? Nino said, "Well, yeah, okay. But I had no option!"

Marinette glared at him and pointed at herself. She raised an eyebrow. Nino grinned and raised his hand up in defense. "Okay, so I have you as an option. It just slipped my mind. Well then, transform me, Ms. Fashion Designer."

Marinette snorted and rolled her eyes as she opened one of the multiple boxes in her room labelled 'Men's Wear'. After finding what she deemed 'first date worthy', she thrust them at him and pushed him in the bathroom. "Hurry! Alya's gonna come any minute now!"

"Whatever you say, your highness."

* * *

The date went great, Nino was given stares (not because of his terrible clothes - the opposite actually) much to Alya's amusement and his discomfort, and Nino learned that Adrien did not actually pick his own clothes.

"Well, I've always worn the clothes the way they dressed me in the shoots." Adrien had said one day when Nino asked. Adrien grinned. "The shoes were my pick though."

And when Adrien's first date finally came, it was Marinette who suggested the clothes for him.

Needless to say, even if they were best friends, Nino would never trust Adrien's fashion sense again. Even if his life depended on it.

* * *

 **headcannon that Adrien has terrible fashion sense, even if he's a model. C'mon really, he wears orange shoes!**

 **A question for all of you in regards to the Teaspoon threeshot, is it bad if I adapted from that drabble and made a spinoff out of it? There are passages that are the same (obviously because it fits the story) and I've made changes here and there, but the story still goes the same way.**

 **Will it be a problem with plagiarism rights? It's still mine though… Is it bad? Will my account be reported or deleted? Oh gosh, I'm scared. I don't want this account deleted.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it! See ya'll next time!**


	45. I Don't Like Like You (NathChlo)

**Dabble in Drabbles 40: I Don't Like Like You**

 **Heyy, another milestone for this DiD series! So, another Chloé/Nathanaël fic, shall we? And also,** _ **that**_ **thing Adrien mentions, let's just pretend it's the Redemption Arc that Chloé supposedly has before she gets her miraculous, ne?**

 **Summary: He hated her. How could he not? She was mean, selfish, and arrogant. The question is: did she ever actually hate him?**

* * *

He hated her.

That was a no-brainer. It was normal for people to hate Chloé Bourgeois. After the Evillustrator incident, that hate increased tenfold. _How_ , he wondered, _in this world could someone like_ _ **Chloé**_ _exist_ : Mean, arrogant, vain, all of those in one whole package?

And yet, how could someone with an icy heart have such beautiful, clear blue eyes?

It was ridiculous. There was not a bone in her to feel sympathy or kindness. Nay, he was sure that she didn't even know the word 'nice' much less feel it.

So imagine his surprise as he saw her fly over Paris's sky one morning. Imagine his shock as she swooped down and save him just as the akuma villian was about to crush him underneath.

"Are you an idiot?!" The bee-themed superhero screeched as she sets him down, a little ways away from the battle. "Why didn't you run away?!"

Nathanaël stumbled around and glared at her. "I should say the same thing to you, Chloé."

Her eyes widened behind her mask. "How-"

"Don't think I didn't notice how you tried to suck up to everyone in the class." Nathanaël said. "I knew there was something weird going on when you started acting nice to everyone and sending all these little gifts and stuff. So it's this."

He gestured to all of her. "Thinking people will accept you now that you're a superhero. I won't be fooled. You're just mean and selfish. Not even a mask can cover that up."

He felt satisfied that all of that was now ridden off his chest. Yet when he looked at her, there was a flash of hurt in her eyes and in his heart. However, that was quickly replaced by the ever present cold look she was good at.

"Just stay here and don't get in the way." She snapped before zipping away to rejoin the group.

Nathanaël stood there, stunned. He thought she would deny what he said, lift her nose up in defiance, fight back, throw him off the roof even, but…she just ran away?

He hated her with every fiber of his being and he thought vice versa as well. But there was an unpleasant thought that rose up in his head.

Does she even actually hate him?

* * *

Chloé? A superhero?

If anyone ever told him that, he'd think they were out of their minds.

Despite that, here she was, standing in front of him in his balcony, all fuzz and buzz. Nathanaël crossed his arms. "What do you want, Queen Bee?"

"Do you still hate me for the Evillustrator incident?" Queen Bee asked. His glare was answer enough. Queen Bee looked down on the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Say that properly in my face, Chloé."

Her icy irises locked with his. She released her transformation and with a flash, where Queen Bee once stood, was the desolate figure of Chloé Bourgeois. Her kwami instantly hid in her jacket. Nathanaël waited. She clenched her fists and blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Nathanaël said nothing for a few seconds. Then, "Okay."

"Okay?" Chloé echoed in confusion.

Nathanaël said as he turned away, "I accept your apology. That doesn't mean I forgive you. That doesn't also mean I accept you as a superhero."

Chloé stared at him, flabbergast. "Wha – I just saved your life!"

"After calling me an idiot, that is." Nathanaël pointed out. "Besides, I could save myself easy."

"You were frozen on the spot. If it wasn't for me, you'd already be an ugly work of art on the concrete like your paintings." Chloé snapped, but then drew back as Nathanaël looked at her with utter loathing. She took a step back. "Nathanaël, I-"

"And here I was thinking you would be nicer after being a superhero." Nathanaël barked a laugh. "Looks like some people won't ever change."

With that, he slammed the balcony door in front of her face.

...

Chloé released her transformation and collapsed on her bed, exhausted from fighting the akuma and from apologizing to _that stupid artist who just couldn't understand anything._

She buried her head in her pillow and screamed. He was just so **infuriating**!

Yes, she was trying to change. No, it wasn't easy. No, just because she learned her lesson and became a superhero, doesn't mean she would turn into a goody-two-shoes like Marinette overnight.

Her kwami buzzed over her head and sat on the pillow. "Why does his opinion matter to you anyway? You already said sorry."

"Sorry's not enough for him apparently." Chloé sniffed in irritation and disdain.

The quantic god looked at her, its dark filled eyes unreadable.

"Try your luck again tomorrow."

* * *

He disliked her.

Notice how that hate meter went down a notch? Blame his artistic desires from caving in to her peace offering.

Nathanaël had always come early just before homeroom started so he had time to do a little sketch without any disturbance. So when he stepped in the classroom, he was surprised to see a certain blonde sitting on his table, scrolling through her phone, a large paper bag beside her.

Chloé looked up. "Finally. Do you realize how long I've been waiting?"

"No need to wait. It's not like I wanted to see you first thing in the morning anyway." Nathanaël grumbled under his breath. He stopped in front of her. "You need something from me, Queen Bee?"

She glared at him, cheeks flushed. "Don't call me that!"

"Oh? I thought you were a superhero, so it was okay to call you that." He said nonchalantly. "Or maybe you really don't want to be a superhero because you can't be one."

This time, Chloé snapped. "What is it you want from me, Nathanaël?! Do you really hate me this much!? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me this much?!"

"I should be the one asking you that!" Nathanaël said back, his temper getting ahold of him. "You humiliated me in front of Marinette! You constantly make fun of my art! You're the cause of everyone's akumatization! It's your fault!"

"I'm here trying to make up for it now, aren't I?" Chloé yelled. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm trying to change?!"

"Cause you'll never change!" Nathanaël shouted.

 _SLAP_

"I hate you." Chloé hissed, eyes red from the hot tears streaming down her face.

Nathanaël could only watch in shock as she stormed out, pushing Adrien out of the way. Adrien called out to his childhood friend in worry, but she ignored him. The young model furrowed his brows in worry. He looked up and when he saw Nathanaël's red cheek, it clicked in place.

"Had a fight?" Adrien said, walking up to him. The redhead looked away. Adrien leaned on the table, hands in his pocket, and said, "Don't hate on Chloé. It's been hard on her."

"Hard on her? It's been hard on us. She's mean and selfish and egoistic. She's a dictator." Nathanaël said bitterly. "How can I not hate her?"

"Chloé's spoiled but she doesn't know that." Adrien said right off the bat. Nathanaël looked at him in surprise. Adrien continued. "It's because her father is rarely around so he gives her things instead of his time and her mother…well, that's a sensitive topic to her. Chloe never knew how to apologize because her dad's the mayor, so everything she does gets covered up. She's surrounded by everything she wants, but never anything she needs."

"But after _that_ …" Adrien smiled. "Well, she's learning. She's trying. It's hard for her, but at least she's trying."

Seeing that Nathanaël was still bitter, Adrien pushed the paper bag to him. Spotting Nino coming in, he said to Nathanaël, "She was my only friend, you know. If I turned out like this, then doesn't it mean she isn't all that bad?"

"Well, you're naturally nice." Nathanaël mumbled. "And don't you get annoyed when she throws herself at you?"

"Oh I do." Adrien said. "But that was then and this is now. Now, Chloé's toned down."

"Huh." was all that Nathanaël said. Now that he thought about it, since _that_ incident and the appearance of Queen Bee, he hadn't heard her shrieks of 'Adrikins' in the mornings. His eyes widened at the contents inside the bag. Three sketchbooks for different paint mediums, a set of colors and paints, new brushes (all in the highest quality, I might add) and a premium card for access in the Louvre's restricted areas. "How does she know?"

"Well," Adrien pushed himself off the table and grinned at the artist. "Let's just say that Chloé has an affinity for the arts."

…

The ugly sobs were what gave her away.

Nathanaël pushed open the doors of the art room, sending the wafting smell of paint and graphite out the hall, along with the cries of a certain girl. He closed the doors with a click, cutting them off from the outside. Only the sound of traffic out the window and Chloé's sniffling hung in the air.

"Okay, so I went too far." Nathanaël broke the uncomfortable silence. "It was your fault though."

Chloé sniffed out a watery 'humph'. The young artist looked at her back, her shoulder tense. He asked, "Do you actually want everyone to like you? Is that it?"

"So what?" Chloé demanded. "What's wrong with wanting to be liked by everyone? Everyone wants to be liked."

"If you wanna be liked, you could try being nicer." Nathanaël said as he handed her a piece of paper that he ripped off his sketchbook. Finally, she looked at him. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"I'm always nice." Chloé mumbled as she took it from his hands. He scoffed at that. He watched in interest as her expression changed from apprehension to awe. It was a rough portrait of Queen Bee side by side with Chloé. It was messy and rushed, but it looked like she didn't mind.

Chloé looked up at him, and for a moment, the icy walls of her gaze melted away. She opened her mouth, but no words would come out. Nathanaël said, "You can start with a thank you."

She looked down at the artwork, and with a tiny barest hint of a smile, she said softly, "Merci, Nathanaël."

* * *

He didn't not like her.

But that doesn't mean he liked her.

It would take a really long time for him to say that they were friends, much like how it would take Chloé a long time to walk away from her old ways.

It would be long, but they were getting there.

* * *

 **Don't worry guys, I'm getting to the love square. This chapter was an experiment.**

 **I made no mention of her kwami's name because its name hasn't been released yet (today is Dec 22, 2016: reminder to people in the future when season 2 comes out) and I'm not even sure if her superhero name is Queen Bee. Oh well.**

 **Also, my first multi-chapter fic titled Teaspoon (I suck at titles) is out! I'm nicer there, so don't worry about the angst. ;)**

 **Thank you all for reading and waiting! See you all next time!**


	46. Schrödinger's Cat

**Dabble in Drabbles 41: Schr** **ö** **dinger's Cat**

 **Buckle up people 'cause you're in for a history lesson! Okay okay, I'm joking (maybe).**

 **So first thing's first. Happy (belated) New Year 2017 to all! We've survived 2016! Great going you guys!**

 **Second of all, thanks to ghost83 for the incredible prompt! Really, you should be named co-writer for this or something, since you did have the ideas and all. So, credit also goes to you for this!**

 **Thirdly, once the main 'villain' appears, I want you guys to listen to** _ **Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture**_ **. The full one with cannons. Yes, CANNONS. That is an acceptable music instrument. Or something pompous or dark. Whichever works for you.**

 **Fourthly, read it, then read it again. Everything isn't as it seems.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Summary: Not a villain, not a hero. A dead man living on borrowed time. He is a paradox. His name is Schr** **ö** **dinger.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

 **France, 1799**

 _Libert_ _é_

The sky was clear of clouds, an expanse of blue over the French country. If one would look up, they would think it a fine day for a picnic. Yet it was not so.

 _Egalit_ _é_

The pure white cloth fluttered with the wind. Only the bayonet of a bloodstained silver-plated musket prevented it from flying away. The eerie silence of people filled the air. Not a soul stirred in the streets of Paris. Nobles and commoners slept side by side.

 _Fraternit_ _é_

"Nothing is true; everything is permitted." An oath is said and performed under the glint of the moonlight on the dark liquid running through the streets. The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. But at what cost?

…

 **France,** **Present Day**

The white butterflies were anxious. Hawkmoth looked around suspiciously. He could sense no one in the observatory. Suddenly, the lair's window opened, causing the light to stream down on the floor. Hawmoth gripped his staff tightly. There was no negative emotion at present. So why did it open?

There was a flutter of wings and then a lone butterfly settled on his palm.

"Well this place gives off certain memories."

Hawkmoth brandished his staff before him, looking around. "Who are you?"

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. They smile.

"Good morning, Papillion. How would you like to make a trade?"

…

 _BOOM!_

Adrien fell off his bed with a surprised yell. With a groan, and the accompaniment of his kwami's snide snickers, he stood up and looked out the window. The parade was starting with the release of cannons and he was late. Adrien was rarely late, but blame it on his kwami for hitting the snooze button a millisecond after the alarm.

"C'mon Plagg!" Adrien grabbed Plagg's tail and ran out of the room. "I promised Nino we'd meet at 10.00 and now it's 9.50!"

Plagg quickly hid under his charge's jacket. He said, "Can't we just skip that and go back to sleep?"

"What are you talking about?" Adrien pushed the gates and ran out the streets. "Today's the only day I get to be free from any work and from anyone! It's a holiday! Bastille Day!"

"Yeah, that proves my point." Plagg grumbled.

Adrien slowed as the bakery came in sight. He frowned at his kwami. "I thought you'd be more enthusiastic."

"Oh I am. Since it's a **holiday** we should be **sleeping**." Plagg pointed out with strong emphasis on the word 'sleeping'.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Adrien gave him a teasing grin. "Marinette's bakery makes the best quiches. They probably have camembert too."

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

The boy laughed and jogged the last few meters to the bakery.

As he reached the front door, Nino hollered from above Marinette's balcony. Adrien waved at him. Seconds later, the door flung open with an over-enthusiastic Marinette.

"A-Adrien! Y-You're just in time!" Marinette said with that particular goofy smile on her face. He was used to it. Maybe that was a smile meant just for him.

He checked the time in his phone. He grinned sheepishly. "I'm ten minutes late actually. Sorry."

"Oh no – you're fine – I mean – no problem – I – your problem!" Marinette blurted out in a rush. Adrien blinked. He watched as her cheeks turned furiously red. With a cough, she opened the door wide and said in a meek voice, "Come in."

"Pardon for the intrusion." Adrien said as he stepped through the threshold. Baked goods and chocolate bombarded his sense of smell along with the warmth only a bakery could give. His stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't had breakfast yet.

Marinette laughed. "We have breakfast up in my room since Alya stayed over."

After giving Marinette's parents a passing greeting – they were extra busy because of the holiday – they climbed up her balcony where they had a perfect view of the parade that was to start in a few minutes.

"Dude! Glad you could make it!" Nino gave him a bone-crushing hug. "But it's not like you to be late."

Adrien scratched the back of neck nervously. "Just slept in a bit. The photoshoot lasted a little longer than normal, so maybe I didn't know how tired I was."

"Don't overdo it." Marinette said with her voice laced with worry.

Adrien felt his cheeks grow warm. She sounded so concerned for him. Alya, however, had to put in a joking remark. "Oh don't mind if he gets a few more hours in. He needs his beauty sleep to keep his skin soft anyway."

"Alya!" Marinette scolded but they all just laughed. As they talked around for a while, eating croissants and sipping on hot cocoa, Adrien never noticed Plagg silently munching on his camembert cheese.

Murmurs rose in the air as a dark figure emitted a black fog as he stood on top of the Eiffel Tower. All eyes and cameras were pointed at him as he took a graceful leap off the edge, black robes whipping through the air.

People screamed and ran away as the figure landed on a kneeling position on the pavement, cracks spreading throughout the concrete like a spider's web, the black fog billowing out like waves of the dark ocean. All four teenagers rushed to the side and looked out.

It was starting.

The military march? No.

A disturbance? Yes.

An akuma? Most likely.

Adrien's grip tightened around the railing. He was about to announce his leave, but then to everyone and no one's surprise, Alya was the first one out the door.

"Wait! Alya, it's too dangerous!" Marinette said in panic as she followed her down the stairs.

"Dude, where are you going?" Nino called out as Adrien rushed after Marinette. The DJ was given no reply and he stood there on the balcony, bemused and alone. With a sigh, he put on his earphones and waited for this to be over.

…

"No, not going to do it."

"Plagg, come on! We need to transform!"

"No!" Plagg spat out vehemently.

Adrien clenched his fist. He had no time for his kwami's selfishness. "Plagg, _transformez moi_!"

As the magic engulfed his body, he couldn't help but feel a shiver go up his spine.

…

The figure slowly stood up, the dark fog rolling off him as his green eyes glowed under the shadows of his black hood. His eyes darted here and there, as if he was searching for something – or someone.

Chat Noir landed in front of him.

Apparently he found what he was looking for, because the next second, he had Chat Noir pinned on the ground. Luckily, Chat Noir had blocked the hidden blade with his baton.

"Who are you?" Chat Noir demanded.

The man smiled grimly. In his hand was a golden metal ball with intricate designs.

"Chat Noir of this time, would you like to play a game?"

Suddenly, a red yoyo wrapped around his arm. Ladybug tightened her grip. "Sorry, but the only game we'll be playing here is 'superheroes-and-akuma villains'."

While the dark hooded figure was distracted, Chat Noir took that chance to kick him in the gut and push him away. Chat Noir deftly landed beside Ladybug. Both of them looked at their new opponent apprehensively.

"Who are you? Name yourself!" Ladybug demanded.

"I am no longer a 'who'. I have no name." He said. "But I go by Schrödinger."

With that, the golden sphere he held in his hand emitted a bright light and spread over the people who remained around the perimeter. Suddenly, those people affected began to riot as they crashed through buildings, set off the cannons meant for the military parade, and fought with the military as well. It was like an army of undead.

A majority of them grabbed a hold of the superheroes. Ladybug leaped away, but then panicked when she saw Chat Noir swarmed by the mob. Holding onto the lamppost, she released Schrödinger and snapped her yoyo around Chat Noir's instead.

"You can't do that, mademoiselle coccinelle." A whisper breathed in her ear.

Chat Noir snapped out of his sluggish state as Ladybug's scream pierced the air. He pushed off the mind-controlled people. "My lady! Ladybug!"

"Chat Noir!" He snapped his head up. Her voice had come from the top of the Eiffel tower. With a growl, he pushed himself up with his baton.

Stumbling on the deck, he looked around cautiously. What if this was a trap?

It was indeed a trap.

"Glad you could make it."

Chat Noir just barely put up his baton in defense before Schrödinger's short blade clashed with it, sparks flying from the force. Chat almost fell off the edge, but Schrödinger grabbed his bell and threw him back in the tower, slamming him on to one of the iron beams.

Schrödinger walked up to him, a disappointed frown on his lips. "Is this what the famous Chat Noir ended up as? A weakling?"

Chat Noir slowly got up, his eyes focusing difficultly on Schrödinger. "Y-You're different. You're not the same as the other akuma villains."

"I am Schrödinger." He said simply. "I am, yet I am not."

Schrödinger pointed his finger at Chat Noir. "And you are Schrödinger's Cat."

Adrien felt the shiver again. He gritted his teeth. Chat Noir demanded, "Where's Ladybug?!"

Schrödinger ignored him. "I failed the Council when I chose my lady. Will you sacrifice your miraculous for the good of the world or will you save it to save Ladybug, sacrificing the world?"

"I'm not you!" Chat Noir said. "I'll save Ladybug and we'll save the world together!"

Schrödinger smiled. "Don't be so sure."

He felt a drop in his stomach. Chat Noir rushed to the edge and looked down the base of the tower. What he saw made his heart stop for a beat. Never in his life would he expect to see them be used in front of his eyes.

Two guillotines stood side by side.

Ladybug was barred, the sharp blade glinting in the midday sun, to a man-made horror contraption. Alya was locked on the other.

"You monster!" Chat Noir snarled at Schrödinger. His pupils turned into slits, and a hiss escaped through his teeth. Schrödinger shook his head, a wry smile in his lips. "You don't have time, Chat Noir."

Chat Noir snapped back and he saw the cords that were attached to the blade starting to fray. Schrödinger said, "Which one will you choose?"

"Don't make me choose!" He screamed.

"You don't have the time." Schrödinger said. "Your lady or the innocent?"

Chat Noir's whole frame trembled. Blood roared in his ears.

"Take a leap of faith, Chat Noir."

With one step, he was rushing down towards the ground. Tucking in his arms, he fell even faster. It was down to the last strand. Chat Noir extended his baton and threw it between the lunette and the blade.

The blade screeched to a stop.

One was safe.

The blade fell down.

There was a sickening thud.

Chat Noir clenched his eyes shut. Tears streamed down his face.

Schrödinger yanked him back by his collar. Schrödinger said nothing as he looked down at the choice Chat Noir made. "Looks like you're just as selfish as I am."

He put him down on the ground beside him. Chat Noir curled up in a ball, sobs of guilt wracking his frame.

"Chat Noir!"

Chat Noir's eyes snapped open. He whipped around. There, standing before him, was Ladybug. His jaw dropped open. "My Lady!?"

"Mind-control and illusion!" Ladybug shouted out as she whipped her yoyo at Schrödinger who effortlessly batted it away. "That's his power from the sphere."

"Well noted." Schrödinger said. "But that still won't defeat me."

Ladybug's yoyo snapped back in her hand. She was breathing hard. He was the most skilled akuma villain she ever encountered. Agility, speed, strength, and his effortless technique with his blade, all were a skill higher than her or Chat Noir's.

At that moment, Ladybug knew she couldn't defeat him. There ws only one option left.

 **Lucky Charm**

It was no ordinary charm however. Within the swarm of ladybugs, another figure appeared. Ladybug grew confused. This was a first for a living being to come out of the charm.

"Madame Coccinelle." Schrödinger breathed.

"Monsieur Chat." Madame Coccinelle said. She smirked. "You're not looking half bad for a dead man brought to life after a century."

"Very nice to meet you too." Schrödinger said dryly as he moved slowly in a circle. "And it is Schrödinger now."

Madame Coccinelle followed his movements as she snapped out a short sword from her sleeve. "Is it? Just because you changed your name, don't think you can just change yourself as well."

Schrödinger raised his blade. The two circled around each other excruciatingly slowly. Their gazes were locked. Their steps and breathing synchronized. A gentle breeze fluttered their robes.

The bells stroked twelve.

Their blades clashed together, metal shrieks piercing the air. An exchange of blows, graceful dodges from the razor sharp edges of the weapon, high leaps, and deadly lunges was the mesmerizing dance of the ancient heroes turned enemies.

"Why are you doing this?" Madame Coccinelle hissed as the guards of their weapons locked together.

"Closure." Schrödinger said darkly as he pushed her away.

She twisted around and lunged. The blade cut through his cheek, drawing out blood down his skin and along the silver steel. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her down on the ground, her back slamming hard on the bricks.

"You know you can never beat me when it comes to strength." Schrödinger said.

Madame Coccinelle smirked. "Oh but you remember, I'm always full of surprises."

And with that, she grabbed the front of his robes and slammed her lips on his. He struggled away but she wouldn't let him, deepening the kiss. Just as his grip slackened, she snatched the golden sphere from underneath his hidden pocket.

"Ladybug!"

The golden sphere landed in Ladybug's hands.

"Chat Noir!"

The golden sphere sailed through the air. Schrödinger started to run after it, but Madame Coccinelle locked him in her arms. She whispered in his ear, "This time, me for you."

Chat Noir caught it in his hands and pushed it in the hole of the cannon. Activating his cataclysm, he set the fuse aflame.

 _BOOM!_

An explosion of white light diffused all the magic that affected the people and the sphere crumbled away, releasing the akuma butterfly. Gazes grew clear and minds were free.

Then a cry.

"Monsieur Chat!" Madame Coccinelle sank down on her knees, Schrödinger on her lap. "Oh you stupid man! Again, why again?"

He had taken the blow for her once more.

"Never you for me, Madame." Schrödinger coughed out. "A request, if you please?"

"Anything for you, love." Madame Coccinelle said softly. She leaned in to hear his whisper. Her eyes widened. She looked at him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. She took a deep breath and released her transformation.

"Élise." He barked out a laugh. "Oh, Fate is a cruel master."

Élise smiled sadly. "But Love is a kind mistress."

As the white butterfly was released, Schrödinger disappeared. The previous Ladybug from another time sat there, lost in thought. Ladybug reached out her hand. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine. You couldn't have won against an Assassin anyway." It was like a punch in the gut. Élise looked at her. "This won't be the end, Ladybug. My partner is strong, but even with the two of us combined, it took ten years to end the bloody revolution. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made."

She looked at Chat Noir. "Fate is cruel, indeed. Do not lose to it."

With that said, she took Ladybug's hand and disappeared into a cluster of ladybugs, cleansing the city. It was the end of a generation of miraculous heroes whose regrets crossed space and time.

However, with this end, what would start?

…

Plagg dolefully watched the tricolored flag rise up in the air with fireworks bursting in pompous colors behind it. Such is a high price to pay for liberty, equality, and brotherhood.

"I've lost the same kitten again." Plagg said sadly as he indulged in the cheese his charge gave him. Adrien watched him for a moment. "Plagg, he was a previous Chat Noir, wasn't he? That's why you didn't want to transform and fight."

His silence was the answer. Adrien sighed as he leaned on the window in his room.

"His name was Arno and he was the childhood love of Élise."

Adrien looked down at Plagg.

"He was an assassin. He was Chat Noir." Plagg spoke in short sentences. "He fell in love with Ladybug. But then she was framed for something she didn't do. He took the fall for her."

Plagg looked at him, sorrow in his eyes. "Chat Noir took the fall for Ladybug."

Adrien frowned. He didn't get it. Plagg said quietly, "His name is Schrödinger. He's a paradox. Not a villain, not a hero. A dead man living on borrowed time."

Plagg paused. Then he said darkly, "You could say I'm Schrodinger's Cat."

"What do you mean?" Adrien whispered in fear.

"He died as Chat Noir." His eyes were hollow, devoid of any emotion. "I was practically dead while being alive."

Adrien looked at his kwami and for a moment, he saw the image of a tired, ancient god. The young superhero smiled and said, "But you've got me, Plagg. I'll never die."

Plagg looked up to him with his large green cat eyes. "You promise?"

"With my life." Adrien said, putting one hand on his chest and another up in the air.

The kwami finally smiled for the first time that day and watched the fireworks illuminate the fixed city below. But the smile fell away to a worried frown when Adrien looked away.

Plagg said softly to himself, "I just hope I don't lose you to the dark side of Fate."

* * *

 **I am POOPED.**

 **What a way to start 2017, huh? This is one of the longest oneshots I've ever written yet. Also, do any of you get the references? If you do, forgive me! I do not play video games and I am not a quantum physicist, but I did try my best! That counts….right?**

 **Anyway, my vacation time is over and school starts again and my professor will kill me (we were on BREAK!). I will update sporadically and randomly don't worry.**

 **Also, happy DiD anniversary! It's already been a year since I've written the first chapter (I started posting first at Tumblr). This is the longest running fic I've written. So thank you all for sticking around and reading! I love you guys!**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	47. Portrait Me How You Will

**I'm back! And it's summer break! And yes, I am a terrible terrible updater, so without further ado, (and I don't own these characters), I leave you off to your reading.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Summary: "Can I do you?" Wait…what?**

* * *

"Can I do you?"

Chat stopped in his tracks, his ears not believing what they just heard. He swiveled around slowly, his face not sure on how to express his emotions. It was a cross between shock, bafflement, and embarrassment. Quite an interesting mixture, really.

"Pardon me, you want to what?" He choked out.

Marinette's face was red as she held her sketchbook in front of her face. "I said, could I **draw** you? For art homework."

Chat Noir blinked. So he did hear her wrong the first time. He straightened up and flipped his bangs away from his eyes. He looked sideways at her and gave her a sly smirk. With a wink, he said, "You can do me too if you want."

Her reply was a smack on the head with the sketchbook.

"Meowch!"

…

"I get the whole art thing going on, but do I really need to sit still and look pretty? I mean I do have stunning looks-" – Marinette snorted at this, but didn't deny it – "- but a whole two hours? Those people back then who got their portraits painted must've had a lot of patience."

"Mhmm." Marinette absentmindedly muttered as she shaded the shadows of his arms. His muscles had toned nicely over the year. Catching her train of thought, she mentally shook them away and focused on her art.

It was comfortable silence between them – Marinette with her sketchbook, strokes making intricate marks upon the page, and Chat Noir sitting on the carpet under the rays of the evening sun, looking out of the window of her bedroom. The red light illuminating upon his hair made it more golden, as though his head was a halo, a stark contrast from his dark suit. For a moment, it was as though he had come from a fantasy – a dark angel, one could say – rather than Paris's superhero sitting on the floor of Marinette's bedroom.

As Marinette continued drawing, she took this chance to really study her partner - How his hair falls all over his eyes, the curve of his nose, the slight smile on his lips, his jaw still soft, but showing signs of his growing into manhood. The slope of his shoulders, the taunt muscles, his slim build, as though he worked more than he ate, the strong muscles on his legs – signs that despite his wire frame, he was quite built.

But the most fascinating to her were his eyes. Green. Green like…It was indescribable. So much emotions, she couldn't decide which shade to color his eyes in. It was everything, and yet, it was green.

Mixed with so many emotions, like a palette of feelings, unfathomable on what they have seen. It was hard not to stare and get lost in his gaze. But his gaze would never fall upon Marinette; she knew that, because it was always fixed like an ever loyal compass to Ladybug.

She knew her partner, but at the same time, she felt as though she didn't.

It was as though he was hiding.

Hiding so many secrets.

Hiding himself.

Hiding behind his mask.

Just like her.

"And DONE!" Marinette scribbled down her signature with a flourish. Chat stretched his cramped muscles and walked over to her.

He leaned over, interested on how she drew him. "Did you make me a dashingly handsome knight in a leather suit, ready to save a...princess…"

His voice trailed away as he looked at his portrait. Hands leaning back, knees crossed at the ankles, looking out the window, a wistful smile ghosting his lips. For a moment, it was as though the portrait captured him better than a camera. Unlike the millisecond shutter of a million-dollar camera towards a half-hearted smile, this two hour sketch of a friend portrayed him more accurately than any advertisement poster ever would.

"Marinette, I…" Chat Noir's hand hovered over the picture, scared that he would ruin it if he touched it. He looked at her, an unreadable look on his face. He said almost quietly, "Do you really see me this way?"

Marinette tilted her head to the side, a small smile on her lips. "In what way?"

"In…this," He gestured to the picture and then to all of him. "In…I don't know – you made me more amazing than who I really am."

"But Chat Noir, you **are** amazing." Marinette said. "You're a kind, gentle, strong person, a great friend to have, and Paris's greatest superhero."

Chat Noir felt deep warmth grow within him. He looked down at the sketch. Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder. She said affectionately, "You are amazing, with or without the mask and a mere picture cannot describe the whole of you."

He was at a loss for words. He knew Marinette was a kind person, but to be complimented like this…to be acknowledged as a friend even – it was a wonder why he didn't fall for her sooner. Maybe it was because she wasn't as comfortable with Adrien as she was with Chat Noir. The realization stung, but he could work on it. But for now…

"Thank you, Marinette." He said gratefully.

"I should thank you." Marinette said. "Despite your busy schedule, you still found the time to let me sketch you."

He flipped his hair from his eyes. "Well, I do like to give quality time for my looks."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she closed her sketchbook. "What? Like you spend more than an hour in the bathroom fixing your hair?"

Well, she wasn't too far from the truth.

"No, but really, you made me look great!" Chat Noir said. "You actually do a better job than the magazines."

Marinette laughed. "Well, you do have good looks – wipe that smirk off your face – and besides, that's what friends are for."

He smiled at that.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! It ended pretty weird, but oh well.**

 **I've been gone for so long, I haven't kept in touch with the ML fandom so forgive me if the characters are pretty weird. Also, forgive me if there's not much love and maybe a slight too much angst in the later oneshots**.

 **The year's been pretty hectic lately, so I haven't been able to get in touch with my writing. My updatings will be sporadically distributed, but I will do my best to bring out more oneshots during this summer month.**

 **Also, I am willing to take prompts! So if you've got anything you want me to write, do tell!**

 **Thank you for reading! See you all next time!**


	48. Talk to Me

**Dabble in Drabbles 43: Talk to Me**

* * *

"Ladybug-"

"Not now, Chat."

* * *

"By the way, my lady, how about a cruise down the Seine?"

"I'm sorry, not tonight."

"Oh okay, that's fine too, maybe we can-"

 _Beep beep_

"Oops gotta go!"

* * *

"Ladybug? Are you there, over?"

"Be serious, Chat! Over."

* * *

"Bien jouer."

"So for that-"

"I'm really sorry, chaton. I'm busy tonight."

"But it's our anniversary for the day we first met!"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

* * *

"Chat Noir?"

* * *

"Ladybug?"

* * *

"Actually I…"

*sigh*

"I'll see you whenever I see you, I guess."

* * *

"…"

* * *

 _Beep beep_

* * *

"…"

* * *

"CHAT NOIR!"

* * *

"…"

* * *

"…"

* * *

"…"

* * *

 **(sorry I got the angst vibe today)**


End file.
